iCollege
by Justagirl28
Summary: The gangs life at SHU is about to get interesting. Everyone has changed a little and it looks like fate is bringing two people together. Can they make through the obstacles their so called friends put in their way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, no I can't say that I own iCarly if I did every show would be Seddie themed.

iCollege

Second Year Second Semester

Sam's POV

Everybody I knew thought I wasn't going to make it to college. I proved them all wrong; I'm here with a completely new outlook of the whole school thing. I hit my books hard and with pleasure much like how I hit Gibby on a regular basis. My first year at Seton Hall University I received all A's except for 2 B's first semester and the second semester I received the same. Carly and I went half and half on an apartment close to campus, which mean I had to start working. I worked for school's gymnasium; it's perfect because this semester I planed to try out for the Pirates volleyball team, this way I get to workout for free. Working there was easy I barely had to anything at all when I worked the front entry desk and when I went around and cleaned up all I had to do was spray the equipment down. Carly would come in every once in a while and help me clean up and talk about the randomness that I really didn't care about. Her main reason for coming in was Dave, he was tall, blonde hair, and emerald green eyes; he was what she called pure yummyness. Anyway, Carly had some sort of freaky radar as to when he was coming to the gym and was always in attendance for the show.

"Carls, you're drooling on the equipment," I huffed, "if you want to talk to him so bad just do it, you wouldn't be the first to approach chick to approach him in here." I laughed but I was seriously annoyed by the situation.

"Oh, I don't know, I just don't wanna . . ." I dragged her by the arm to the bench he was sitting at.

"Yo Dave!" I shouted loud enough so that he would hear me with his headset on. He looked us and smiled.

"Sup Sam, how goes the front desk." He laughed.

"It's vacant, were not letting anyone else in tonight we reached capacity like half hour ago and it's almost time to leave." He nodded as if he was really paying attention to what I had to say, most guys aren't that considerate as soon as I bring Carly into the situation they literally try to push me to the side to say two words to her.

"Nice at least that means my fav gym spot will always be in business." He smiled at me.

"And you'll have to get here earlier to make sure we have space for you," I heard the brunette clear her throat slightly, "oh Dave, this is my roomie Carls, Carls this is Dave." She stuck out her hand and he took it.

"Nice to meet you Dave, I think you're in my English class right?" She said batting her big brown eyes at him.

"You know I am, you sit right behind me, how could think I didn't notice you." He smiled a slow seductive smile. I knew it was time for me to excuse myself.

"I'm just going . . . away." I said before heading back up to the front desk. I took my Differential Calculus book and sat it on the desk this math cheez was going to be the death of me, like I was going to literally drop dead if I was expected to get more than a D in this class. I hated general requirements they made me gag and itch slightly. I knew that I wasn't going to need anything that I learned in class for what I wanted to do in life, whatever the heck that was. I sighed as I stared at the numbers I stared at them so long it seemed like they had begun to dance around the page. It was time to give up . . . and even worse call on the one person that I knew could solve these problems.

After work I went to eat a little crow. This homework was due tomorrow so I had no choice. "Benson? Benson, open this door before I break it down!" I huffed.

"God Sam, what is it I'm busy!" I looked behind him and saw a female scrambling for her clothes. Ever since Freddie got a little taller and beefed up a bit girls have been crazy enough to actually want him. I had never seen any real proof it until tonight. Mainly because I haven't been hanging around Fredward, I've had more important things to do, but Carly and him are still tight I suppose she's the one I got most of my information from.

"Look Fredwad I need you okay."

"You what?" His eye widened I couldn't tell if he was horrified or intrigued. "Why, what'd you do? I'm not helping you get rid of any bodies." He laughed and I shoved him.

"Be serious Benson," I held up my Calculus book and gave my best puppy dog face, "I'm lost." He smirked he was obviously amused that I had come to him; the little nub (well not so little nub) was arrogant about his studies if nothing else. The girl in the background cleared her throat impatiently, I was getting enough of that sound today like I was supposed to be dismissed just because someone's got a frog in their throat, she was lucky I didn't tell her to take a cough drop and shut the hell up.

"Umm . . . I'll meet you in the commons in like fifteen minutes Sam okay?" He looked back at the girl in the room.

"What? I'll give you five minutes and that's because I'm feeling nice." I crossed my arms.

"Ten minutes." He countered.

"Benson, I'm not negotiating with you. Meet me in the commons in five minutes this cheez is due tomorrow!" As I walked away from him I felt a little odd, I knew I didn't like the little bimbo that was in the room with him but I couldn't fully understand why. The best I could come up with is that she was ruining my plans to have Freddie to myself tonight . . . I mean for studying purposes, I needed Freddie.

Freddie's POV

I made it to the Commons in four minutes to find Sam staring hopelessly at her textbook. I hadn't seen her in months and to have her standing on my doorstep was a bit alarming. I watched as she tossed blonde curly locks over her shoulder like they were annoying her. I hadn't seen Sam since Carly said she had become so dedicated to school, I was glad for the opportunity to talk to her and ask her what inspired the change.

"Hey," I sat in front of her; I had brought my Calc book from last year hoping that it may be able to help her. I heard that the new edition the professors had decided to use had been hell.

"Thank God Fredward, my head hurts make it make sense." Her eyes looked tired she must've been trying to work on this all day.

"Let me see what you're working on Limits and Continuity, this is like the basics Puckett you're seriously having trouble with this?" I question I wasn't trying to insult her but as soon as I spoke the words I knew she was going to take it that way.

"No body asked you to range my intellect Benson . . . just help me with the stupid problems." She glared at me then set up her paper. "I get this far then I get lost." I looked at her work everything she had done so far was right, all that was really left to do was use the calculator.

"Can you use a calculator in this class?" I said as I pulled mine from my back pocket.

"Tell me you don't carry school supplies in your pocket." She filled with laughter.

"Do you want my help or not?" I hissed.

"I don't want it but I need it there's a difference Frederly." She rolled her eyes.

"Exactly you need me so if I were you I'd be nicer to me." I said knowing that she was either going to hit me or agree with me.

"Do you want a Frap I'm going to get me one?" She hopped down from her tall chair.

"Caramel with a . . ."

"Shot of vanilla," she blue eyes looked back at me, "I remember."

When Sam got back she noticed that I had moved her chair closer to mine. "Uhh, what's the deal?"

"You need to be able to see how I come up with the answers. You can sit I won't bite you!" I laughed and she rolled her eyes at me. When she sat down I noticed how amazing she smelled, it was a far cry from the bacon aroma she used to carry, it was this flowery sweet smell that made me want to . . . push my seat away, what was I thinking this was Samantha Puckett the woman who had made my childhood miserable. She had put space between us when we came here and I couldn't have been happier, it was the first time in my life that I didn't have someone tearing me down, or hitting me every five seconds. Sam's distance started when Carly and I tried dating at the beginning of the first semester, I broke it off something about being with her just didn't seem right. I laughed to myself thinking how the tables have turned, but anyway Sam stayed away during that time period I guess to give us the privacy we needed to be a couple and she never bothered me since then. . . well until tonight.

She mindlessly twirled one her blonde curls with her pointer finger as she copied the steps I wrote down on the paper. "Well, I feel like an idiot! I was so close to figuring it out on my own. Let me do the next one myself and then you can check it kay!" She never looked at me she just pulled her calculator from her fatty cakes bag messenger bag and got to work. I had to admit her determination was kind of . . . amusing, if she applied herself in high school she would have gotten full scholarships like Carly and I did. "Here check it out!" She sang playfully. I looked at the paper and then back at her.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"I know I am, now tell me about the equation." She smirked, if I didn't know any better it was almost as if she was flirting, but I knew Puckett and that couldn't be possible. I mean the whole reason she got the job at Seton Gym was so she could look at all the over-muscled freaks that came through or at least that's what Carly told me.

"That's what I was talking about Puckett, you had to know I wasn't talking about you!" We laughed.

"You're no walk in the park either believe me!" She put her hand in my face, and then started on the rest of her problems. I sat there and watched her as she worked her blue eyes were so dark when she concentrated and was serious about something. Every once in a while she would reposition in her chair to get closer to the table and bite her bottom lip when she was having some difficulty. I looked over her shoulder to make sure she was working everything correctly and she looked at me alarmed. "Damn, Benson any closer and you'd be able to taste what I had for breakfast." I just rolled my eyes at her.

"It was probably bacon." I commented.

"See you were too close." She shoved me and then started to push my chair back.

"No, I just know you." She looked at me momentarily. She looked conflicted and annoyed by something, it couldn't have been what I had said I mean for as many years I'd been around Sam she couldn't have thought that I didn't know her.

"That was the last problem . . . I'll see ya around I guess." She hopped down from her made her exit.

I went back to my apartment and hoped and prayed that Laney wasn't there, I starting dating Laney a couple weeks after I had broken up with Carly, and we didn't last anywhere near as long. Laney however, was the girl that decided to waste my virginity on, it was sad really I was annoyed about something and I just needed a distraction and there she was knocking on my door. Ever since we broke up she'd come over every once in a while to try and persuade me to change my mind, today's attempt involved lying in my bed naked. It almost worked, I was tired of being alone, but I knew she was no good for me she was just another Carly. Carly is a good person, prissy, overly chipper; and I found those girls worked better as friends where I'm concerned. However like I said I was lonely so I had decided that I could take her back and give it another chance and that's when Sam knocked on the door, saving me from myself without even knowing it.

Sam's POV

When I got to the apartment Carly was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hey Carlotta what's for dinner?" I said as I plopped down on the couch.

"I decided to make some spaghetti tacos . . . a throw back to the simpler times in life; I wanted to feel like a kid again." She laughed. She really meant she missed Spencer, I don't know why she won't just go visit him he's like maybe forty five minutes away at the most, this was her way of claiming her independence, I couldn't see why she needed it Spencer was always totally awesome.

"Great I'm in the mood for the some Italian Mexican!" I said rubbing my hands together anxiously.

"I thought we agreed it was Mexican Italian?" She pouted and then we both laughed. I remember when we had gotten into that conversation our junior year of high school, Freddie of course took Carly's side. We they broke I watched Carly cry over him. I consoled her in disbelief I couldn't believe that Fredward could be so stupid, he gave up the thing that he had wanted since I'd know him and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. Then he dated Laney who he seemed to be back together with. Laney's nice but she looks and acts exactly like Carly, if that's what he wants why not just stay with Carly. Anyway, they are over it and friends again, I'd rather keep my distance from Freddie mainly because I probably sock him in the face for making Carly cry. Today however I did need him and I hoped that I would never need him again.

"Hey Sam, where'd you go, you were looking all spacey?" Carly said handing me my plate of tacos.

"Nowhere . . . hey, did you know that Freddie is back with Laney?" I asked her casual, she obviously didn't because her eyes dropped slightly.

"No, how long has that been going on?" She took a bite food and nodded in satisfaction.

"I don't know I just saw her in his apartment . . . undressed." I shuddered at the thought of anyone sleeping with Benson . . . I mean it's Benson for crying out loud.

"Whoa, backup what where you doing a Freddie's apartment?" Carly seemed more unnerved by that news than the fact that Laney was back in Freddie's life.

"I had to ask him a question about some homework." I said matter-of-factly, "So what I can't talk to the dweeb now?" I huffed.

"No, that's not it, it's just you usually come to me about stuff like that." She seemed kind of disappointed.

"Carls, I didn't even know if I was going to see you tonight with how well you hit if off with good ole' Davey boy." I laughed, "So was the dude a dud?"

"No, I think he's attracted to someone else, he was talking to me but only talking about her. I don't even think he realized what he was doing. Anyway, hopefully he'll figure it out." She got up and took our empty dishes back into the kitchen.

"That sucks, if you want I could knock his block off, it's been a while since I've been a good fight." I laughed.

"No blocks need to be knocked, I just think I'm going to hit the sack," She started upstairs to her room, "night Sam."

Freddie's POV

Loud banging on my door woke me from my sleep, 3:00AM, I'd been really popular today. I looked out the peep hole I was expecting it to be Laney with another lame attempt of getting into my bed but instead it was Carly. I immediately snatched the door open.

"Hey Carly," my voice was still groggy I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to focus in on her better. Her face was worried she moved almost as if she was panicked about something.

"So, I heard that you were with Sam today . . ." she said casually, but it was more of an accusation, she must've found out about Laney.

"Look, if you're concerned about Laney, nothing happened, she just been trying to get back with me I found her in the apartment that way." I said trying to calm her nerves.

"I could give a rat's stinky behind about Laney!" She shoved me, I didn't budge but I think she may have hurt her hand because she was now cradling it.

"Well then I don't understand? Why are you upset?" I sat down and held my head it was too early in the morning to try to understand girl code.

"This is about Sam and you! It would never work so don't even think about it!" She was reeling with anger.

"What are you talking about Carly, have you gone insane she needed help so I helped her!" I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to help a friend; well she used to be my friend anyway.

"Well just promise me that's the last time you'll help her, if she needs help send her to me. Promise?" She looked at me with her big brown pouty eyes.

"Whatever you say Shay." I mumbled.

"Yay!" She wrapped her arms around me, "trust me it's for the best this way!" She kissed me on the cheek and then left my room.

_Author's Note: _

_I'm new to this sector of fanfiction. I was actually trying to stay strictly Twilight but I started watching this show while I was out of work and couldn't help but notice the chemistry between the Sam and Freddie character, but I knew it little scenarios started playing in my head. Anyway, if it totally sucks let me know and if you love it you can tell me that too, my decision to put out another chapter will be based off the response the chapter gets. Lastly, I'm a little older than the typical iCarly lover so when I say the theme is T that means mild cursing and suggestive conversation matter. The story may have to be turned into an M rating but I promise it won't be for any lemons or anything. _

_I think that's it please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I hated to admit it but Fredward had really pulled my butt out of the water I aced the pop quiz on limits and continuity; I also received praise from the professor for being the only student to answer all of the homework questions correctly. Not only that I understood the cheez, I would go as far to say that it was easy, now differentiation was a whole new type of demon. However I was determined I would figure it out on my own. I had skipped last night shift at the gym so that I could focus but all I ended up with for my troubles was huge dent mark on my cheek from where I feel asleep on top of the stupid book. So now I'm sitting at the front desk covering Hailey's shift at the gym exhausted as hell. After a solid hour of trying to stay awake and focusing on this stupid textbook a familiar nub stared at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Fredweird asked I extended my hand for his card and his eyes widened like I was about to hit him. Well I guess he did have good reason to be afraid but never the less I was obviously working.

"Working nub . . . I'm pretty sure you knew I worked here," I said stretching my hand out further, "are you going to give me your card or not?" I rolled my eyes at his dweeb like behavior.

"You don't normally work in the mornings," he seemed put out by my presence but I honestly could care less.

"Is that why you come in the mornings so you don't have to see scary old Sam?" I laughed.

"Sam, dear, dear Sam you're not scary you're EVIL!" He smirked like he'd one upped me.

"Whatevs," I said, we both looked down like we had ran out of things to say to one another which was weird. When we were younger I was always able to argue with Freddie if I couldn't do anything else. Then my glanced back Calculus book. "Hey, Benson what are you doing tonight?"

"Uhh, homework, hanging, the usual," he seemed nervous by my question, "why?"

"I have Calculus woes . . . you know you want to help me." I smiled all big and girlie like and he laughed harder than I seen anyone laugh in a long time.

"Puckett, you should ask Carly for help . . . I mean she's smart." He started walking toward men's locker room.

"Why can't you help me?" I followed behind him and the pulled his arm when he didn't answer. Freddie's eyes are really . . . nub like.

"Sam, I just can't okay." He pulled away from me he was a lot stronger than he was before. He wasn't as beefy as most of the guys that came through the gym he looked more . . . normal and comfortable.

"No okay dweeb! If I fail it will be on your head! And if I blame you I kill you!" I got in his face and he swallowed hard. One of the muscle heads on the bench press snickered at the fear I instilled in Freddo, "what bone head you're life's not interesting so you have eavesdrop on someone's convo, just press you iron like a good little bone head." Freddie started to walk away again.

"Freddie!" I grabbed his arm, "we were talking! Since when did you become so rude!" He just rolled his eyes.

"Why can't Carly tutor you?" His eyes seemed like regretted having to dismiss me but didn't look like he was ready to bend.

"Because Carls barely passed calculus last year," I murmured not wanting her business out for everybody to hear, "and what did you get?"

"An A but . . ." He started to defend Carly.

"But nothing Fredweird," I stepped to him again, "the reality is you have what I want and I'm going to bother you until I get it . . . so you might as well cave." I smiled and evil grin.

"Well when you put it that way," he swallowed hard and I could have sworn he was staring at my mouth which made me lick my lips to make sure I didn't have anything on them.

"I'll meet you in the library at 8:00PM," I walked away from him smiling, if was good to know I could still get my way.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Starting my day off with Sam and then ending it the same way should have been torture but something was different . . . she most definitely wasn't, the ways she talked to that guy in the gym proved that she was still the old Sam. It must've been me, I must be seeing her differently; we were sitting on one of the library couches since all the tables were full. She was contently focused on derivate section of differentiation homework every now and then she would ask a question but it was extremely rare. I couldn't help watching her, I was most definitely distracted by her presence I tried to convince myself it was because I fearful that she was going to hit me but I knew better.

"Hey Benson, is this right?" She scooted closer to me and handed me her paper. There was that smell again, who gave Puckett the permission to grow up and become . . . whatever the hell it was she was becoming.

"Yeah, it looks good." I said watching the side of her face as she looked down at the paper. She smirked and shook her head; I wasn't sure what I had said that was funny. "Can I ask you something? What is that smell?"

"What smell dorkwad?" She lifted her arms and smelled her armpits; yeah she was definitely the same Sam. "You must smell your upper lip or something." She laughed before grabbing her papers back.

"I'm talking about you're perfume." I said quietly focusing back on my work I had finished a whapping two pages of work, which may sound good but it really wasn't in consideration to my normal speed.

"It's this Vera Wang Princess stuff, one of my mom's friends brought me some freshman year I kind of liked it so I bought some more, what do I smell pretty?" She laughed at me again.

"Honestly . . . no not at all you stink real bad." I pinched my noise for emphasis. She just glared at me for a moment and then focused back on her work. About fifteen minutes later she was finished and I was still struggling.

"Well Freddo, I'm done," she stood up and stretched raising her hands to the ceiling allowing enough just enough skin to show that I could see her cute little belly button. I mean it wasn't because she was cute or anything I just happen to believe that female belly buttons are cute. "What are you working on it never used to take you this long to do you homework when we were in high school?" She snatched the paper from my hands.

"Sure Sam you can look at my homework . . . no problem." I stood and looked at my paper as she held it.

"Describe love, express it's color, it's scent . . ." she frowned at the paper before laughing, "what kind of class are you taking Benson?"

"Believe it our not it's for an independent study for one of my tech classes, it mixes the art students with audio, visual you know things of that nature . . . anyway the end result of the project will be shown to the head of both departments so it's kind of cool," I said somberly, "if I could just get past this part."

"This cheez seems kind of boring and stupid if you ask me." She said as she continued to stare at the paper.

"That's why I didn't," I snatched the paper back and sat down.

"I didn't say I was finished looking at it nub!" She snatched the paper back, "Why don't you just fluff it?" She turned the page.

"Fluff. It." I said confused.

"You know tell them what they want to hear. You may not really mean it but it works." She grabbed my pencil and went to work on my paper.

"What symbolizes love to you?" She toyed with her pencil and twisted her lips while she thought of her answer. She worked on it for about fifteen minutes not letting me see any of the words she wrote. Then she handed it back to me. "Here Benson, don't say I never did anything for ya." She grabbed her bag and left. I sat there holding the paper face down part of me was scared to see how she had mutilated my assignment.

_What's symbolizes love to you? _

_Answer: Her brown eyes symbolize love to me. I can see and feel the concern in each stare. Her playfulness when we joke around. The darker hue they take on when we're about to kiss. Her eyes show me her heart and that's where my love lies restlessly giving her everything she needs. _

_What reminds you of love? _

_Answer: The feel of her skin, the smile on her lips. Her innocence while she sleeps peacefully in my arms. _

She went through the rest of my paper this way and then left me a little note at the end of the section.

_See nub, it's not that hard. I wrote like Carly was the love of your life because for so long she was, maybe if you remember how you felt about her you'd be able to do your assignment better. Erase this before turning it in. _

_Sam _

Sam had actually come through for me. She was right this should be that hard I'd been in love before. Even though I don't feel that way now I could remember what it used to feel like. My project would be about Carly.

* * *

Sam's POV

Freddie is so stupid anybody with a brain could do that stupid report. I walked into the apartment to find Carly sitting in front TV crying over some chick flick.

"Hey," said as I headed toward the kitchen. I planned to grab some pork skins and a soda.

"Hey, where have you been?" She said with tears still in her eyes.

"Library, calculus is still killing me! Why are you crying at the T.V. did it call you names again?" I laughed and she continued to sniffle.

"It's The Notebook you should . . ."

"Oh hell no Carls, I don't want to watch that movie if I wanted to cry I would go to my mom's house and try to help her pop that thing on her back, TV is supposed to be fun you know make you laugh." I said grabbed my stuff and headed toward my room.

"Hey Sam . . ." Carly stopped me before hitting the stairs.

"Yep."

"Were you alone at the library?" She turned back toward the TV. What was the deal she was acting like my mother, actually she was acting worse than my mother because my mom really didn't care who I hung out with.

"Yeah, I was alone."

* * *

Freddie POV – Next Day

I came out of my Physics class to find my own personal blonde demon waiting across the hall. I nervously walked toward her the fact that she was here couldn't be good.

"Hey?" I stood out of arms reach.

"Hey," she took in my disposition, "don't worry Benson I'm not going to hurt you. I actually have a question for you." She said the looked down at her feet, "it actually kind of odd."

"What is it?" I stepped closer feeling that I wouldn't be mauled by being close to her.

"Do you know what's up with Carly?" That was completely unexpected.

"What do you mean?"

"I pretty much said what I meant," I still looked confused and she rolled her eyes and eventually elaborated, "Do you know why she doesn't want me to hang out with you?"

"She told you that?" That made me angry, even though I broke up with Carly I thought we were on good terms why would she paint me out as the villain to Sam.

"Not in so many words, but ever since I told her that you helped me with my homework she's been on me worse than a house arrest monitor." She sighed annoyed, "She should know better, I hate being told what to do."

"Is that why you're here now to get back at her?" I started walking to my next class and she walked with me.

"Yes and no, I was a little tiny bit curious about that stupid assignment I helped you with. What'd you get?" She said as she pulled a stick of beef jerky out of her bag. "What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head, "I got an A, I meant to find you and thank you but . . ."

"Carly's being all trippy." She frowned obviously trying to figure out Carly's deal, I wished she would because I didn't get it. I mean, I thought that she didn't want Sam around me because of the way we behaved when we were together. Sam and I used to have the worse wars known to man, but lately she's been cool, I liked seeing her and even go as far as to say I missed her.

"Oh, I'm opening the gym up after hours to get my workout on wanna come?" She said out of the blue.

"What why are you going hit me with a dumbbell or something?" She rolled her eyes at me again.

"You ask a lot of questions and are extremely high strung you know that?" She shook her head then finished off her beef jerky. "I was thinking that since Carly is going to be there, and so will Hillary and Dave, if I add you to the mix and she sees that we don't kill each other she may be okay with us hanging out again. It's just weird as much as Carly likes to talk about the good old times, why wouldn't she want us to all be able to hang out again." I was in front of my class and was about to go in but I was a little torn I wanted stay with Sam even though the conversation was about Carly, it was something about being in her presence that excited me.

"We can see if it works I guess . . . when should I get there?"

"11:00PM seeya," she walked off, "don't fall asleep."

Sam's POV

Carly and I stood outside Seton Gym waiting for the rest of the people to come before we stepped inside. I hadn't told her that Fredweird was coming but then again she hadn't asked me for a complete line up.

"So Dave's coming, you're sure?" She twiddled her fingers.

"Yeah I don't know when that meat head has every given up an opportunity to workout." I said looking back and forth, we we're a little early, purely Carly's fault she always over anxious for things.

"Oh look here he comes yay!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Stop shay, if you can see him there's a high probability that he can see you too and that looks ridiculous."

"Sam, Carly, you ready for this, moonlight workout pretty awesome idea!" He smiled at both of us.

"Yeah I'm jammed pack with awesome ideas!" I opened the doors, "If y'all wanted to go head and get started I'll wait for Hailey." Carly was more than stoked for the opportunity to be alone with Dave again, she realized that she misread their conversation that they had a few days ago and had been aching for another chance so me being the brilliant friend that I am, I played a little matchmaker.

"Hey Sammie girl!" Hailey came up and gave me a pound, she was the only girl besides Carly that I actually got along with. Maybe it's because she's so much like me, feisty and incredibly blunt. "So chica, are they in there?"

"Yep." I said only half interested talking about Carly and another dude she bound to end up with.

"So why are we not inside? What are you waiting for?" She as she looked in the same direction I was looking.

"One more person is coming," I murmured.

"Who?"

"Freddie." Maybe he wasn't coming it wasn't like the nub to be late.

"Carly's Freddie are you serious? Are you trying to start drama between them or something?" A gleam of interest hit her eye, Hailey loved drama.

"No, I wanna know what her deal is, but it looks like he's not coming so we should just go inside."

"You okay Sammie you almost look . . . disappointed."

"Whatevs, I could care less about what that stupid nub does! Are you coming or what?"

A half hour after we had all gotten started and were laughing a joking around we heard a knock at the front door. It was Freddie, he had this stupid look on his face that I didn't feel like seeing. I walked up to the door.

"We're closed nub!" I crossed my arms that would teach him to think he could just causally show up when he felt like it.

"Sam, I can explain . . ." He started to ramble nonsense that I didn't feel like hearing.

"Look, I don't care, we're closed! Go home and do whatever the hell you were doing?" I hissed.

"Sam, please I came all the way out here give me a couple minutes to explain." He's light brown eyes seemed sincere, maybe I was just cracking in my old age. I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Why were you late?"

"My roommate picked tonight to tell me he didn't want to live there anymore, he was moving in with his girlfriend and that he wasn't going to have his money for the rest of this month." He looked down pissed at the ground.

"Damn, that sucks," I stood closer beside him, "what are you gonna do?" He shrugged, frowned, and put on his famous Benson thinking face.

"I know I don't wanna ask my mom for help that's for sure." We stood there in silence for some odd reason I really aware of my arm pressed up against his.

"You could stay with Shay and me? If you tell her your sob story I know she will let you dwell on our couch for a little while until you find a more affordable spot." He looked at me.

"You wouldn't mind?" He smirked.

"I may not particularly like you, but I wouldn't want you living on the street either," I started back to the gym doors, "you coming?"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Okay tell me what you think? Any ideas on where the story is heading? Please read and review! It makes me happy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Freddie's POV

The next morning Carly and Sam came over to help me move my stuff out of the apartment. Carly greeted me with a hug and Sam greeted me with a glare.

"What's wrong with you Puckett?" I asked as she dragged herself into the apartment.

"I'm up it's morning and a Saturday . . . need I say more?" She stretched, then rubbed her eye. "So Fredward, how much we getting paid to be your haul and move chicks anyway?"

"Gee, and I just thought you were doing out of the goodness of your heart." I retorted.

"Letting you stay with us is all the goodness I can provide I need compensation for this!" She snapped but her eyes held a glint of playfulness in them.

"Gosh, Sam leave him alone it's bad enough he's homeless!" Carly stood beside me and started rubbing my back and looking at me with her special brand of pity. Sam rolled her eyes and turned her back to us.

"So where are we starting Benson," she said still looking in opposite direction of where Carly and I were standing. She stacked a couple of boxes that said kitchen together.

"I guess we could load the boxes I have already packed in the car and then come back in and pack some more."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Carly commented, "hey Sam can you go open the car so we can bring some boxes down."

"Why do I have to . . ." She looked at the expression on Carly's face and rolled her eyes, "fine whatevs." Once Sam was gone Carly smiled at me flirtatiously, I remembered when I used to like when she looked at me this way a long, long time ago.

"So you know you'll be sleeping on the couch?" She said out of the blue.

"Yeah that's what we discussed. I'm glad ya'll are letting me bring all of my stuff anyway I didn't know how I was going to pay for storage." I said picking up a couple of boxes to take to the car.

"Hang on Freddie . . . I wanted to let you know if you were to change your mind about us . . . then different sleeping arrangements could be made." I looked at the mannerism Carly had taken on, was she trying to be seductive, that really did not work for her.

"Carly as tempting as that sounds, I'm not trying to have a relationship with anyone right now so the couch is seriously cool." I said hoping I hadn't talked myself out of a place to stay entirely.

"Suit yourself, but I promise you the opportunity won't come your way again." She huffed as she tried to pick up a box and struggled horribly.

"What the hold up? I've been waiting for you two for like ten minutes!" Sam looked at Carly, then frowned, "here let me help." She took the box she was struggling with and balanced it easily with one hand. "Let's move I don't have all day!"

We'd moved through the kitchen areas like volcanoes shoving things in boxes, cleaning up anything that was incredibly messy and just having a generally good time hanging out. Well Sam and I were, Carly would talk every now and then but I could tell she was still bent out of shape by what I had told her. I was serious I would never date Carly again, dating her was like dating my mother, and my mom is a real tool.

"Look, what I found," Sam found her old blue remote from iCarly, she pressed the random dancing button and started to jump up and down for a few seconds, "good times." She smiled.

"Yeah, this thing was pretty cool," Carly shrugged, "sometimes I miss the show."

"It was what brought us all together." I added and Carly nodded.

"Maybe we could do a reunion show we could answer questions and update fans on the on goings of our lives, and perform some of our favorite skits again." Carly beamed.

"I like it . . . it's been a minute since I got to do the count down!" I smirked and I sat one of my boxes by the door.

"What about you Sam are you in?'' Carly placed her hands and a pleading manner.

"Yeah I'm in."

"Yay more iCarly!" Carly squealed.

The day seemed to move on more smoothly were Carly was concerned once we said that we'd revisit iCarly. She bounced around being her over chipper self. Sam on the other hand, seemed to be more in a solemn sort of mood. She had placed herself in the corner of my bedroom labeling boxes. I couldn't help but wonder what had caused her silence.

"Hey," I approached her and grabbed a permanent marker and started to help her.

"I got this Benson . . . you go back over there." She pointed in the living room where Carly was.

"There's nothing else to do in there," I said as I finished writing bedroom on the first box in my stack, "besides it's my stuff you can't dictate what's done with it." She huffed and stood up.

"Whatevs," she stepped out of the area and started to leave the room but then decided against it.

"Freddie?" I almost fell on the floor it was rare that she called me by my actual name.

"Yeah," I stepped closer to her. Something was really wrong her bright blue eyes turned dark and I almost thought she was going to cry.

"I need to tell you something if we are going to be living under the same roof," she sighed as she paced in front of me.

"What is it? I'm listening Puckett you can tell me." I smiled trying to reassure her.

"It's more about the past than anything now . . . I'm just afraid it may resurface." I never heard Sam so serious, I mean Carly had told me that she could be I just never witnessed if myself.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you'll be okay I mean you're tough." She shook her head and frowned.

"Look, I . . ." She toyed with her fingers and then looked up at me, "at the end of umm . . ."

"Spit it out Sam!" I was growing impatient I wasn't mad at her, I just wanted to know so that I could help.

"Hey peoples!" Carly said wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing new just how big of an annoying nub Fredweird is," She said lifting two of the boxes she had finished, "that whole stack is done." She said before exiting the apartment. I grabbed one of the boxes and followed behind her.

"Sam . . . SAM!" I yelled.

"I heard you the first time," she dropped the boxes into the trunk of the car, "look if I had anything to say I don't anymore so drop it or I'll drop you."

"Just promise me it's nothing serious and I'll let it go." Her eyes turned sad as they stared at me again and the she smiled darkly.

"Yeah nothing serious."

* * *

Sam's POV

After we delivered the last load of boxes to our apartment it was time for lunch, actually it was past time for lunch. "Zany Pizza!" Some of the best pizza on campus and some would argue in the world.

"Yeah Zany Pizza sounds good," Carly said grabbing the phone book.

"I wasn't asking Shay. Hey what are you doing? I want to go out." I huffed.

"But Sam I'm so tired," she whined as she sat on our couch which would now be Freddo's bed. I bet that's exactly where she wanted to be. Carly hadn't let go of the idea of the two of them together. When we were at the gym that night and she talked to him about his situation she completely forgot about Dave, which was fine by Dave he was actually more attracted to Hailey anyway. I just knew that I couldn't live with a reunited Carly and Freddie. There was a reason I stayed away from them when they were together the first time . . . it disgusted me, the thought of the hugging, touching, and kissing literally made me want to upchuck.

"Shay, I need to go out you can stay here just give me the money and I'll go pick it up." I said plopping down beside her. "What kind do you want?"

"Veggie-licious thin crust" she said as she laid out on the couch. Just as she did Freddie reappeared from the bathroom.

"What about you? Zany Pizza for lunch what do you want?" He frowned as if he were trying to figure out world hunger.

"I don't know I haven't been in a while I would need to look at their menu."

"There's one in the kitchen," Carly said mindlessly pointing in the direction of the kitchen, like the boy has never been our apartment before.

"Right let's see . . . I think I want a meaty-awesome with extra cheese and deep dish crust." Damn, that's exactly what I was planning to get the boy must've read my mind.

"Hey that's my pizza I like created it!" I smirked.

"No I created it," Freddie counter, "Mario said that he had never heard of anybody ordering such a thing until I did." He crossed his arms in a take that sort of expression.

"Whatevs, the more we order the more I get to eat so I'm not complaining." I said grabbing the phone from Carls. After I called the order in I decide to head out of the apartment to clear my head.

"The pizza will be done in 25 minutes I'm going to walk down there." I said grabbing my house key from the counter. Benson got up and looked as if he were going to join me.

"Hey, we're you going?" Carly pouted.

"I was going to walk with Sam we did order three pizzas that going to be kind of hard to maneuver." He said thoughtfully. "Oh I just thought you'd want to stay and watch some old reruns of Girly Cow." She said trying to lure Fredward back to her side.

"I have all the seasons on dvd but thanks for the offer." He looked at me, "you ready you got everything?" I nodded.

"Catch ya later Carls."

We entered Zany Pizza the place was packed so much so that I was surprised that they said they could get the pizza done in 25 minutes. I gave the cashier my name and she looked on top of the oven.

"I'm sorry we are a little behind some called out but you're pizzas will be coming out soon and we are giving a discount because we are running behind." I huffed annoyed but then looked at all the other people in the restaurant the poor nerd chick was probably under enough stress without me trying to ring her neck.

"Okay I guess we'll grab a seat then." I tried to have a pleasant expression on my face when I talked to the chick, but I'm not sure if I pulled it off, I was really hungry and everybody knows how I am when I get hungry.

* * *

Freddie's POV

"Wow Puckett I'm impressed back in the day you would have jumped behind the counter and stolen another customers pizza and then expected them to give you yours too." She ignored my comment and sat at the table by the window, I joined her and I noticed that her face had taken on that same worried expression that she had earlier. I decided that I was going to snap her out of whatever funk she had fallen under.

"So besides school and work what's been going on with you Puckett?" I said in a very professional interview voice. She glared at me momentarily and then her expression softened.

"You don't have to make conversation . . . if we could just sit here that would be great." She sighed and returned her gaze to the window.

"Geez I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a cardinal sin to be interested in your life." I was offended but I don't think it was her intention to piss me off.

"That's not it . . . God you know I forgot how annoying you are sometimes!" She said messing with the spices on the table.

"And I forgot how evil you are!" I retorted, then she got what she wished for silence.

"Nothing has been going on in my life . . . nothing to report," she said really thinking about it, "I plan to tryout for volleyball but besides that . . ." she shrugged off the rest of the statement.

"That's cool sounds like fun," I said blandly she had put me in a funk and I didn't want to give into the conversation that she was trying to create.

"Yeah Hailey's going to tryout too." Her blue eyes stared into mine she looked like she wanted to tell me something but was conflicted.

"What is it Sam? I know something is bothering you." I hesitantly reached out to touch her hand, the action felt right, comfortable even. However as soon as I got used to her touched she pulled away.

"I wanted to tell you something that I haven't told Carly and I'm not going to tell Carly . . ." She said her eyes grew serious again.

"Oh no, this isn't about Calculus is it?" I joked and she laughed slightly.

"Stop being a nub I'm serious." I sobered from my own laughter and focused back on her.

"Okay, okay, you can tell me."

"It's about how I've been dealing with my anger lately . . . I been talking to someone . . . professionally." She looked down obviously embarrassed by her omission but I thought it was mature of her to realize that she had anger issues.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since freshman year," she fidgeted it was funny how when she was nervous about something she would wiggle, "it's been good to learn how to release my anger in different ways, don't get me wrong I'm still tough I just don't want to hurt people for no reason." She shrugged. "I want to be likable."

"You are likable Puckett." I remembered that time she got Carly to make her over so that some nub guy would find her attractive but what a female wears isn't the determining factor and what draws a male to a female (it maybe a contributing factor but not a determining one). Sam's feisty personality would actually be a turn on to some men; they'd want to tame her. I read about personality types in relationships for one of my psychology classes.

"Right, I agree with you sorta, but it takes people a while to warm up to me." She frowned again. "But this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Dr. Mitchell said something really crazy in one of our last sessions that has my head going crazy."

"Well?" I wanted to hold her hands again she seemed really nervous.

"PIZZA'S FOR PUCKETT!" The cashier called out and Sam went to retrieve our stuff. She brought them back over to the table and took one slice out and shoved half of it down here throat.

"Oh God it's so good!" She moaned, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of the pizza. For a brief moment I wished I was a slice of pizza. I think a couple of other guy at the neighboring table were thinking that too because the stare they gave her was pure sin, I couldn't believe that the pizza had mad here react so loudly.

"Stop overreacting Puckett!" She wasn't paying me any attention she was in a meat induced paradise that I didn't have the heart to pull her from. After she finished two slices we decided to head back to her, I mean our apartment. She walked ahead of me, she didn't make any mention to the conversation we were having early so I didn't bring up. I was actually surprised that she had confided in me. I thought that Carly was her best friend why didn't she know that Sam was going through therapy.

"Hey Puckett! First you leave me with the two large pizzas and then you leave me eating your dust, you could at least walk beside me." I huffed and she slowed down a little.

"Or you could walk a little faster," she smiled at me. Sam was most definitely likable, I mean the girl was gorgeous I couldn't see how she could compare herself to anyone when she looked the way she did. I wasn't saying that I liked her or anything just that I could appreciate a pretty face when I saw one.

"You have cheese on you." I said looking at the dangling piece of cheese on her chin.

"Where?" She balanced Carly's pizza in one hand and then wiped her face with the other. She missed it entirely the sight was actually quite amusing. "Will you stop laughing and help!" She hissed.

"Alright, alright, here hold these," I handed the pizza's I had in my hand, while she juggled all three pizzas I wiped her chin, I didn't realize how soft Sam was, I mean to know her you would think that she was rough all over but her skin was so soft it made her seem fragile. I also didn't realize how pink and delicious her lips looked, so full and pretty. I just wanted to . . . I looked at her and she seemed to hella confused by my behavior. "Got it." I said removing my hand from her face.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly her voice had taken on a tone I never heard before; it was a softer more vulnerable tone, she shook her head slightly, "but it took you long enough."

* * *

Sam's POV

I can't believe I've been acting so stupid, why did I tell Freddie about Dr. Mitchell. It's because Dr. Mitchell keeps bringing Freddie up, we never used to talk about him before but since he has been helping me with my homework I told her about it and made the mistake of saying that I missed the nub one time and she's been stuck on him ever since. This woman had the nerve to tell me I have unresolved feelings about Fredward, and I told her she was crazy as hell.

"Seriously Sam you two kissed and never talked about it again. I would say that is unfinished business." She countered.

"We were kids experimenting and Cheez there was nothing to finish." I sighed and wanted to talk about the little idiot that cut me off this morning and how I wanted to get out of my car and pound his face in.

"Can I ask you if you liked it?" She countered.

"It was a kiss," I shrugged.

"That's not really an answer to the question," she wrote something down on her pad I told her I couldn't stand when she did that and she continued to use one anyway she said that if I asked she would tell me what she wrote.

"I can't remember." I lied I remember how Freddie's lips felt on mine, mainly because he was the only person I'd ever kissed in my life to this day. I wouldn't dare tell this woman that because she would add fuel to her fire and make avoiding this topic impossible.

"Okay well close your eyes," she instructed and I did what she asked, "put yourself back on the fire escape Freddie is there you two lean in and your lips touch . . . and as you pull away what do you think to yourself." I groaned softly not wanting to answer her question, "What are you thinking Sam?"

"What the hell does this have to do with my anger issues? That's what I'm thinking!" I headed for the door not wanting to deal with this anymore.

"Miss Puckett have a seat!" Dr. Mitchell yelled and I sat down, the woman could be kind of scary at times, and I very rarely admitted when someone freaked me out but this woman freaked me out. "I will tell you what this young man may have to do with your anger . . . if you are harboring feelings were he is concerned you maybe acting out because you can't express yourself any other way. By being honest with yourself about your feelings then you can decide the validity of my theory. But you have to ask yourself why you hit him so much when you were younger? Why did you commit so much attention to making him miserable? Why did you seek his attention so much?"

"I never sought his attention?" I countered thinking that I had caught her in a lie.

"All the nicknames and harassment are cries for attention, even if it's negative it's what you craved and I bet part of you still does." She smiled at me, "your homework for tonight is to think about it . . . think about Freddie and what he really means to you."

That's how my therapist ruined my friendship with the nub the whole day while we were moving him into our apartment I was dealing with this crazy ass emotions that she had forced me to think about and then at when we were walking home from the pizza place and he touched my face I wanted to punch him so badly, like really, really badly, but I was surprised that another urge that had crept up inside me the desire to kiss him.

When we got home I took my pizza into my room and left Carly and Freddo to do their thing. I knew Carly wasn't over him so I couldn't be going through this not now. I lay in bed tossing and turning trying to escape the thoughts that were creeping into my mind as I drifted to sleep, when I heard knock at my door.

"It's open," I was laying with on my stomach with my head buried in my pillow I never turned to see who came in, "what up Carls?"

"I'm not Carls," he said sitting on my side of the bed, "I wanted to check on you before I went to sleep I hate when you seclude yourself from us." He placed his hand on my lower back and began to rub it in a circular motion. I immediately got up and sat upright refusing his touch.

"What business is it of yours Benson? Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you Sam . . . I've always cared." He both his hands on either side of my face and touched his lips to mine a low moan came from him as he deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. My heart began to race I knew I shouldn't want him to do what he was doing but I loved it so much I couldn't imagine asking him to stop. I buried my hands in his hair as our kiss grew more aggressive. His hands quickly traveled from my face to my waist as he lowered me onto my back.

"Sam," he breathed as he broke our kiss and look in my eyes.

"Freddie . . ." I murmured.

"Freddie? What about Freddie?" I felt a shaking sensation by my leg. Carly was staring back at me in my room and Freddie was no where in sight.

"I was . . . dreaming." I said confused.

"Apparently," she huffed as she exited my room.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Hey so this chapter surprised me I hope you like it, it was fun for me to write. As always please read and review because it makes me smile. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

When I woke up the next morning I expected everyone to be gone, I had such a horrible night sleeping I decided to blow everything else off. I kept dreaming of Freddie and by no means were the dreams platonic. I couldn't believe that this stupid therapist had gotten into my head so easily, she corrupted my brain. I never wanted a relationship with Freddie I never really thought about him that way. I mean I noticed that he wasn't as nubby but that was about it. Now things had the potential to be weird but I refused to go to mush over a guy who's mom still sewed his name into his underpants. I walked into the living room the coast seemed to be so I headed straight into the kitchen. I had a craving for a BLT minus the L and the T so I grabbed a frying pan and started to cook when Carly snuck up behind me.

"So have anymore dreams about Freddie?" She asked and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Geez, Shay you freaking scared the crap out me!" I looked at the blank look on her face, it was supposed to be her pissed face but she just looked like a sad little girl.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She arched her eyebrow and sat at the kitchen table.

"My dream was just about Freddie moving in with us that's it nothing for you to get all huffy about!" I said as went into the fridge to grab my bacon, it was ridiculous how much pork we kept in this apartment.

"Really?"

"Why would I lie about Freddork?" I laughed and she did too, I was glad she bought it but I knew she would I'm an amazing liar, that's why I chose acting as on of my elective courses it should be an easy A since all I have to do is pretend to be someone else.

"I dunno," she shrugged and fiddled with her fingers. I don't know what she was defensive over the nub it was true that girls were paying Freddie more attention but I certainly wasn't one of them . . . at least not intentionally anyway. "You did kiss him." She finally murmured under her breath.

"Yeah, years ago . . . trust me I don't remember it, I was like a baby back then." I laughed on the outside but my insides cringed at being reminded of Freddie's soft warm lips.

"Well good," Carly finally smiled, "that means you can help me with my plan to win Freddie back!" She squealed and I smiled pretending to share in her happiness.

"You've concocted a plan already . . . how manipulative of you," I smirked, "mama's taught you well." We both laughed.

"It's not really a plan I just plan to use this iCarly webcast to my advantage. I want to remind Freddie of when he used to love me and get him to love me again." I figured she was going to do that so I wasn't really surprised.

"So how do I help you pretty much seem to have the situation all under control?" I shrugged not wanting to really get involved but I knew if I protested too much she would get suspicious.

"I mean you'll just be my wing woman talk me up to the boy." She giggled, we both knew that was nothing new whenever we went out I was always the wing woman.

"Don't worry I'll make you look golden." I said as I completed my sandwich and took bite; just as I did Freddie came through the front door.

"What up ladies?" He joined us in the kitchen plopping his books down in the chair leave it to the nub to be studying on a Sunday.

"Ahh, BLT without the L or the T . . . nice." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why don't y'all just call it a bacon sandwich that's kind of what it is?" Carly laughed.

"Where the fun in that?" He countered and sat across from her. She looked at him all wide-eyed and girlie and I thought I was going to hurl. This was the perfect time to make an exit. I grabbed a plate and headed back to my room.

"Hey where are _you_ going?" Freddie asked I was surprised he even noticed my presence.

"I don't answer to you Benson!" I grumbled he met me in the living room and paused.

" I need a favor?" He smiled at me and his eyes seemed to kinda sparkle not that that kind of thing was attractive I just noticed.

"I don't care I've got plans maybe Carls can help she doesn't have anything to do." I said carrying out my responsibilities as Carly's personal wing woman.

"Well I can wait until you come back." He said thoughtfully, "where are you going?" Great now I was going to have to lie to him I really was planning to chill at home all day I guess I was going to have to leave.

"God Benson get off my junk . . . I'm going out that's all you need to know." I sighed and started to my room again and he grabbed my arm, not hard or anything just enough to stop me.

"Sam, you . . . okay?" He really looked concerned I was snapping a lot and for no reason except for the fact that I wanted to drive home the fact that I wasn't some mushy pathetic girl . . . I was still me.

"Get off of me!" I snatched my arm away.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I needed Sam, I wasn't creative in the artsy sense and my professor seemed to think she was. She ate up all that bologna Sam had written about being in love with the brown haired and brown eyed girl. Now I have an professor who is excited to see my other works in regards to this project and I stuck with nothing well I mean I have come up with some ideas but I think they all suck. Now this thing is due Monday and I have to deal with a pissy Sam. I don't get it just the other day she was confiding in me and now she was being distant again. I sat down on the couch confused, I mean Sam never used to make sense but the Sam I had experienced lately was a lot less volatile than the creature I was just in contact with. Carly came and sat in the living room with me smiling all the while part of me felt like she had something to do with Sam irrational behavior.

"What'd you need Sam's help on?" She said smiling at me.

"Just this project she'd helped me with before." I said as little as possible because I didn't want her help, I wanted Sam . . . to help me with the project.

"What's it about silly maybe I really can help you." She moved over to the sit on the couch beside me.

"About love and expressing it through words and video," I shrugged, "Sam helped me with the first part of the assignment and now I'm working on the second part of it and I'm stuck."

"Well of course I can help you with that! I'm more in tune with that kinda stuff than Sam why didn't you come to me first." She smiled at me and played with her hair.

"I didn't know I really needed help. Sam kinda just forced her opinions on me but I was glad she did." I went into the kitchen and grabbed my books since it looked like Sam wasn't coming out of her room I decided to let Carly help me.

"Sam is pretty forceful," she said as she looked over my assignment. She read over the things I had written and blushed a couple of times I think she thought I was writing about her.

"Wow Freddie this is wonderful. Why do you think you need help?" She said handing me back the paper.

"Because there's nothing original on the page everything that was said has been said by someone before." I frowned at the paper willing it to be original.

"But it's how you feel you shouldn't change it." Carly countered. "I think it's very romantic," she scooted closer to me, "I like the part about her eyes." She tried to make eye contact with me.

"Carly . . ." I started to tell her again that I wasn't trying to have nor did I want a girlfriend when Sam came out of the room and headed toward the kitchen she dropped her plate in the kitchen and then headed for the front door.

"Alright peoples I'll seeya whenevs."

* * *

Sam's POV

"Did you do my assignment Sam?" Dr. Mitchell asked as she pulled her pen and pad from her desk. She was nice enough to allow me to stop by her house for a session, I needed to vent about all the craziness in my life all the little things that were plucking my nerves.

"Yeah it was your stupid little assignment that is ruining my friendships!" I huffed. It had been only been a day since Freddie moved in and I was going insane. I hated him for being there, I hated Carly for the way she acted around him, and I hated myself for feeling this way.

"What was your conclusion?"

"My conclusion?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

"On your feelings for Freddie? What did you come up with?" She had her pen poised to write.

"That Freddie is and will always be a nub." I said bluntly.

"Sam you don't have to but on these pretenses with me. Your resistance to form direct conclusion about this leads me to believe that my suspicions were correct, you're feelings for Freddie are very deep and completely unresolved. The question is can we resolve some of these feelings and get rid of some of your anger." I shook my head in disbelief at this woman.

"You're crazy I can't believe you're a therapist when you are sprouting all this crazy! You want a sane thought about Freddie . . . I hate him." I said bluntly.

"Why lie to me? This session is confidential . . . maybe you just can't admit it to yourself." She wrote on her stupid little pad.

"What are you writing?" I said leaning over and reading over her shoulder.

"I pretty much told you." She laughed.

"Insecurity issues . . . I don't have insecurity issues erase that!" I yelled.

"I'm using a pen." She smirked.

"Then mark it out, rip the whole page out I don't care, you're wrong." I sat down and breathed deeply.

"You finished?" she asked and then closed her notebook, "you are insecure about people seeing the real you that's why you hide behind this tough girl image . . . you will only be hurt by this in the long run. I think I'm going to prescribe you some mild anti-anxiety medicine due to your current living situation; I want you to be able to be social with your friends." She took out her prescription pad. "It is important that you take one only one a day you understand."

"You can't make it any clearer." I said snatching the script. "One a day got it." I said as I walked toward the door.

"Oh and Sam," I paused and looked at the woman who had changed my life.

"Yeah?"

"Be nice to Freddie." She smirked, "if you can." Was that some kind of sick challenge? Of course I could be nice to Freddie I chose to make his life a living nightmare simply because I can, not because it's fun not because of some kind of warped fear of him being close to me. She's wrong she has to be.

After my pointless appointment I went to the gym to chill with Hailey during her shift. I chilled with her at the front desk while she let in members. "So how goes things with Dave?" I asked as I mindlessly picked at my hair.

"Things are great, he's good for me." She smiled and looked back at me, "not that I don't love your company but why are you here Puckett." I rolled my eyes at her I hated when she called me that it always reminded me of the nub.

"Told you my apartment blows and I didn't feel like doing anything else so you are lucky enough to be graced with my presence. You should thank me now." I laughed.

"Yeah I'll get right on that," she paused and then looked at me, "so Freddie is he into Carly?"

"He has been forever but now he claims not to be." I said without thinking. The one thing about Hailey is that she is very blunt like me. So our conversations are very impulsive and at time we both say things we don't mean to.

"Oh well now that he's living with you two that may change, you may want to invest in some ear plugs to drown out the kinky noises coming for Carly's room." She laughed and I attempted to laugh to but I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

"Do you have a problem with them getting busy? I feel like my comedic styling is being wasted here." She nudged me, "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah duh, I'm just thinking about all that drama that I tried to avoid the first time around being left of my freaking doorstep." I shook my head annoyed, "I'm not dealing with it. I'm not going to be their middle man." I said stealing one of her potato chips.

"Maybe they will just get together and nothing will change on your end and if they have sex they'll be really really quiet." She laughed. I wished she stop insinuating that they would be screwing each other in my apartment. "Ookay no need to look that way, new topic, did you get an email from our drama professor she has given us each a monologue to memorize by next class."

"That's tomorrow is she high there no way I can remember all of that in a few hours!" I said as I opened my email and stared at the stupid request.

"Yeah I was lucky that I opened my email early today I'm constantly staring at it but there's no guarantee what I will sound like tomorrow ya know." I nodded in response to whatever she had said and printed the doc out.

"Look I'll seeya later I'm going to practice my impromptu homework." I grumbled. I walked a couple blocks down to the Library and grabbed a seat by the window. "Love" I cringed at the first word why was this stupid emotion wrapped around everything I was doing lately.

_Love_

_Hatred_

_Such similar curses sent to attack the mind_

_Yet and still I fall victim every time you are brave enough to approach me. _

_Touch me and hold me . . . _

_I fight to stay free I yearn to stay sane yet fail on both accounts. _

_I can't . . . I can't fight it anymore. _

_If you call I will answer, if you go then I will follow because . . . apparently I am yours and belong to no one else. _

_Silly, silly me falling for the man I despise . . . _

_But I guess I lie; because how could I hate the soul that emanates from those eyes? How could I falter from the touch of those hands? How could I anger from his heated breathe against my shoulder? How could I resist his kiss? _

_I can't . . . I can't fight it anymore. _

_If you go I will follow I'm certain. _

_Love _

_Hatred _

_Such similar curses sent to attack the mind. _

"This is crap!" I said as I shoved the paper to the side. I couldn't deliver on pieces about love my professor knew this is was like she picked this piece to torture me. I groaned and looked the piece over once more, at least it wasn't that long I just didn't want to do it. I mouthed the words to myself trying and worked on the facial expression I would use when delivering the piece but then stopped when the little red headed nub stopped in front of me.

"Gotta problem?" I yelled and he shook his head frantically and ran to the opposite side of the library it was good to know I wasn't losing my touch.

After about a half hour of staring at the same words over and over again I decided to head home, hoping that my roommates would either be gone or asleep.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Carly tried to help with this stupid project and to her credit she gave me a lot of ideas but they were all predictable. I didn't want a paper or a montage video full of cliché things that depicted love . . . I could do that on my own. I mean I could talk about red roses, doves, and rainbows and all the stuff she mentioned but I don't think it would impress my professor the way Sam did.

"I can't think of anything . . ." I frowned at the paper, just as I decided to put the paper away and relax for a little while Sam came in. She looked startled by my appearance which didn't make sense considering the fact that I now lived here.

"Hey Puckett where have you been all day?" I asked making small talk before I begged her for help again.

"Out," she grumbled and then dropped her bag in recliner before heading to the kitchen, "I had an appointment and went to the gym. Hailey told me about this assignment I have that I didn't know about and been working with this monologue all day. My professor is torturing me with this love stuff she said that she does not feel compelled by my love scenes . . . she doesn't feel like I'm really in love with the dude I'm acting with . . . so everything I've been given has been about love."

"Maybe you don't seem like you are in love with the guy is because you're not." I said in a matter of fact manner.

"Duh of course I'm not doof, it's an acting class I'm supposed to be able to portray love even if I don't feel it. Why am I even talking to you?"

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't you read the script to me and I'll tell you if I believe you're in love. Who knows listening to you may motivate me to work on my own project again." I sighed.

"God you and that stupid project! It's just words Benson at least you don't have to bring them to life. You can write anything, anything at all and not mean a damn word . . . hell you could write about an imaginary lover and how you desire to make her real . . . it would be kind of cool if at the end of it all you realize she real and right in front of your face . . . Carly could play the chick it would be kinda awesome." I loved the idea I could put all the things I love into one woman and make her sort of a mystery until the very end of the video as soon as she spoke I had a million idea as to how I could pull of such an awesome thing.

"That is freakin brilliant Sam! See this is why I needed you earlier I spent all day trying to come up with something as great as this and you pulled it off in less than five minutes." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me. After getting something to eat she joined me in the living room.

"That's because you're class is so easy that a baby could pass it. Me on the other hand I'm going to fail a class that I meant to take to get an easy A . . . someone should have told me that acting was hard." She groaned. "I guess I should go look this thing over." She went to get up and leave.

"I seriously think that you reading the script to someone else would help you pull it off in the long run." She cringed but I could tell she was considering what I had said.

"I don't want it to be mushy . . . so this is the way I would say it if I really felt the words," she said before she started, she closed her eyes and then focused back on me, "Love . . . Hatred . . . Such similar curses sent to attack the mind. Yet and still I fall victim every time you are brave enough to approach me. Touch me and hold me . . . I fight to stay free I yearn to stay sane yet fail on both accounts," her eyes became angered and vulnerable, "I can't . . . I can't fight it anymore," she sighed as if she were unwillingly confessing some deep dark secret. "If you call I will answer, if you go then I will follow because . . . apparently I am yours and belong to no one else," she laughed as though she were disgusted, "Silly, silly me falling for the man I despise . . . but I guess I lie; because how could I hate the soul that emanates from those eyes? How could I falter from the touch of those hands? How could I anger from his heated breathe against my shoulder? How could I resist his kiss?" She sighed again and her look became more soft and loving, "I can't . . . I can't fight it anymore. If you go I will follow I'm certain. Love . . . hatred. Such similar curses sent to attack the mind." She looked down and murmured the last words before looking back at me. "Well nub what do you think?" It was weird how quickly she could snap back into being such a hard being after such a performance she had to feel something to be able to act that way. That meant that Sam was human and actually had the ability to react to someone in that way. Would she ever react to someone that way?

"Yeah that was great Sam . . ." I was sure I was staring at her like an idiot but I didn't know how else to respond to her, "really believable." So believable that I wanted to touch her, of course I knew that she would never think something like that about me, she hated me there was no underlying emotion that caused it I would have sensed something by now.

"Thanks," she murmured as she plopped down beside me. She didn't believe me, she sighed and looked at my paper that Carly and I had worked all afternoon on and she laughed. "Our love is like a rose, so pure and divine? How do you know a rose is pure?" She laughed again and I shrugged.

"I don't know . . . this stuff sucks!" I groaned and covered my face.

"Stop being a puss," she moved my hands and I think we were both caught off guard by our proximity. The light danced in electric blue eyes, "your . . . info is conflicting. In the other paper we talked about roses but we didn't talk about it's purity we talked about it's thorns it is evident to everyone that a rose has thorns . . . it is cliché too but it seems that cliché is what you are going for but it can be taken deeper. Why does her dangerous beauty sing to me so sweetly? If I reach out to touch her for sure I will be harmed. God I gotta get out of this acting class I sound all proper and cheez!" We both laughed.

"It's good I like it." I caught eye contact with her again and she moved away from me slightly. I was making her uncomfortable . . . why would Sam be uncomfortable around me?

"Well then write it down nub!" She rolled her eyes. I pulled out a piece of paper and she went through the rest of the paper making what I already had written work. "Wow did you actually write that her brown eyes were pools of brown water? Brown water is mud doof! You said her eyes were like mud!" She laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. "People compare blue eyes to bodies of water . . . brown eyes are supposed to be deep and enticing."

"I think blue eyes can be both," I said as I searched for her eye contact yet again, "Sam . . ." I didn't know what I was about to say I just wanted to say her name.

She pulled her eyes away from me and looked back at the paper. "You could call them fiery and passionate . . . the mystery girl's eyes could see through your soul that's cliché too." She laughed.

"I could want to touch her face," I said because for the past ten minutes I'd been dying to touch Sam, "and kiss her soft pink lips."

"Yes both things are again very cliché but I wouldn't put them in you paper every paper will probably say those things maybe you should be a little more crude." She smirked.

"Are you telling me to hand in smut Puckett?" I laughed.

"Not full on raunchy smut just passionate impulsive expression of lust and cheez . . . it would be realistic," she arched her eyebrow at me, "unlike this crapola," she said as she waved my paper in the air.

"And that crapola." I said as I grabbed her script, "but seriously I like the idea of speaking from an honest perspective of what I would want to do to the person I was in love with. Thanks Sam you have been a lifesaver I owe you."

"Yeah I know you will be helping with my Calc homework for the rest of the semester. I had already decided that you would be my math slave." She laughed.

"I'm down for handcuffs if you are." The thought of being tied to Sam's bed did not seem bad to me at all. I couldn't believe all the thoughts that were creeping into my mind it had to the fact that night was crashing in and I was tired. I couldn't possibly want to be with Sam it would be too crazy.

"On that note of stupid, I'm . . . going to bed. Night Benson." She got up and went to her room.

"Night Sam . . . dream about me." I teased and she looked horrified.

"Yeah when pigs fly, do somersaults, and splits." She rolled her eyes and left me alone with all my thoughts of her.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hoped you like it! Please review if you liked it and if you didn't please don't flame. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

"Come on Sam focus!" Freddie whined at me, I was seriously trying but I hated this class, it was boring, hard, and I was about to give up. I put my head on the coffee table and sighed.

"I'm trying . . . I just need a break." I groaned and I felt his hand on my upper back rubbing it.

"You're doing good . . . you mainly just have to be careful of all the rules." His hand on me was making me uncomfortable I felt as my body tensed against my wishes. He had gone from moving in small little circles to parading his hand up and down my back.

"God what part of break don't you understand! And stop that you're driving me crazy!" As soon as I said the words I realized how it sounded. He moved his hand and frowned at least he took it negatively which was how I meant it. He got up and went to the kitchen bringing back two glasses of tea.

"So what skits are you two bringing back for the reunion of iCarly?" He said changing the topic.

"So far we have both agreed on bringing back The Cowboy and the Idiot Farm girl skit, and of course we will do random dancing throughout the show. Carly said she wanted to do a couple of new segments too." I finally looked at Freddie again, he seemed too close I couldn't stand it, no matter where he sat if he was in the same room lately he was too close. I had been trying not to use Dr. Mitchell's meds personally because I think she is full of it when it comes to this Freddie mess but I can't deal with the constant icky feeling it makes me wanna puke.

"Cool I like both of those. I wonder if we could pull Gibby away from his girlfriend long enough to be part of the show?" Freddie mused.

"Yeah Carly already thought of that and emailed him, texted, and call him a few times." I laughed the girl is very annoying when she was determined.

"Well that is very persistent of her." Was all Freddie said, whenever he talked about Carly he didn't seem to light up at all. When we were younger his eyes would glaze over at the mere mention of her but now . . . it made me wonder if Carls and me were doing the right thing. If he didn't want her should we really try to force him to feel something he doesn't and what was worse I couldn't figure out for the life of me why I cared?

"Hey Freddie?" I paused because I didn't know how to word what I was about to ask. He looked at me and his eyes became serious but they always did when I called him by his real name.

"Sup," he smirked a little. He must have thought I was upset about something because he looked worried.

"Okay, I was wondering if you thought it was possible for you to ever hook back up with Shay? I mean you know that she is like in love with you right and the two of you are perfect for one another . . . or at least that what she says." I searched his faced and he seemed a little annoyed.

"Did Carly put you up to this?" He looked down I couldn't tell how pissed he was put I knew his was pissed.

"No. I wanna know nub! Tell me!" He looked at me again, I punched him lightly and he flinched but didn't seem affected by the action one way or the other. I hated the stupid urges I had to touch him. It felt like I had some kind of heartburn or something, my chest literally stung.

"I don't want Carly." He looked over my whole face and I wondered what the crap he was looking at.

"I know you say that now . . . but do you think you might ever want her back?" I said trying to make him picture his life in the future hopefully he'd realize that he'd want Carly in the long run and I will have saved the day . . . and everyone could call me Super Sam.

"I can't say for sure what the future holds . . . I can tell you that I'm not interesting in dating anyone right now." His eyes seemed glued to my mouth so I bit my lips hoping I didn't have anything on them. "I'm not . . ."

"Well I'll try to drive the point home to Carly later . . . I don't want her to put too much effort into something that's not going to happen." I got up and went to the kitchen.

"I've tried telling her myself several times but she doesn't believe me what makes you think you'll do any better?" He stood by the bar watching me, which was crap I really had no reason to be in the kitchen I just wanted distance from him. I decided to make a sandwich since I could always eat.

"Because I'm blunter and meaner than you!" I laughed, "seriously though I'm just want her to be aware of the situation . . . if it's hopeless it's hopeless." I sighed.

"I'm glad at least one of you understands." He said picking at one of the papers on the bar.

"Why didn't you two work again?" I asked because seriously couldn't remember.

"She reminds me of my mother . . . she wanted to control everything we did, which drove me crazy. That and I wasn't as passionate about her as I thought, whenever we kissed I felt like I was kissing my sister or something." He shook disgusted by the thought.

"You know that she thinks it's about sex? She thinks that you were ready to have sex and she wasn't and that's why the two of you broke up." He laughed like I had to some brilliant joke.

"What would make her think that we never even talked about sex? Not once did I ever try anything with Carly."

"Well then why did you sleep with Laney right after breaking up with Carly?" I countered arching my brow, he looked shocked he must've thought I didn't know.

"Why so many questions about my personal life Sam?" He smirked at me, "I feel like I'm being interviewed." I just shrugged a response I really didn't care what he thought my reason was this was my duty as Carly's wing woman to find out all the necessary details for their reunion but listening to him talk made me honestly believe that it would be in her best interest to give it a rest and just be friends with the guy. "Laney was my girlfriend she pushed the whole sex thing because she had already been sexually active and I was bored so we did it." He said bluntly.

"That makes you a dog Benson." I was joking but it was extremely out of character for him to use a girl.

"No it doesn't if she hadn't have made her advances on me I wouldn't had sex with her either. I would never pressure anyone into that sort of thing." He looked directly in my eyes and then an awkward silence hit the air. "Sam, have you ever . . ."

"Hey peoples!" Carly busted through the front door. "Guess what . . . movie night!" She held three movies in her hands. "I figured we call all hang out like we used to!" She beamed.

"That's cool Sam needs a break from math anyway else wise her head will explode." He smirked.

"Haha." I said dryly. I entered the living room and took the videos from Carly, all of them were love stories, I arched my eyebrow and she smirked. I guess this was part of her plan to get Freddie back but anybody with common sense would know that all a romance movie does for a guy is but him to sleep, hell they put me to sleep.

"Can we talk?" She motioned for me follow her into my room.

"What's up Shay?" I said as I plopped down on my bed.

"I have a plan for tonight," she whispered, "I'm going to need you to get super tired and go to sleep after the first movie okay?" Her big brown eyes pleaded with me.

"Look Shay, there's something I should tell you . . ."

"Can it wait until after tonight? I really think this should work and Freddie and I will be back together." She beamed it was sad that I was going to take her happiness and throw in the toilet.

"I don't know if you can change his mind. He seems pretty set on just being friends with you." My statement came out a lot nicer that than I planned for it to.

"Trust me I'm gonna change his mind." She winked at me and left my room. I couldn't believe that I was going to have to actually sit still and watch her attack on Freddie. Not that I cared, I didn't care the first time they were together, I didn't care when she kissed him just because he saved her life, and I didn't care that he wanted her so badly when we were little. I felt like I was going to throw up watching Carly throw herself at someone was always disgusting. Maybe this would be the perfect time to try out Dr. Mitchell's magic pills. I pulled them from my sock drawer.

"Just one . . ." I said mimicking my annoying therapist. I popped a pill and prepared to go back out into the living room ready to live out this disaster of a nightmare.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I couldn't believe that Carly wanted us to all sit and watch The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, and Dear John why was she trying to torture me. I plopped down on the couch; Carly came in the room and joined me.

"Which one do you want to start with?" She smiled she was really excited by this and I tried to make her believe that I was too.

"Your choice . . ." I stretched I wondered what Sam was doing that was taking so long.

"I think we should start with A Walk to Remember because that movie always makes me cry." She put the movie into DVD player and Sam finally came out wearing her orange and purple PJs for some reason I liked the way they looked on her since the first time I'd seen them they made her seem more feminine and her cami and shorts showed a lot of skin . . . not that I liked Sam's skin I just don't normally see much of it.

"Why do you rent movies that make you cry? I thought movies were supposed entertain the masses not depress them." Carly just rolled her eyes at Sam who now sat on the floor. I could see what was going on. This was a set up Sam was making it easy for herself to make an exit. I guess she hadn't taken what I said earlier seriously which was weird because she really did seem engrossed in our conversation.

"Some people appreciate a real story." She countered.

"I live real . . . I watch ridiculous fantasy," she laughed, "popcorn?" She looked at me.

"Yeah sure." I thought she was asking me if I wanted some.

"No, go make me some nub!" Sam snapped but again her blue eyes sparkled and issued me a playful stare. I pretended to be annoyed and got up. As I went to into the kitchen I heard as Carly whispered to Sam I saw Sam's reflection in the toaster oven she seemed apprehensive about something.

"Hey Sam can you come here for a sec?" I yelled.

"What did you forget how to use the microwave. You just push the little button that says popcorn it's not that hard!" She responded and made no movements to the kitchen. I would have to find a way to talk to her in private to see what was going on.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted kettle or butter popcorn." I made up something.

"You know that I kettle corn tastes like straight janke!" I came back and Carly had hit the lights and the movie was going through its previews. Carly made herself comfortable at my side as Sam sat on the floor at her feet.

"At least watching these movies should help you in your drama class." I said with nothing better to say.

"Yep I need all the help I can get being mushy." Sam laughed and Carly looked confused.

"Are you doing love scenes in class?" Carly questioned, I couldn't believe that she hadn't been sharing information with Carly that I knew weeks ago.

"Yeah, I have to do some readings on love no big deal." Sam shrugged and looked uncomfortable I guess she didn't want Carly to know.

"Who are you reading with?" She asked.

"I've only read with one person so far and that's Ronald . . . but most of my pieces have just been readings only like two in the form of an actual script . . ." Then the movie started and Sam went silent. As the light from the television danced around the room it played on Sam's skin causing my focus to be drawn to her legs, her thighs, her shoulders, and neck. I shook my thoughts quickly the night again was becoming my worse enemy, when I said I didn't want a relationship right now I meant it, but with Sam I could be sure she would never want one with me anyway . . . the question why was I thinking about this cheez I knew Sam wasn't. She just sat there bored out of her mind unknowing that the man behind her was trying to sort out his feelings were she was concerned. I could just be curious about her sexually, I mean the girl was gorgeous perhaps I just wanted an opportunity with her . . . but in reality I wouldn't want to belittle Sam in that way by even asking such garb, the reality was I had never seen Sam with many guys period and a good part of me believes she still is a virgin I was going to ask her today when Carly barged in but now I guess I will never know since opportunities like that don't just fall off trees. I shifted on the couch trying to fall into a good position to fall asleep.

"No sleeping you guys I want you to enjoy the movie!" Carly reprimanded, this was part of the reason we would never work she was like this 24-7.

"I'm not asleep but I've seen this movie at least 10 times and each time it's been with you." Sam sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail exposing even more skin. I was surprised that Carly hadn't caught on to the fact that I was staring a hole into Sam's back. Everyone once in a while Sam would look back I guess she could feel my stares either that or she was making sure that I hadn't fallen asleep.

We had made it through half of the movie Sam was starting to drift. She sat with her back resting on the couch the Carly and I was sitting on. She sighed a few times and repositioned and eventually ended up resting her head on my knee and falling asleep.

"Sam!" Carly said once she realized Sam's positioning. Sam laid motionless never responding to her.

"You don't have to wake her she not hurting anyone." I countered, I didn't want Sam to move I liked the fact that she was resting on me she was warm and gave me something else to focus on besides the stupid movie in front of me. However Carly saw fit to ignore my remarks.

"Sam wake up!" She threw a few pieces of popcorn at her head and Sam began to stir. She grumbled something then awakened wide eyed and disoriented. She looked at the TV and groaned.

"Ugh, I hate the end of this movie!" Sam groaned, "I can't believe I fell asleep and this cheez is still on! I think I'm going to bed you two have fun." She got up and Carly smirked slightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the ending? It's a real tear jerker." Carly said half way attempting to keep Sam in the room.

"Nope, I'm done." She said heading to her room.

"That's not fair! She gets to go to bed and I'm stuck here watching chick flicks." I commented.

"Who cares about you Benson all I know is that I'm going to bed." She said as she made her way to her room a good part of me wanted to follow her but I know that action would only get me killed if not by Sam then by Carly.

"Well I want to sleep too . . . maybe I could sleep on your floor?" I murmured to Sam, she frowned at me, then stole at glance at Carly.

"You could probably sleep on Carly's floor . . . right Carls?"

"Yeah, but it would totally suck you leaving me down here all alone." She jutted her bottom lip and batted her eyes all pitiful like.

"Well on that note . . . night all!" Sam stretched before leaving me alone in the danger zone.

* * *

Sam's POV

God Dr. Mitchell didn't tell me how dizzy and tired those pills could make you. I barely remember Carly even starting that stupid movie. I was so glad to be in bed, it was a hundred times better than using Freddie's kneecap as a pillow. As I shifted to my stomach under the covers I heard Carly laugh.

"Oh Freddie you're so crazy!" She giggled and I gagged a little in my mouth. The nub was probably soaking her act right up and that was a good thing . . . it was supposed to be a good thing anyway. She was probably cuddled up with her resting her head on his shoulder by now and it was all thanks to me. I mean compared to me Carly was an angel. She looked perfect the more time that Freddie spent with the both of us the more awesome Carly would look in his eyes.

"You are so welcome Carls! You're life deserves to be perfect." I grumbled as I punched my pillow and convinced myself that I was just fluffing it. I also convinced myself that the horrible pain in the bottom of my stomach was caused by the indigestion I had from eating all that pork today and the swell in my chest was heartburn. Three more good smacks and I considered the pillow good and fluffed then I heard her giggle again, his laughter, and my discomfort worsened. "I be damned if I'm going to their wedding." It would totally be a sham, I know for a fact that Freddie doesn't love her and isn't interested but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help Carly get what she wanted . . . and what kind of friend would I be to Freddie if I allowed her to manipulate him. "I've never been a really good friend to Freddie." Something about that irked me but it was the reality. I abused the poor nub in the past and now I'm all conflicted . . . not about liking him because I didn't . . . but because I really didn't want either of them hurt in the long run.

* * *

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" I felt as Carly shoved me, I rose to my elbows in an attempt to wake myself.

"Wha- What's up?" I barely got out. I got it together enough to realize that it was still dark outside and was barely 3AM.

"Freddie and me that's what!" She bounced on my bed excited. "I couldn't wait to tell you! We almost kissed!" I frowned confused by two things why was Freddie almost kissing Carly and why didn't he going ahead with the action.

"Almost?" Sat upright and stretched. "Who stopped who?" I said fishing for details that I knew she would more than happy to give.

"He stopped but I could tell he wanted to," she smiled and bounced some more, "you know what this means right?" I shook my head sleepily I was too tired to warp my brain enough to think like Carly.

"That he still wants me silly! He must be afraid of something . . . maybe he has a fear of commitment or something. Don't worry Sam we'll figure out what it is." She patted me on the shoulder like I seriously was concerned.

"We?" I grumbled.

"Yeah we," she arched her eyebrow at me, "come on Sam you know you're gonna help me." She batted her eyes at me all pitiful like and I groaned because I knew she wouldn't let up until she got her way. Instead of telling her where she could shove her stupid we, I decided to be flexible.

"Fine we!" I fell back onto my pillow letting her know I was finished with the conversation.

"Goody!" She hugged me briefly and left the room.

* * *

Author's note: Yay new chapter! This is more of a set up chapter interesting things to come! Remember flames make me sad and reviews make me glad!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam's POV

The next morning I felt drugged that one little pill had really done a number on me. I groaned as I grabbed a ginger ale from the fridge with hopes that it would stop my head from spinning. I was confused by Carly's news last night. Why would Freddie almost kiss Carly when not five minutes before she walked in the door he was telling me how he was completely uninterested he was in her maybe the nub was completely full of fluff and was lying. It would make sense that he still wanted her my question is why would he lie to me? It's not as if I cared or anything. I popped a couple of aspirin for my head and that's when I spotted the nub in question leaning on the counter.

"Rough night?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and moved pass him. It was none of his business how my night was and I really didn't have to tell him anything I plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs with my back turned to him. "Awww, come Puckett you know you want to tell me who peed in your corn flakes." He put his hands on my shoulders and I tensed up.

"Hands off!" I shoved his hands off me, "I can't even have a headache without being annoyed by you. I'm starting to think you need to go back where you came from." I rolled my eyes at him again to make my point clear, I was pissed at him.

"Excuse me for trying to care about you Sam!" He snapped back but seemed uneasy by his own statement.

"I didn't ask for you care or your concern." I went to storm out of the room.

"Why are you acting more pissed than usual? What's wrong?" He followed me.

"For a smart guy you're really being dumb, I didn't answer you the first time what makes you think . . ." He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up . . . just shut up! Forget I asked I feel for anyone who ever . . ." He was so angry it actually scared me.

"What's going on here?" Carly came downstairs and sat on the arm of the couch that Fredward and I was sitting on.

"I'm just trying the silence the demon." He smiled slightly but his eyes where still pissed, he removed hand over my mouth.

"I'm surprised she hasn't bitten you by now!" Carly giggled, now that she had mentioned it would have been a good idea. She wrapped her arms around Freddie's shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine . . ." He looked confused as he pulled her arms from around him. "I heard you talked Gibby into doing a couple of skits for the reunion show?" He said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, he is pretty much convinced, we'll just have to make sure to pry him away from his girlfriend for rehearsals. I think it's so sweet how much he loves her, don't you?" She said as she moved closer to Benson.

"It's good to have someone you have a generally good vibe with." He nodded and seemed uninterested in her conversation, I knew I was. I planned to go to work and see if there was anything I could help with before my first class started anything to get me out of this hellhole.

* * *

Freddie's POV

"Carly we need to talk okay," I said sitting back down on the couch I knew she would follow me because apparently she wanted to be surgically attached to my hip.

"What's on your mind Freddie?" She smiled seductively, "Or do I have to guess?" She placed her lips on mine and tried to engage me in a kiss. As soon as I went to break the kiss I heard the door slam it had to be Sam leaving, which meant she saw us, part of me was horrified by this, she was going to think I was a liar and for some reason I didn't want her to view me that way.

"Look Carly you are going to have to stop this! Stop trying to hook up with me because I don't want you in that way! I don't know how to make it any clearer!" I sighed exasperated, I stood and went to remove myself from her presence.

"Freddie," Carly grabbed my shoulder trying to force me back into the sitting position, "I just don't understand. What made you fall out of love with me because I'm still in love with you?" Her big brown eyes stare into mine.

"I've told you a million times . . .," she stared at me and there seemed to be a sense of need in her eyes, I sighed and sat down, "I love you as a friend. When I grew up I grew out of love with you Shay, I wish I could make you understand." I grabbed her hand hoping to make her understand that I still cared but there was no fizzle between us.

"I think you're wrong Freddie I just know that if we try again you would fall back in love with me." She squeezed my hand tighter. "Please Freddie for me?" I thought back to how many times hearing those words made my heart melt.

"I think us trying again would only end up hurting you worse." I looked down not wanting to see the look in her eyes.

"Or it could be the best decision of both of our lives . . . I'm not going to give up on this!" I heard as the tears enter her voice.

"I know your not but this conversation is over. I'm sure that we will be talking again but I need to get ready for class."

* * *

Sam's POV

First class and I'm in a pissed sort of mood even more so than normal. I was hoping that the activity in my drama class would allow me to let go of some of my anger.

"Good morning class!" The professor said as I sat down into my chair. "Don't get too comfortable I have a small surprise for you if everyone could please grab there things we are headed to Jude's Hall."

"What the cheez is in Jude's Hall?" I asked Hailey who was quickly trying finishing her breakfast and catching up with the rest of the class.

"It's where most of the big production plays and lectures take place on campus." She shrugged, "I don't know what's going on in that lady's head." When we stepped inside the building Dr. Lopez stood beside this younger nerdy looking chick.

"Welcome drama chicks, I'm Professor Arnold and together with Professor Lopez we have decided to change our curriculum just a bit." I looked to side and saw all of the nubs in this Arnold chick's class, then I realized that my nub . . . I mean Freddie was in her class. "My audio visual guys will be working with you to put together your final projects and this will give my guys a second project and which ever looks the best will be there grade for the entire class." I was bored listening already.

"So you will be set up in teams of two, one drama student and one audio visual student will be partnered to work together for the rest of the semester." Dr. Lopez said and I cringed slightly hoping to god I wasn't partnered with anyone too nubby or nasally. "Oh, and to my drama students we will still be doing our improve warm ups and today will be no different." I groaned and rested my head on Hailey's shoulder.

"At least Ronald isn't here so you won't have to pretend to be in love with him today." She whispered playfully and I laughed.

"Hailey it's time for your rage performance," Dr. Lopez always called Hailey first I think she just really enjoyed watching her perform because she was really good but Hailey of course hated it. She hoped up on the stage. "Okay you will need a partner for this scenario." Hailey quickly pointed me out and everyone looked back at me including Benson his eyes widened he must not have realized I was in this class. "Okay ladies Miss Puckett you are the flight attendant and Miss Moore you are the passenger because they got your dinner order wrong, I want this performance to be comedic but I want your anger to be genuine . . . okay and action!" Hailey sat in the metal chair and sighed deeply as she got into character.

"Excuse me Miss can you come here for a second please?" I walked over to her pretending to be annoyed which was easy because I was.

"Yeah?"

"What does this look like to you?" She pointed to her imaginary dish of food.

"Airplane food?" I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"It's chicken I clearly asked for the salmon and this is not salmon!" Hailey shoved the tray away from herself.

"Sorry," I went to walk away without taking the plate.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She snapped, "YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS CRAP AWAY NOW AND BRING ME WHAT I ORDERED."

"Look there isn't any plates left I'm tired and my feet hurt so I'm going on my fifteen sorry lady!" I snapped back.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID FEET, THEY COULD FALL OFF FOR I CARE BUT YOU WILL TAKE THIS PLATE ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!" She stood and got in my face.

"Oh really?" I stepped closer to her.

"YEAH!" She took her fake plate and shoved it in my face and I pretended to be mortified.

"And scene good job ladies." We both went to exit the stage.

"Hang on Miss Puckett you might as well go next," Dr. Lopez said, "Ronald dropped the class so we will have to find a gentleman who is willing to assist you in your scenario today. To my surprise most of the guys in the audio visual class put there hands up in the air, then again I shouldn't be surprised most of the guys in the class probably don't interact with a girl on a normal basis so to them this is the perfect opportunity. Dr. Lopez was about to pick one of the losers in the front row when Dr. Arnold stopped her.

"It's probably best to pick someone who doesn't want to do it so they won't take advantage of the opportunity." She said and my professor nodded. "Freddie didn't have his hand up." His professor motioned for him to come up to the stage and he looked completely disoriented he must've not been paying attention to anything that was being said in class or else he would be filled with the same dread that I was experiencing now. He joined me on stage I couldn't tell if he was scared or confused not that it mattered, I was highly pissed all I felt toward Fredward was anger he was a liar and I wanted nothing to do with him, matter of fact I'd rather work with a completely geeky, nerdy, nasally, clumsy, numb, than to ever pretend to have a shred of interest in Fredward Benson.

"Okay Miss Puckett . . . your scenario is your boyfriend of three years is leaving you because you won't give yourself to him completely emotionally. I want to believe that you love this guy more than anything in your entire life. He is literally walking out your apartment door for the very last time and I want you to give your all and make him stay." I nodded I knew what she wanted, then she looked at Freddie and smiled, "and you just say whatever flows out naturally so that she can get through the scene . . . and action." Freddie pretended to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I said grabbing his arm.

"I told you I'm leaving. I'm tired of living like this I know you aren't as serious about me as I am about you." He put his hand on the fake door knob.

"I am just . . . just put your bags down and stay!" I said putting my hand over his, it was easier to play this part than I thought, I actually felt bummed at the thought that Freddie was walking away from me.

"As much as I may want to," he shook his head.

"We're having a good time," I grabbed both sides of his face, "it feels right . . . us being together why end things now? Why complicate something that's so perfect?" As soon I touched his face something weird travel through my spine, like an odd chill it must've been drafty in the building, I hate drafty buildings.

"A good time? We have been together for years. Years! I . . . love . . . you!" He looked dead in my eyes and delivered the line so clearly that I almost believe he was really talking to me.

"Wh-what?" My words got caught in my throat.

"Don't act like I've never said it before and you always at like this, you're so distant! I don't know what you really want! I can't take it, I can't be with someone who refuses to admit what's right in front of them!" He opened the fake door. "Goodbye." He looked back at me with dread and heartbreak in his eyes; seriously maybe he needed to be in my class.

"Don't, don't . . . DON'T GO!" I grabbed his arm, "please." I whispered tears actually filled my eyes. "Don't go Freddie please," I grabbed his face again, "I love you okay, just please don't leave me!" I threw myself into his arms and started to cry this was the first performance where I actually could give real tears something was really tearing me up inside. "I just don't want to fall so deep that I can't let go but I really don't want you to leave me now . . . I love you so much. I didn't want to admit to myself but I do please don't leave don't hurt me this way!" I looked in his eyes it was the first time I really marveled at their color.

"Don't cry Sam," he wiped the tear from my face, "I'll stay." With that he place his lips on mine and instead of a stage kiss or a small peck on the lips he really kissed me which was odd because I had never experienced a passionate kiss before, my first instinct was to push him away, but since Dr. Lopez still hadn't called cut I had attempt to stay in character so I ran my hands from his chest to the nape of his neck and he tightened his grasp on my waist and deepened the kiss even further. "I love you Sam so much." He whispered so low that no one could possibly hear it but me so why in hell would he say some cheez like that?

"And cut!" He let go of me, stared at me as if he was in a daze then came to, and I just stood there stupefied. "Wow Miss Puckett amazing performance I almost cried and Mr. Benson you should really think about actually taking my class next semester your performance almost had me in tears!" She sighed and plopped back in her chair. She called another one of the girls in our class up to the stage and I quickly exited the stage and sat back down beside Hailey who looked at me with her eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered as she pinched me. "We will be talking about this after class." I huffed and rolled my eyes. I was too confused to be talking to anybody except my therapist, I mean I am pretty pissed . . . I think, I mean I should be pissed. I looked over to Freddie and prepared to give him the look of death so that he would know that he wasn't going to do something that stupid and not get pummeled for it, but he wouldn't look at me. He was bound to feel my icy cold stare on the back of his nub like head but of course he wasn't man enough to address me.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I took the rest of the day off what the hell did I just do! I closed myself up in Sam and Carly's apartment lucky for me they would be in classes for the rest of the day. Sam was going to kill me! Why did I kiss her? There was no script I just kissed for no reason at all. I started packing my things because I knew neither girl was going to want me here after what I had done. I kept going over it again, and again in my head searching for the logic. At first the assignment was stupid and then I started saying lines that I heard on television shows and movies and then it was something about the way Sam looked at me that made believe that . . . I don't know.

"I'm a dead man!" I threw my last item of clothes in my duffle bag.

"You got that right!" Sam obviously skipped class to kill me. "What's your deal first you lie to me, then you kiss Carly, and then top off your freaky deaky insane behavior you kiss me in front of my whole class! Do you know how that made me feel?" She huffed, punched me in the shoulder, and then plopped down beside me.

"Angry enough to kill?" I flinched waiting for her to hit me again, she just laughed.

"I'm supposed to be working on my anger so I'm going to say no, but I wanted to kill you so bad five minutes ago!" She did punch me again, "I guess causing you a little physical pain will have to do."

"Well you've achieved you goal." I said rubbing my arm even though she had punched me and the cheez hurt I still had this urge to . . . .

"Dude what are you doing? Why are you leaning?" She moved away from me.

"Uhhhh . . . it looked like you had something weird in your hair." I said thinking quickly on my feet. She just arched her brow at me.

"Right . . ." she shook her head like she was in disbelief about something.

"What?" I said trying to catch her eye.

"Nothing . . ." She went into the kitchen. I was starting to think she was an emotional eater or something and I felt compelled to follow her so I did. She looked at me and then rolled her eyes. "So . . . why were you sucking face with Shay this morning?" She said as she dipped her finger into the tub of Cool Whip in the fridge.

"I didn't suck on her face, she kissed me and I pushed her away!" I stepped toward I don't know what I felt the need to explain myself. Sam gave some sort of weird half hearted look I couldn't read and then shrugged.

"I want you to believe me Sam!" I grabbed her shoulders and she tensed up she was holding her breath. It finally dawned on me that I was making Sam uneasy, not because she hated me . . . but maybe she was just as confused as I was.

"It shouldn't matter to you what I think." She pulled away from me. "She thinks you're still in love with her." She turned away from me which immediately wonder what she was hiding. "Maybe you should really give her another chance . . . I mean seriously it would make you're life a lot easier and then I wouldn't be in the middle."

"I don't think I can . . .," she looked back at me confused, "Sam ummm . . . maybe . . . I"

"What nub spit it out?" She shoved me.

"What up peeps!" Gibby showed himself and his girlfriend in and I groaned frustrated but maybe it was for the best. Maybe the kiss I shared with Sam had me all confused maybe these new feelings were just the residue of a really good kiss.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry it took forever for me to come back to this story. I hope you like this chapter please read and review! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Freddie's POV

"Hey Gibby what are you doing here?" I asked moving into the living room and away from the natural disaster that almost occurred. I almost admitted my feelings to Sam, which would have been stupid when I wasn't 100% sure what I felt, I wished to God I was. She followed me into the living room and sat on the arm of the recliner I sat in.

"Carly told me to meet her here," Gibby said as he got comfortable which meant he took his shirt off, his girlfriend looked at him, giggled, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Their PDA seemed to make Sam uncomfortable; she moved away from and went back to the kitchen.

"I wonder why she told you to stop by we don't plan to start rehearsals for at least another week?" I said opening up my laptop and checked my cell phone to make sure I hadn't missed anything, Carly usually texted me with impromptu decisions she made but maybe she didn't because she was mad at me.

"Knowing Carly she probably wants to make some final decision on what skits we are going to do. Even if we aren't practicing yet she likes for everything to be order, you should know that by now Benson." Sam said as she rejoined us living room with a bag of pork rinds, this time she sat on the couch beside Gibby.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I cut on the TV for nothing better to do, Carly hadn't sent me any notification on what was going on so I took it as an opportunity to hang with a friend I rarely saw. "So what have you been up to Gibby?"

"Isn't it obvious," he put his arm around his girlfriend, "Jennifer takes up most of my time." He kissed her on the cheek and she giggled.

"What can I say I can't get enough of my Gibby bear." She kissed him back and Sam rolled her eyes and made gag noises.

"Oh my God I threw up in my mouth." She laughed and the girl glared at her, but I couldn't blame Sam the two of them together was so sweet it was nauseating.

"So what up with you Benson are you back with Carly yet?" He said casually, my positioning tensed why did everyone think I was going to end up with Carly Shay. Was there some unwritten law that I wasn't aware of?

"No yet but she's working on it," Sam said shoving more food into to the black hole of a mouth of hers. What I couldn't understand is how she ate as much as she did and still looked so . . . well let's just say that Sam has a really really nice body.

"Carly and I are finished and I won't be travelling down that road again trust me." I said looking at Gibby and then Sam who rolled her eyes at me.

"So dude why are you staying in her house? I mean you can't possibly be going out with Sam?" He said and then flinched thinking that Sam was going to hit him.

"Please Gibby have you finally lost what little bit of brain cells you carried in that head of yours. I would never let Benson lay a hand on me . . . EVER!" She laughed darkly and I boiled inside. Now she was the liar, not two hours ago our lips collided, our bodies connected, and her hands were in my hair.

"Yeah there's no way I would want Sam." I murmured and she snapped her head towards me as if she were offended.

"Please you would be so lucky!" She stood up and got in my face.

"Please Puckett I've already had better than you! What makes you think I would want anything to do with a monster like you?" I stood to meet her demon like stare but her stare became glossy and the fire that expected to be issued was replaced with a watery like substance trying to escape her wide blue eyes. She paused momentarily then shoved me so hard I fell back into the recliner I was standing in front of.

"Carly's stupid to want a nerdy, weak, momma's boy like you she can do a million times better than you! I've tried to tell her a million times! You are the waste of time, space, and energy not me Fredward Benson . . . and for the record . . . never mind forget it your not worth explaining anything to!" With that she grabbed her keys and left. Gibby, Jennifer, and I just sat with this huge silence between us.

"Soooo . . . . I guess we won't be having an iCarly rehearsal?" Gibby said stating the obvious.

* * *

Sam's POV

"So he kissed you?" Dr. Mitchell said after I explained the horrible events of the day to her. I laid back on her couch and relaxed, lucky for me she had cleared her calendar for some meeting that the department head had to cancel so she was completely free for the rest of the afternoon and I planned to take advantage. I had taken one of the anti anxiety pills before walking into the meeting with her. I knew it would calm down my emotions and stop me from (and I can't believe I'm admitting this) crying in front of anybody.

"Yeah, the nub, I mean Freddie, finally lost his mind." I thought back over the event, the shock I felt when I realized he was actually going to complete the task of placing his lips on mind, the odd sensation I felt his hands grabbed at my waist and pulled me closer.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked bluntly like it was the most simple question in the world.

"No, no, no, NO!" I laughed like she had told the most hilarious joke and she smiled mildly.

"I think you protest too much. One simple no would have sufficed." She wrote something in her book and then turned it so that I could see, she wrote one word; denial. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Fine," I sighed, "I didn't like it. I said it only once does that make _you_ happy?" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes the pill was starting to kick in, I wasn't nearly as annoyed or on edge as I would have been if I hadn't took the pill, actually I felt kinda high . . . in a good way.

"What didn't you like about it?" I turned and looked at her confused.

"Everything." I said bluntly.

"Seriously Sam . . . nothing about the kiss appealed to you?" I shook my head and tried to ignore the urge to think about the event again.

"Why do you think he did it? Is he interested in you?" I laughed at her statement and thought about the conversation I had just had with Fredward. He called me a monster I mean we called each names all the time but something about today.

"What's wrong Samantha?" I touched my face it was wet stupid tears.

"I'm just tired," I lied but the therapist kneeled in front of me.

"I'm here to help Sam, I can't tell anybody anything you confess to me, if you can't tell me what's bothering you. Who can you tell?"

"Freddie called me a monster . . . and it upset me a little, it shouldn't have upset me but it did." She nodded in understanding.

"You know what I think and you'll probably think I'm wrong. I think that you care what Freddie thinks about you and you feel that that gives him some sort of power over you and that's why you push him away so hard. You don't want to be hurt by him and you don't want to disappoint him." She spoke quietly like she was talking to a basket case.

"You're full of cheez lady!" I got up and started to walk toward the door but then paused she would write this down she told me in another session that to avoid uncomfortable situations I always run away, since I've been trying to be less violent with people my reaction is to flee before I have the urge to cause bodily damage, however she said that one is really no better than the other because each mechanism is away of avoiding the real problem. "I don't care what he thinks about me . . . he just never called me a monster before . . . not like he did today, it shocked me but it didn't _hurt_ me."

"Then why were you on the verge of tears?" She asked; she was starting to piss me off.

"We need to table this okay?" I frowned so hard that I gave myself a headache.

"Okay then what would you like to talk about?" She said turning the page in her notebook.

"Anything but Benson." I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Carly came home about a half hour after Sam left, surprisingly she was chipper even after the conversation we had earlier. "Hey peoples!" She said addressing Gibby and his girlfriend as well since they were still here why I had no idea, "where's Sam?"

"She went out," Gibby said and Carly gave him a no duh look.

"Did she say when she'd be back?" She said taking her coat off and placing it on the coat rack then joining us on the couch it was awkward four all of us to be sitting in a row but she was determined to sit beside me I kept having to remind myself that it would be rude to get up because she sat down.

"Since when have you known Sam to be that courteous?" I asked and she shrugged.

"She should have stayed I have some important news about the reunion show. I don't why she always has to be so irresponsible!" Carly huffed.

"I think she did a smart thing," Jennifer who is usually . . . how should I put this . . . not the brightest tool in the tool shed, decided to give her opinion, "if she hadn't have left she might have taken poor Freddie's head clear off!" She said wide eyed, she, like most of the people who have pleasure of meeting Sam was scared poopless by her.

"Yeah she was pretty steamed man you should probably sleep with one eye open." Gibby added to his warning to his girlfriend astute observation.

"What did you do to make Sam so angry?" Carly asked.

"When isn't Sam mad at me?" I countered, then I thought back to the night at the pizza parlor and the first time I helped her with her homework, she wasn't mad at me then, matter of fact seemed like she actually enjoyed my company.

"It's her loss that she doesn't see how awesome you are," Carly said rubbing my shoulder but I didn't need her comforting. I was actually kind of concerned about Sam, normally Sam would have just beaten me up and embarrassed me in front of our company but instead she left and with that look in her eyes, I couldn't forget the way she looked at me.

"Anyway back to my news. Thanks to Freddie's online announcement about the reunion show emails have been pouring in from fans questions that they want answered on the show. I separated the emails into groups." She set out five stacks of cards and just as she did Sam entered the apartment. "Look who decided to join us?" Carly said in her annoyed voice, "Sam you've gotta be more responsible when it comes to this stuff what did you have to do that was so important that you had to leave before I came home?" Sam glared at her slightly and then sighed deeply.

"Look Shay you didn't even tell anyone that you were having this thing, that in itself is irresponsible so don't come down on me for having something else to do. I'm here so what goes on?" She said plopping down the recliner. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes seemed a little puffy not red but she did seem . . . tired I guess. Carly just shook her head and issued us each a stack of cards.

"These are the questions that have been asked by the fans. I wanted everyone to have their questions so that they have time to think carefully about their answers." She gave me weird look.

"Dude the fans actually had questions for me! Awesome!" Gibby said flipping through his stack.

"Yeah they even had a bunch of questions for Spencer. I'm actually going to deliver them to him this weekend it gives me a chance to go home because I miss him." A small smile painted her face. "Did any of you all want to go back home?" She looked at Sam.

"I can't I have this project I have to work on with Hailey plus we need to practice for tryouts." Sam actually seemed remorseful about not being about to go.

"What about you Freddie?" She batted her eyes at me I bet she knew that Sam was going to be busy this weekend and this would be her way of getting to spend time alone with me.

"The only time I go home to mother is on the holidays sorry Shay." Sam arched her eyebrow at me then rolled her eyes. What did I say that annoyed her this time? She was probably pissed that she was going to have to be in the apartment alone with me.

"Nice guys you are going to make me travel alone!" She crossed her arms and pouted .

"Jennifer and I could ride up there with ya," he smiled at his girlfriend, "it would give my mom a chance to meet my new lady friend." Jennifer giggled again.

"Well at least I won't be alone."

* * *

Sam's POV

Night fell, Gibby and his giggling girlfriend finally left and I was pass ready to crash. I curled up in my bed and let out a sigh of relief that the day is over, I closed my eyes and then it hit me, memories of the kiss paraded through my head and what worse is that the I kept reliving it over and over. I tossed and turned not wanting to thinking about and deal with whatever feelings it produced. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" If it wasn't bad enough that this nub had consumed my mind now he thinks he can just walk into my room and sit on my bed. He pulled the pillow off of my head and he actually looked concerned for my well being.

"Get out!" I huffed and snatched my pillow back. He frowned and got off the bed.

"Fine just stop making so much noise and I won't be concerned whether you live or die!" He snapped and again my eyes started to water again, I pretended like I had something in my eye.

"Why would you care if a monster like me died?" I countered and a traitor tear fell across my cheek. He moved closer to me and extended his hand to my cheek and I moved away from his touch causing him to pull away.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to die Sam," he looked down at his hands, "and you're not a monster. You're just tough too tough you won't let anybody in."

"Why would you care who I let in?" I lay back down and held my pillow. I was hoping that he would go away I didn't want to have the conversation anymore, I didn't like when Benson was so . . . gentle with me.

"Sam, I do consider you are my friend of course I care. I care about you in general." He sat there silent I didn't say anything I was concentrating on pretending to be asleep hoping again that it would be enough to make him leave. "I'm sorry I called you a monster you just get under my skin!" He laughed quietly, "are you listening to me Puckett?" I turned to him and nodded.

"How could I not with all the yapping you're doing?" I smirked and he smiled.

"Well I guess I should let you sleep?" He seemed hesitant to leave for what reason I had no idea.

"Yeah that would be ideal nub." I shoved him slightly.

"Night Puckett . . . I hate you." He smirked.

"Yeah, I hate you too."

* * *

Freddie's POV

The morning before Carly left to visit Spencer I overheard her conversation with Sam and watched the form a crack in Carly's door.

"Just keep an eye on him okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" She said as she finished packing her bag.

"I'm going to need a definition of what you consider stupid Shay, we are talking about Benson." Sam laughed and plopped on Carly's bed.

"Make sure he doesn't go on any dates or flirt with any girls. You can be my eyes and ears while I'm gone." I heard her as she zipped up her bag.

"Don't you think that's a bit ridiculous if he is interested in someone else who are we to stop him?" Sam said and Carly stayed silent for a while.

"It wouldn't be right him being with someone else Sam. He's so right for me . . . we just work so well together," I moved when I heard her walking toward the door, "just look after everything for me please." Carly nagged and Sam sighed.

"Fine whatever!" Sam huffed.

"Yay! You're the best Sam!" Carly grabbed Sam and squeezed her.

"No I'm really not!" She laughed.

After Carly left I sat on the couch looking through my phone while Sam flipped through the channels on the TV. I decided to test Puckett's promise to Carly.

"I think I might call Laney see if she wants to hit up a movie this weekend." I said pretending to dial the number and she just laughed.

"So you heard our conversation?" Was all she said, "I'm not going to babysit you, do what you want, just know that you will make me a liar if you do anything stupid." She changed the channel again.

"Do you think I should go out with Laney?" I said with my finger on the send button. I studied her face watching for an expression but she gave away nothing.

"No but not for the reason you're thinking." She laughed.

"What's you're reasoning?" Part of me hoped that she was jealous and this was as close to an admission as she was willing to give.

"You don't like her, you'd might as well go out with Carly if you are going to date someone you don't want at least then you'd be making your _friend_ happy." She shoved playfully me and I shoved her back. "And making me an honest woman." I laughed at the thought even if I went out with Laney she would be no where near a being an honest woman.

"Maybe you're right but I really want to go see Blood Shed: The Midnight Slasher and she is the only girl I know who doesn't throw up at the site of blood." I said matter of factly.

"Uh dude, I don't puke at the site of blood." Was she saying that she wanted to go to the movie with me? Would that be like a date?

"Sam you're not a girl!" I laughed and she smacked me across the head. "Oww!" We both laughed and then the room became quiet and everything seemed as if it had paused, maybe it was because I was nervous about what I was about to say. "Seriously though do you want go with me to the movie?"

"Uhhh," she toyed with the remote in her hand, "yeah a movie is a movie I guess." She shrugged, a weird sensation swept over me it was an odd sensation of relief and tension.

"Okay well I'll check on the times." I couldn't believe she had said yes, we were going out, and my question was what does that mean?

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_What does this mean? What is going through Sam's head? Are they going on a date? I guess we'll all see next chapter. Seriously, I plan to update really soon because I know this is a really mean place to stop but I do work two jobs but this will be top priority! As always read and review . . . and please no flames. _

_Oh and which POV would you like to hear the actual date from let me when you review!_

_Thanks _

_Justagirl_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Freddie's POV

"SAM we're going to be late!" I told the woman we needed to leave at 6:55 to make to movie on time and she was still in her room doing goodness knows what. "SAM!" She stepped out of her room she looked . . . umm, well she was wearing a jean skirt and orange button down and a purple cami underneath the outfit made her look very approachable.

"Keep your pants on Benson so what if we are a little late the movie isn't going anywhere and I'm pretty sure they'll still let us in." She said grabbing her bookbag like purse.

"You look . . . uh, why are you wearing a skirt?" I laughed nervously maybe she was thinking like I was, maybe she wanted . . . more.

"Nothing else clean," she smoothed over the fabric of skirt then gave me a weird look, "get over it."

"It's just I've never seen a demon in a skirt." I joked and she rolled her eyes. The reality was I had seen Sam dolled up a couple times, but this was the first time that I dared to think that she dressed that way for me. It made seeing her this way different . . . better.

"Are we going or not?" She was half out the door so I guess we were going.

I paid for tickets, and we sat together in the back row. Sam smelled like a rose, not to sound corny but the perfume she was wearing did have a floral scent. She sighed as we sat in the theatre waiting for the lights to dim.

"So . . .," I said trying to think of something to say to this girl that I have known for a million years but all I could think about was the growing nervousness in the pit of my stomach. I wondered if she was as nervous as I was?

"Yeah?" She snatched the popcorn from me, "So what?" She shoved way too much popcorn in her mouth, which believe it or not made her more approachable to me, it made me remember she was Sam, aggressively hungry, loud mouth, smack talking Sam.

"What made you decide to come with me tonight?" She stopped eating and looked me dead in my eyes and her blue eyes looked widened but only for a moment.

"Because I like free stuff and I like movies." She laughed and then we were both silent for a moment. I debated whether to push the discussion.

"Sam we both know it's more than . . .," the lights darkened and the opening credits began to play.

"Shut it Benson the movie's starting." Sam luckily got out of answering the question. Sam was her normal bizarre self, while everyone else in the screaming at the horror the movie provided, she was laughing so hard she was in tears.

"Dude, did you see his face!" She cracked up and this old lady looked back at Sam like she had lost her mind. "Mind your business lady!" Sam snapped and then continued to laugh.

"Shhh," I tried to calm her but I found myself laughing to but in all honesty the movie was pretty scary to me. The murder in the movie had this sledge hammer and he was bashing in the brains of his victims and the graphics were dead on which was something I could appreciate. I looked over at Sam the way her eyes looked in the dark, they were intriguing for lack of a better way of expressing the sight of them; actually distracting would be a better word. When I looked back at the screen the murder, Verne, was about to kill his next victim and it caught me off guard, so much so that I gasps in horror and grabbed Sam's hand ( the one that wasn't shoveling popcorn into her mouth). She gave me a sort of uncomfortable sort of look. I realized how tight I was holding her hand, I slowly released it, "sorry."

"You should be your palm is really sweaty," she smirked then wiped her hand on her skirt, "popcorn?" She offered my the bag and I took it, it was a big deal to me when she shared her food it was one of the ways I knew she didn't hate me, food was like gold to Sam.

"Thanks." She nodded and acted as though she was now engrossed in the movie and I started to watch the movie again but I couldn't help peaking at her every now and then to see her reactions.

"Stop watching me!" She whispered without even looking at me. "It's weird."

"This whole thing is weird don't you think?" I said nudging her arm off the arm rest and she just rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.

"What's wrong with the two of us doing what we are doing?" She said honestly, "we're friends . . . sort of, this is what they called hanging out nub? You know chilling?" She nudged me back and our arm ended up sharing the space. I liked her definition of what this was even though I knew if that's really what she thought this was then she was lying to herself. If this was just chillin' then I wouldn't have the odd feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach.

I jumped a few more times before the movie was over. The movie had a surprise ending and the step sister of the murder ended up killing him with his own weapon and end the end she went crazy and it looked like she enjoyed the kill so much so that it looked like she'd kill again. "Can you say sequel?" Sam said as the credits started to roll and the lights went up.

"Yeah it was an obvious set up." I said as we exited the room. We started talking about the movie as we walked out of the doors I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Freddie?" Laney and a couple of her friend followed behind us. "You should've called me baby I would've loved to go to the movie with you we could have had a really _really_ good time." She winked at me and completely ignored Sam's presence.

"Right, Laney you've met Sam right?" I said then I looked at Sam who smirked at me, "I know you know Laney." She nodded.

"Oh yeah I know her." She said bluntly.

"So what's the deal with this," Laney asked still giving all of her attention to me, "she doesn't seem like you type." She said talking about Sam without looking at her.

"Well maybe he gotten tired dull old prudes and decided that I could show him a much better time." Sam wrapped her arms around me connecting our bodies. "Isn't that right Benson?" She looked up at me with seductive look in her blue eyes, I never seen her look that way before. "Benson?" She arched her eyebrow at me.

"Oh . . . yeah I had an amazing time with you Sam." I said pulling her even closer and placed my lips on her cheek.

"Oh my god Freddie I can't believe your taste has changed so drastically you went from classy to trashy in like two seconds." Lanely smugly whipped her long brown hair.

"Wow how original did you think of that all by yourself." Sam said mockingly, Laney started to say something but Sam cut her off, "look as much as we'd like to stand here and listen to your nothingness but our night is just beginning." Sam pulled me toward the door laughing the whole time. Once we got outside I asked her what her deal was and she just shrugged.

"You know she's gonna tell everybody that she saw us and Carly may find out." I said seriously knowing that Sam may care even though I didn't.

"Carly will be grateful . . . I just pulled you away from her biggest competition she's gonna love me." Sam laughed confidently. I didn't know if she realized it but we were still walking and her arm was still wrapped around me. I didn't make any sudden movements to bring her attention to it because I like the way she felt against me.

"Laney is no competition . . .," I said for lack of anything else to say, "I feel less for her than I do for Carly."

"Which means you feel something for Carly." Sam countered she looked at me as if she had stumbled upon gold.

"Or maybe, just maybe I don't want to have any dealing with either of them." As we walked down the sidewalk, we almost pass Cinco Amigos they had the best Mexican food on campus. "You hungry?" I asked.

"If you're still buying I'm still hanging." I led her into the restaurant once inside she finally decided to pull away from me and the expression in her face changed, she actually looked quite somber.

"Good evening," the waiter greeted us, "two?" I nodded and he led us to a secluded booth in the corner as I sat across from Sam I noticed that her look wasn't necessarily somber but more uneasy.

"You okay?" I looked up at her from the menu I was pretending to stare at.

"Duh," she rolled her eyes and started mindlessly picking at her fork. She was nervous she barely even looked at me. It was actually kind of adorable the way she was acting, seeing an innocent side of Sam was always refreshing. "So have you eaten her before?" I said again making small talk trying to ease her nerves.

"No but I hear good things? Get some cheese dip?" I nodded I knew from previous experience that she always got cheese dip and salsa when she ate Mexican with Carly. The waiter came and got our orders and again we were plagued with silence.

"Have you looked at those letter things yet?" I asked and she smirked at me.

"Yeah a couple . . . why are you asking me so many question Benson? We don't have to talk ya know."

"You don't want to talk to me?" I was a little pissed at her friendly way of telling me to shut up but on the bright side at least she was being friendly.

"I didn't say that . . . I just feel like I'm being interviewed Freddie," she sighed, "I feel like I'm sitting with Dr. Mitchell."

"Oh . . .," I almost forgot that she had been seeing someone about her anger, "how is that going?"

"Stupidly, especially if she hears about tonight . . .," Sam's eyes widened as if she divulged some secret and she shut down again.

"Why would you tell her about tonight?" I asked curiously.

"We talk about everything . . . sometimes . . . we . . . talk about you." She murmured with lowered eyes.

"Me?" I asked surprised, "why me?" Sam just shrugged. "Sam!"

"Maybe it's because you piss me off so much!" She laughed but I could tell she was partly serious.

"Well you're no walk in the park either!" I smirked. "Why are you always so pissed at me anyway? Has she figured that out yet?" Sam's eyes peaked at me and her mouth delivered a slow smile.

"She has theories but there's nothing conclusive," just as she spoke the food was delivered and she dove into her chicken taco salad.

"Can I hear her theories?" I asked I picked at my Carnitas.

"No," she said bluntly, "can we talk about something else. The last thing I want to be thinking about on a Saturday night is how messed up I am in the head."

"You're not messed up . . . you're just unnecessarily angry." I laughed and she glared.

"Shut up nub!" She said playfully.

"That's the second time you've tried to silence me Puckett. I'm going to end up with a complex." I laughed.

"If you haven't gotten one after all these years there's no need to develop one now." She said pushing her now empty plate away. "They're right this place is awesome!" She said as she dipped the last chip into the cheese dip, "thanks for doing this." She murmured as if she was ashamed of feeling gratitude towards me.

"It's cool Sam I'm having a good time," I put my credit card with the check and I noticed Sam's stare, "what?"

"Nothing . . . just me too, you don't suck as much as I thought you did." She laughed.

"Thanks . . . you ready to go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam's POV

After we got back to the apartment I made a point of separating myself from Freddie. I mean I had a good time but maybe it was too good of a time. When we stepped back into the apartment it was thick layer of weird tension I didn't know what to say so I told him I was tired and that I was going to bed but I was anything but tired, my body was hyper it tingled all over. I tried to sleep but all I managed to do was tangle my body up in my sheets. So I eventually gave up and cut on the TV.

"Girlie Cow nice," I straightened up and prepared for the show mindless antics. I had watched two shows straight and I noticed that Benson was laughing at the same time I was, I muted my TV, he was watching the same thing I was. "KEEP IT QUIET BENSON! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" I yelled and I heard his foot steps toward my room. He opened the door to my room and I made sure I delivered the appropriate glare.

"That is the third time you've tried to silence me Puckett!" He snapped, "I can laugh if I want." He looked at my TV and looked back at me. "Who are you tell me to pipe down when you are watching TV too!" I rolled my eyes.

"The TV is just keeping me company until I fall asleep . . . I'm not really watching it." I said rolling over to my side. I shifted my body under my sheets almost to prove to him that I was going to sleep.

"I could do that . . .," he sat down on the foot of the bed, "I could keep you company until you fall asleep."

"Whatevs, do what you want," I felt odd him being in my room with me alone but I wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. He laughed and then moved onto the other side of the bed.

"Do you mind if I turn up the volume some?" He whispered in my ear and a twinge of nervousness went through me and I pushed him away.

"God Benson!" I moved even further away from.

"What?" He said with the remote in his hand, "I just can't hear what's being said?" He seemed outraged by the fact that I had pushed him and I actually felt sorry for my action which was a first.

"Look, maybe you should go back to your couch." I turned toward him and he looked hurt like a sad little puppy. He nodded and got off the bed and I stopped him. "It was a suggestion Freddie, not a command." I touched his shoulders and he leaned into me a little, I grabbed his collar and pulled him back onto the bed. We ended up on our stomachs facing the foot of the bed watching the rest of Girlie Cow and then some old scary movie that I had never seen but Freddie swore by.

"I can't believe you never seen Psycho if is the birth of the horror movie!" He seemed outrage.

"Sorry but the history of anything seems boring to me." I yawned and repositioned myself to the top of my bed; to my surprise he followed me.

"But surely you heard of it come on Puckett think the infamous shower scene!" He laid his head on the pillow neighboring mine.

"Maybe, I don't know . . .," I murmured I was dozing off, "night Freddie." I made myself more comfortable and then everything went black.

* * *

Freddie's POV

It was crazy Sam looked like an angel while she was sleeping I've seen her doze off on Carly's couch when we were younger and I always thought she was pretty but this was my first time seeing it up close. I touched her cheek and she murmured something I couldn't understand. She missed the scene of the movie I was talking about. I knew that she wouldn't think that was a big deal, being that she was into films that had gore and this film simple gave off the illusion that the girl was killed no blood or anything was involved but looked forward to seeing her pissed of reaction but I'd have to say that watching her sleep was better but I knew it was invasive so I planned to leave but as soon as my body left the mattress she reached over to where I had been sitting.

"Freddie . . .," she murmured then groaned, "so angry . . . stay." I didn't understand what she was talking about but I did hear the word stay and I most definitely did not want to leave.

"Do you want me to stay Sam?" I said getting back on the bed with her.

"Duh," she scooted closer to me and her face was comical it almost looked like she was pouting.

"Don't worry I'll stay," I brushed my thumb against her cheek, she leaned into it, and the next thing she need surprised me she poked her full pink lips out for me to kiss her. I was baffled I didn't want to take advantage of her in her sleep but this may be the one and only time Sam approaches me for a kiss. Who was I to leave her disappointed? I touched my lips to hers, I was careful to keep the kiss innocent and tight lipped but after tonight I knew what I wanted. I wanted Samatha Puckett, God help me I wanted her abuse, her harassment, and her love.

* * *

_Author's note: _

_I sorry it took longer than I thought it would to come back to this. As always tell me what you think! Hang tight real feelings will be discussed in the next chapter or two! Yay! And then the real fun begins (wink). _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Freddie's POV

I woke up in Sam's bed but one important component was missing . . . Sam. Her scent was still strong and it was all over me, she had repositioned herself in the middle of the night placing her head on my chest and I ran my fingers through her curls they were even softer than I expected and having such access to her skin. Anyway it was over now daylight had broken and it was time to get up and be killed or pretend it never happened.

I found Sam in the living room surrounded by textbooks and the letters Carly had given her. She looked up at me but said nothing then returned to her work.

"Hey," I said sitting on the couch beside her.

"I forgot I had this paper due on Monday," she sighed and reached for her laptop, "five pages of horror . . . it might not be so bad I'm pretty good at writing papers." She ran her fingers through her hair in a stressed like fashion.

"You . . . good at writing papers, now that something I wouldn't have expected, not as a typical norm anyway . . . I mean you are good at making things up but when it comes to looking up actual facts I would think you would find it too boring." I laughed and she started typing.

"Go away Benson," was all she said, not even did she give me another glance but I was too selfish to really leave the room so I fiddled with her stuff and watched her work. It seemed that she was working on some sort of literary paper.

"So how far have you gotten?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"One and a half pages . . . almost two, but this is going to take all day." She groaned and stretched, "I've pretty much ran out of things to say. Good thing I had highlighted points already to go and pages folded down the whole nine, but after I finish this paragraph I will have to enlist the help of wiki or something to get me through this one." She laughed.

"You don't want my help?"

"No . . . I can do this one on my own you can go out and do whatever nubs do on the weekend." She smirked a little.

"Since I'm such a nub I want to sit right here and do nothing." I said lying back on the couch.

"Just don't distract me because I've got to get this done. I can't believe I forgot about this stupid paper!" She growled then looked at me, "chips." I rolled my eyes and got up and went to the kitchen.

"You know you could ask!" I chided as I walked back to her barbeque chips in tow.

"Yeah I could . . .," she took the bag and shoved a handful into her mouth, "want some?" she asked with her mouth full. I took the bag; my mom would snap knowing that chips were my food of choice for my first meal of the day.

"This is the second time you've offered me food I'm beginning to think you like me." I teased and she grumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said, nothing has changed between us, I feel the same way about you that I did when I first met you. You are just Freddie the nub that's it! And I'm tired of everyone trying to tell me otherwise!" She got up and went to go to the kitchen but then stopped and stomped her foot.

"Are . . . you . . . . okay?" She was scaring me. I never seen her so worked up quite this way I couldn't really understand over what all I could grasps is that was about me.

"You know I hate being pressured into anything and I hate being told what to do, you know that right?" I nodded. "Well why did I decide to go to a stupid shrink? That's all she does she tries to tell me what I'm thinking and what . . . I'm feeling." Her eye contact ran from my eyes down to my lips.

"What are you feeling?" Maybe she was going to admit it; maybe all we needed was this time alone together to realize that we were meant to be together.

"I'm confused aren't you? Why were YOU in my bed last night? Why were YOU holding me?" She sat back down beside me, "For that matter why did I go out with YOU? Why did I let YOU into my room? We shouldn't have done any of that Carly's gonna be pissed when I tell her." Her eyes saddened.

"Why are you going to tell her?" I wasn't scared by this news I just felt no reason for Carly to know my business.

"You remember how she behaved when we had kissed? She acted as if we committed some sort of crime by not telling her? We both promised to be completely honest." She sat back down and took some pill out of her pocket and popped it into her mouth.

"What was that?" I asked and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Look I don't want to talk about this cheez anymore, pretend I never said anything." She got up and slammed the laptop closed.

"I really don't care about that right now. What did you just take?" I grabbed her cheeks and tried to force her mouth open and she punched me in the gut . . . reminding me that I was still dealing with Sam. I curled over holding my stomach.

"If I want you in my business I'll force you into it, else wise butt out!" She threw all her stuff into a bag and went to leave the room. "Since you're up I can have my room back and before you ask I don't want company!" She hissed before disappearing into the back.

"Fine!" Was the only clever comeback I could think of that girl, that monster of a female was freaking crazy on the verge of bipolar. She was so sweet to me yesterday and now because are conversation was a little too deep she becomes hateful. If that's how she was as a friend I couldn't imagine her as a girlfriend. Still part of me was concerned for her . . . what kind of pills had the doctor prescribed for her anyway? Maybe she really did have serious medical issues we didn't know about. I wanted to follow her into her room but I knew all that would cause was another blow up and my stomach couldn't take another hit, I would give her privacy eventually she would have to come out . . . seriously as much as Sam ate I wouldn't be surprised if she came out within the next half hour. I cut on the TV and decided to get a head start on my own homework the other classes I currently attend are easy to point of being mindless the only reason I'm taking two of them is to bump up my GPA I have a 3.5 I plan to graduate with at least a 3.8 it's a personal goal, Sam's GPA is surprisingly a 3.2, I accidentally found her transcript laying in her binder that "accidentally" fell to the floor.

As much as I hated to admit being this close to Sam and not being in the room with her was kind of hard. Even when we were younger we were always kind of close and always engaging in some sort of physical interaction, whether it be hitting or standing so close that are arms are touching . . . just close. "This is driving me insane." I said to no one in particular I grabbed my coat and headed over to Gibby's.

* * *

Sam's POV

"_Freddie what are you doing in here? I told you to get out!" I screamed at him and threw a pillow at his face that to my dismay he caught. _

"_Sam," he climbed onto the bed with me, "you're dreaming . . . that little pill you took knocked you out and now you're subconscious is forcing you to deal with me." He trailed he pointer finger along my cheek and moved away as if repelled by his touch. _

"_Why would it do a stupid think like that?" I snapped violently and then slapped his hand away since my not so subtle movement wasn't enough. _

"_Because you're in love with me and it's eating you away inside," he scooted closer to me, "this is the only way you can't escape me." He leaned into me, and I continued to move away from him until I ended up lying on my back. His breath tickled at my neck. _

"_Come on Sam wake up!" I whispered all the while my heart raced with the anticipated that his lips might touch the most sensitive areas of my neck. _

"_Do you really want to Puckett?" He looked up at me with his freaking golden brown eyes. "Think about it Sam . . . this is the one place where you could give in and no one would have to know . . . it is after all your dream." He resumed his positioning his body half on top of mine pressing gently, he placed one firm yet gentle kiss on the nape of my neck and I shuddered. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him a little. _

"_Stop . . . I can't . . . I don't know how to . . . I don't see how this would work." I spoke honestly if it was really a dream I could afford that much. _

"_That's the beauty of it Sam we don't have to worry about that right now it's a dream, our dream. We can just do this." This time his lips met mine and immediately our kiss was passionate, he pulled me into his lap and ran his fingers along my sides and back while we made out. After a while finger and through my hair as he delivered wet kisses to my neck. My chest cavity never worked so hard in its life I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I never thought like this my sister who had already enjoyed the bliss of doing the wild thing and had kinky dreams all the time, I on the other hand thought they were gross . . . until now. _

"_Do you want to lie down?" He spoke breathlessly in my ear and I nodded anxiously, he laid my down gently allowing his hand to glide up my thigh. _

"_Freddie I've never . . ." He looked at me knowingly and kissed me gently on the cheek._

"_It's okay this is your dream . . . all I want to do is make you make feel good." He wrapped my legs around his waist and placed his lips on my neck again. "Does this feel good?" _

"_Yeah Freddie . . . it feels so good."_

"SAM!" I felt someone nudge my shoulder violently as I began to wake I saw Hailey staring me in the face.

"How did you get in?" I said rubbing my head I was still a little dizzy since the medicine hadn't completely worn off.

"Somebody left the door open you're lucky it was me and not some psycho freak!" She huffed and looked at me all wide eyed.

"What? Where's Benson?" I said sitting up and she looked at me with girlie smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know! You called out his name in your sleep." She said bluntly and obviously felt that she was entitled to details. I was annoyed that this was the second time that I had spoken in my sleep and each time I was busted and had to explain myself I was going to have invest in a chain lock for my door.

"I was having a nightmare trust me if you lived with Freddie you'd have them too." I sighed dramatically hoping that she would interrogate me. Hailey was anything but stupid and once she had a feeling about something she latched onto it until the life was sucked out of it . . . sort of like Carly's obsession with Freddie.

"If it was a nightmare why were you telling him how good it felt?" She arched her eyebrow. I couldn't explain this one away I seriously was thinking of alternative reasons I could have said what I said but I just buried my head in my hands.

"Just leave it alone!" I mumbled frustrated I wanted this whole deal to just go away. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out enjoying your Davey Wavy." I laughed.

"Yeah we have a date later but don't change the subject how long have you been wanting to get into Benson's pants?" She questioned eagerly.

"I don't want that! I just have stupid dreams, dreams never mean what they you think they mean." That's what my professor said anyway that dreams where a mixture of events that mingle together but they rarely meant what the obvious message was.

"I think your wrong . . . I was told by _my _professor that a dream represents events of you day that cling to subconscious. Why is Freddie clinging to your subconscious?" She poked me in the shoulder.

"Maybe it's because we went on a date last night sort of." I got of the bed and went to get some clothes out of my dresser and I caught my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't recognize myself I was turning into someone else, I couldn't tell if I liked or hated her, hell I wasn't sure if I liked the person I thought I was anyway. I just knew that if I gave into what this was with Freddie I would have to embrace this new version of myself fully. I wasn't ready for that. Something had changed with him today I could tell . . . he looked at me as if he expected something. I felt pressured by his stare but all he had done was pick at me and I flew off the handle that's why I took the pill because I didn't want snap and I didn't want to runaway, I just wanted to fall asleep and start my day over again.

"Hello, Earth to Samantha?" She waved her hands in the air trying to get my attention.

"Don't call me that!" Freddie calls me that when we argued, it amused me the distain he let drip through with his emphasis SamanTHA, laughed to myself.

"Okay . . . Sam at least you're still part of the land of the living? You went on a date with Freddie why?"

"I like free stuff." I shrugged but the excuse was becoming a little lame considering recent events. "We went to a movie it wasn't really a date . . . we ate afterwards." Then I woke up with my head on his chest the morning after one of his hands tangled in my hair and the other around my waist. I stayed there for a moment because I was baffled by it, the whole sensation of being so close.

"If all of this was small and insignificant then why do you keep spacing out? You can admit it to me who am I going to tell?" I just frowned at Hailey wishing she would disappear.

"Did you come here to piss me off or was there a reason for you coming?"

"I just wanted to hang out but I don't think you are in the mood it looks like you could use another nap." She laughed and patted my shoulder. "I can let myself out . . . oh and Sam you do like Freddie I just hope that you admit before something screwy happens."

* * *

Freddie's POV

I came home late I was avoiding Sam I spent the whole day with Gibby and his girlfriend which was torture within itself seeing a way too happy couple engage in PDA every five minutes was sickening at best. When I walked through the door I found Sam past out on the couch . . . my couch. "Great!" I sighed and shook her foot and she kicked at me.

"Shove off Newbert!" She murmured in her sleep, it was crazy that Newbert made it into her dreams before I did.

"Dream about me Sam," I moved one strand of her hair behind her ear and she frowned and wiggled her nose up. "Cute." My question was where was I supposed to sleep I knew she wouldn't be happy if I ended up in her bed again.

"I guess I'll hit the floor." I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and was set to sleep on the floor beside the couch when I noticed a letter in her hand; actually all of the fan letters were by her feet.

_Dear Sam, _

_OMG! Not that I should have favorites but you are my favorite on the show! I of course want to know all the same things as the others how have you been, are you in college, are you seeing anybody. I was Seddie back in the day so I'm kinda curious if you ever felt anything for Freddie. I always kind of thought you did, it was just something about the way you would look at the camera sometimes that made me think you were looking at us you were looking him. Carly never gave that look only you. I hope I haven't overstepped and asked too much. I hope you pick my question to answer. I can't wait for the reunion show! _

_Loyal Fan  
Stacey_

I had forgotten about all of the Creddie and Seddie stuff, it used to trip us all out back then that people thought that just because a guy and a girl hang out all the time that they should be together or like each other. But in reality they weren't competely wrong, I did like Carly desperately . . . but we never could get why they thought Sam and I would make a good fit. I mean we had kissed but it's not like we had told the fans and that kissed wasn't supposed to mean anything.

"Kiss me." She murmured and I looked up at her I wanted her to be thinking of me like she was the night before. I decided it would be too tempting to stay in the same room with her so I picked her up and carried her to her room to my surprise she was kind of light. I just always suspected that she would be a little heavy because of how strong she was. I laid her down gently and went to release her but hands clung around my neck.

"Freddie," she whined desperately, "please." I was confused what did she want from me.

"Please what Sam? What do you want?" I whispered in her ear hoping that she would respond. She groaned and pulled me closer, I assumed that she wanted me to stay. I reached behind me and released her grip around my neck and lay on the far opposite side of the bed not wanting a repeat of anything from yesterday. She reached for my hand it was something simple that I could give her so slipped my hand under hers. "Night Sam."

"Freddie," she murmured as she pulled my hand closer to her chest and placed it on her heart. I didn't know what Sam was really feeling I just knew that I wanted her to want me to be around her this badly when she was awake to reach out and want to touch me and not hit me.

"I'm going to make you like me Sam." I scooted closer and she did too.

"Okay." She muttered before she fell into a deep sleep and her subtle snoring took over the night.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter was inspired by the new episode of iCarly that debuted 11/19/10. I tickled me that the talked about the war between Creddie and Seddie. Hmmm I wonder was side I'm on? Lol Anyway I hope you like the chapter please read and review. More drama is coming Seddie's way. Oh and please tell me if you think I'm getting to graphic because I can scale back._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Sam's POV

A loud piercing scream jolted me awake I came eye to eye with a livid Carly who looked like she was about to pass out or rip my head off.

"Carly?" I grabbed my head that was pounding, I was dizzy and disoriented then I felt the bed shift. Freddie! What in the world was he doing in my bed this time? I knew how this looked, Carly just stood there in shock. "Look I can explain." I started quickly.

"WHAT CAN YOU EXPLAIN? YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Carly went to hit me then intelligently decided against it.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Freddie chimed as soon as he woke up and decide to add fuel to Carly's fire, she started to cry.

"How could do this to me Sam, how could you? I'm the only one in your life that doesn't believe you're evil. I'm the one that defends you to everybody! Well no more you're truly an evil psycho blonde demon!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I sighed trying to calm myself before I said something I regretted.

"Are you finished?" I said between clenched teeth.

"With you . . . most definitely." I rolled my eyes and threw my comforter to the foot of the bed. We were fully clothed jeans and all, Carly looked dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you thought I would sleep with Benson," I made sure to look as disgusted as possible.

"Oh," she gave that stupid look that meant she realized she was wrong, "you can imagine how this looked you two were in bed together all close!"

"Like two friends in bed. I mean we've fallen asleep in the same area before." I countered.

"But it's you and it's Freddie . . . I . . . look I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Then she turned to Freddie, "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I don't want you to think that I'm the jealous type." She laughed nervously.

"You forget that I know you and have dated you . . . I already know that you are the jealous type." Freddie said as he got off the bed. I hadn't even thought to get up but I followed suit.

"I'm trying to get better," She said pulling him away from my bed, "come on I'll make you breakfast."

"Give me one second," Carly's face dropped before leaving us alone. If I knew Carly's at all she'd be around the corner listening to whatever the nub had to say so I tried to walk behind her and he grabbed my arm.

"What gives?" I said pulling away from him.

"You don't have to act so disgusted. I know you like me Sam." I rolled my eyes.

"Why were you in my bed doofus? Have you finally flipped your wig and forgotten that I will end you for such acts?" I smacked his shoulder and then he hit me back. "Ow!" I went to punch him and he grabbed my fist, his reflexes have gotten a lot better.

"You invited me in!" He whispered viciously and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Now you're hearing things there's no way . . .," then I remember something it was slightly groggy but I did remember asking him to stay, and the feel of his hand in mine.

"Earth to Sam?" He said waving his hand in my face. I looked at him and bent his fingers back and he yelped in pain.

"I don't want you. I don't even like you just remember that above anything else you may think you hear."

"You mean whatever else you may say . . ." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I meant what I said." I whispered. "Now shut up and go eat Carly's breakfast." He stopped me once more.

"Sam, you need to stop trying to help Carly win me back." His voice did the weird funky deep thing.

"Don't tell me what to do." If I stopped, Carly would suspect the same thing Freddie did and our friendship would be over.

"Sam, I'm serious and you know why. If you are trying to convince me you don't want me . . . that's fine I'll believe you but why are you helping Carly waste her time?" He actually had me speechless; he looked so disappointed in me something in the pit of my stomach made me feel sick inside. "Whatever." He walked out of my room and I sat down on the foot of my bed, it was weird I felt like we had broken up and we weren't even together.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Weeks had gone by and Sam had been pretty invisible, I never saw her at home or at work. I think she spent most of her time at the library or with Hailey. Anyway, I was forced into doing everything with Carly, and to my surprise it wasn't horrible as long as she wasn't hitting on me. I just worried about Sam and I hated that I felt like I had forced her out of her own apartment. The only time I really knew she was there was at night. I could hear her bed springs creek as she tossed and turned, I couldn't ignore it, every time I couldn't help but sneak into her room and just watch her sleep. When she was awake I hated her but when she slept she was mine, she was real. I'd watch her with her mouth partly open and small trickle of drool ran down her cheek as she snored. "No more macaroni," she murmured as she turned toward me. I made sure never to touch her and I only stayed for five minutes length but I had to admit watching her was better than watching any television show. "Freddie . . .," she whispered snuggled closer to her pillow. That's what I would wait for I wait her to call my name to give me proof that I wasn't crazy and that she wanted me but she was running away from me.

The next morning surprised me. Instead of Sam being gone at sunrise, she sat at the kitchen eating her Choco Puffs.

"What?" She looked up tat me like I was stupid.

"I'm surprise you're still here." I sat beside her I figured that she wouldn't want me so close but she didn't seem to mind.

"I live here," I kind of expected that sort of response.

"Hasn't seemed like it lately," I said picking at the place mat for lack of anything better to do, "where have you been lately."

"Doing stuff hanging out," she shrugged, "what are you my parole officer?" She smirked slightly.

"I was just worried."

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed that I take care of myself pretty well Benson. How's Carly?" She glanced up at me briefly.

"Good haven't you been talking to her?"

"Only in passing . . . I've stopped talking to her about you and it's not because you told me to I just don't want to talk about you, you're a boring conversation topic." She laughed and then slurped her up the rest of her cereal. "See you in class."

"Oh so your coming today?" I hadn't seen her in class since we had kissed in front of everyone.

"I've been there I just come in late," she shrugged, "good thing my professor only counts total absences or else I would have had to drop the class, anyway later." She picked up her book bag and left.

In class I sat toward the back so I could hear when Sam came in. I felt like I was becoming some sort of sick stalker but I blamed her for all this all she had to do was be honest. I was so in tune to looking for Sam I hadn't noticed that Hailey had snuck up beside me.

"Who are you looking for?" She said pulling a script out of her book bag. "I bet it's Sam."

"Yeah you'd probably be right? I need to tell her something." I said being partly honest I really had nothing to say, I just wanted proof that she had been coming to class.

"Riiight, me too." She laughed, "I guess it's lucky I sat here because she normally sits beside me."

"No she doesn't I see you in here all the time but I never see her." I said without thinking.

"So you've been watching me have you," she joked, "come on you do realize how elementary this is you both got it bad why not just get together and get it over with."

"She doesn't want to hurt Carly . . . neither do I." I whispered.

"If Carly's really your friend then she will heal and be fine with it," Hailey sighed, "Sam is going out of her mind trying to lie to herself. I wish you would push her a little harder maybe that would help."

"If I push Sam into something she doesn't want she will kill me!" I finally pulled my laptop out and connected my camera to the top of it.

"We both know that she wants you so she won't kill you, she probably would just injure you severely but you would heal and then be together." She laughed and I looked as if she had lost her marbles she was just as crazy as Sam was.

"I don't deserved to be harmed in anyway by Puckett." As soon as I finished my statement she entered the lecture hall she paused for a moment and looked at us then went and sat in the front of the auditorium. I boiling with rage, she acted like I was hurting her when she was the one holding all of the cards.

"Good morning class!" Only Sam's professor Dr. Lopez came in, "Dr. Arnold is sick today so today I want to take the opportunity to ask you audio visual techy guys to film my girls' improv skits." I heard as everyone took out their camcorders which were a requirement for this class. "I plan to see if Dr. Arnold is game for throwing a little extra credit your way for your efforts." She pulled out a black hat which and shuffled it around looking for her first victim. Sam shot Hailey a glare, I figured that she was pissed that Hailey had sat beside me, I knew what Hailey was doing, she was trying to get Sam to be close to me. After all that happened this weekend I would be surprised if Sam ever _really_ talked to me again. I shifted in my seat and stared at my golden haired friend who now refused to give me one glance. I tried not to focus on her but the content of the performances being given, I stared mindlessly at the girl balling over her pretend brother's invisible casket, I tried to feel her pain but couldn't I decided to pull a close up and play up the redness of her eyes and the way her she made her hands shake.

All of Sam's class had gone except for her. "Very good girls!" Dr. Lopez got on stage and Sam gave Hailey another look. "We do have one more performance but I brought a prop." She ran backstage and with the help of her student aid pulled out a rather large mattress. "Okay Miss Puckett come on down!" She said playfully Sam walked up to the stage as if she led in her shoes. "Are you ready for the scenario?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

* * *

Sam's POV

I knew what was coming if there was anything I knew about Dr. Lopez if she liked something she saw she wanted to see it twice to ensure it wasn't a fluke I knew exactly what was going to be asked of me. "Mr. Benson you might want to come up here and hear this too." This was exactly what I needed today to live out my nightmares. I groaned as he made his way up to stage. "Okay so after an awesome party two friends who are heavily under the influence of alcohol confess their feelings and end up in bed together. I want the two of you to engage in the make out scene; there are a couple of ground rules . . . no touching below the belt, and I want the allusion that sex could be the end result from the scene. Are we clear?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed and forced myself to finally looked at Benson who seemed just as put out by the assignment as I was.

"Alrighty and action!" I sighed and pretended to be intoxicated.

"Greaaaat Parteee Man!" I laughed as I fell on the mattress.

"Yeah, pretty awesome if I say so myself. I, I was shocked by all my peeps showing up." He sighed and sat on the mattress which of course hit a nerve within me but I couldn't address it now.

"Yeah you're suga booga was all over you at the thing, grinding in such." I closed my eyes and wobbled my head around.

"Somebodee's jealous . . .," he said laughing as he twirled my hair around his finger.

"Na Uh." I shook my head dramatically back in forth. "You're jealous of me!"

"That makes no sense," he laughed.

"I don't have to make sense," I pulled oh his shirt, "you didn't tell me I have sense." I pouted and tried to be slightly seductive. "I wanna stay here tonight." I said lying on my stomach.

"When don't you stay here?" He said, "You're like a permanent fixture here."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not your pooh bear but I don't drive drunk so I ain't goin' nowhere."

"What up with all the nicknames for Cindy? I beginning to really think you're jealousy and that you want me for yourself!" He said turning me toward him, "Are you jealous?"

"No . . .well . . . maybe a little." I smirked and whispered like I was delivering a secret.

"What? Are you serious are you feeling me?" He acted as if he is surprised and leaned closer to preparing for what we had to do. I would have thought the doof would be happier about the exchange maybe he was a better actor than I gave him credit for either that our he finally realized how wrong all of this is.

"It's kind of hard not to _feel_ you . . . you're kind of on top of me." I giggled hysterically, like my sister did when she had a little too much. I was supposed to be acting but this was unnerving it was like someone was in my head forcing me to live out my dreams, I mean nightmares. Any scenario would have been better than this one.

"Do you want me to move?" He whispered placing his cheek gently against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and was honest, like I thought my character would be.

"No." I led his lips to mine and issued in the hell that would come from this. He immediately sighed and positioned more of his weight on top of me. He pried my mouth open with his tongue which was something he shouldn't have done in all of the movies I've seen I never seen a maneuver like that. It cause me to become tense momentarily and the urge the hit him overwhelmed me not because I hated him just because he was too close . . . this felt too . . . good. I feel this and never have it again it was unfair to be teased with such awesomeness.

"More . . ." He groaned as he wrapped his arm around my waist and then moved his mouth from my lips to my neck. I wanted to break character . . . I needed to break character, I could tell the change in my temperament and I could no longer control my breathing. I pulled his face back to mine to kiss him once more and that's when my professor decided to end the insanity.

"Cut, cut, CUT!" My professor sounded like she was in shock. "That was well it was very . . . believable back to your seats please." Freddie looked in my eyes on more time before removing himself from on top of me and heading back in his seat. The pounding of my chest was literally so loud in my ears that I could have sworn they had made them burn. Instead of going to my seat I sat on the other side of Hailey. I was so angry, so turned on, and so confused all I could do was stare out into nothingness.

"You okay?" She nudged Benson and they both glared at me.

"Duh . . . now shut up I'm trying to hear Lopez." My heart hadn't stopped pounding I was trying to act normal but when I needed to be sane and give a solid lying performance all I got was tears. I felt them as the formed and I caught them before they fell. I quickly exited the classroom.

Dr. Mitchell would fix this, these stupid tears that now came one after one. I entered her office and she had three people scheduled but that wasn't gonna work for me not today. I went up to receptionist and was going to force her to let me see her. "I need Dr. Mitchell now!" She studied my face and seemed fearful. She quickly disappeared into Dr. Mitchell's office and came back out.

"She will see you," her current appointment step out and glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"This is your fault! I'm going crazy and I came to you to help me become more sane! I'm not sure that you even know what you're doing!" I snapped.

"If that's how you really feel than why are you here?" She said calmly.

"Because!" I said not having a real reasoning why she was the first person I thought to talk to. "I can't talk to Carly! My sister's a joke! I don't trust anyone else except . . ." More tears fell.

"Freddie." She finished my sentence and looked up at me over her paper. "Samantha this is deeper than you are willing to admit it is time to be honest. What is keeping you in denial about your feelings? What has you so apprehensive?"

"I will lose everything . . ." I was so distraught I felt sick that had no choice but to be truthful, "I saw Carly and Freddie dancing in high school once . . . the sight literally killed me. Then, after I had kissed Freddie she just had to do it too and then she tried to date him then. He called me on my jealousy a couple of times and I played it off for years I've played it off. I have to if I admit it to him I will lose Carly and then I will eventually lose him to, then who will I have." A silence went through the office I felt naked it was the first time I even admitted my fear of being completely alone and that what my feelings were going to leave me with nothing.

"Samantha, Samantha you may lose them both this way too. You have begun to alienate your friends by lying to them. I'm not talking about the little white lies from the past this is big and could cause your best friend to be hurt and cause the love of your life to walk out of you life forever. During the break you should find a way to separate from them and truly think about what is happening in your life and decide whether the risks are worth the reward . . . if there any rewards at all."

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay now we know what Sam's afraid of . . . more drama to come! Yay drama, let me know if you want Sam's sister to make an appearance in the story I've been toying with it and can't decide I can see it working either way. As always please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Sam's POV

I couldn't go home not to both of them so I found myself walking campus. My stomach was in knots I couldn't eat, after years of avoiding all this to have it slap me in the face in such a weird way. I thought I could deal with anything but I couldn't lose these two people who been in my life for so long, and in a sense, had changed me from the wreck I possibly could have been without knowing them. I found myself in the campus' garden, I never came out here but Hailey did, she said that it was beautiful at night, this was the perfect time to find out if she was right. I opened the gate and was immediately entranced by the sparkling golden lights. I followed the trail and stopped in front of the white roses they were so beautiful and the smell all over was intoxicating like something from one of those girly movies that Carly was addicted to. Just as I was getting ready to go further down the trail I saw Freddie coming toward me this was the perfect time to leave, I turned and began to walk out.

"Sam!" He ran to catch up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Look can we reschedule this conversation for another time or another lifetime that would be perfect!" I said snatching my arm back.

"Sam I . . .," he tried once more to talk and the feeling in my stomach tightened.

"Look! I can't do this with you right now!" I snapped.

"Carly and I have been looking for you if you didn't want to be found you could've just answered your phone once. She was worried . . . and so was I." I moved away from him.

"Oh . . . well, you've found me can you leave me alone now?" The words hurt as I spit them out. I didn't want him to leave but I couldn't do what Dr. Mitchell said, people may believe me to be evil but I couldn't hurt Carly that way. Yeah I was still lying but this was a selfless lie instead of a selfish one.

"I'll tell her I found you and that you're okay." He said, he was going to leave, I didn't want him to something in me couldn't let it happen.

"Freddie!" I said before I could stop myself and turned to me curiously. "I . . . ummm . . . can you tell Carly that I probably will stay with Hailey tonight."

"Are you serious? This stupid little play thing has you wound so tight that you can't come back home! How about this, the stupid kisses meant absolutely nothing to me Puckett! Touching you was revolting and your mouth . . .was . . . disgusting." He moved closer to me I couldn't tell if it was intentional or not.

"The feeling's mutual . . .," I backed away from him and got caught by the rose thorns. I flinched slightly and noticed blood that trickled down my arm and Freddie being the guy that he was pulled out a tissue and wiped it away, then leaned into kiss the swore spot. When his lips hit my flesh I flinched at away.

"If I'm so revolting why are you putting your crusty lips on me?"

"I guess I'm a glutton for punishment." He whispered as he leaned toward me, I frowned and backed away, and then he grabbed my waist and held me in place. "I'm not going to kiss you." He hugged me instead, "I should be able to hug a friend shouldn't I?" I nodded . . . he knew what I needed and that I couldn't ask for it. The moment was perfect full moon and a garden full of beautiful white roses, if things were different I would've let him kiss me.

"Sam! Sam!" Carly's voice pulled me from my delusions and caused me to shove Freddie away. "Thank God we've been looking everywhere? Why didn't you answer my calls?" I looked at my phone I had over 20 messages, that was a bit extreme, I mean I was old enough to be responsible for myself so why all the concern?

"I had an appointment? Was something wrong?" I said exiting what the garden and leaving a potentially decent moment in dust.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of private," she said looping her arm in mine and walking me back to the apartment that I wanted no part of. "I need to talk to you about Freddie." She whispered, Freddie who quite a ways behind us now was conveniently was called by one of his geeky friends.

"I told you I can't help you with that I'm both of your friends and I don't wanna be in the middle anymore."

"I wasn't asking for your help I just wanted to talk to you about him." She rolled her eyes at me, "I think we're getting closer, lately since we've been having the time alone to reconnect he seems okay with hanging with me and I wanted to kind of thank you for disappearing."

"Your welcome?"

"I don't mean it like it sounds . . .," the awkward silence gave me time to envision the two of them joking and her annoying flirting . . . but none of it really mattered I didn't care I wasn't going to want Freddie.

"Yes you did," I laughed, "my presence didn't matter you know Freddie likes you he just doesn't want you." I said bluntly I think I killed her buzz kill which was good because she seriously wasn't doing me any favors in that department.

"Oh . . . well I think it has a lot to do with it. Without you buzzing around he has no choice but to talk to me." She smiled.

"So you're trapping him?"

"When you put it that way it sounds so . . .," she actually paused as if she were thinking for the right words.

"Wrong. The word you're looking for is wrong, you shouldn't trap a friend into doing anything no matter how good the intention." I huffed.

"Look who's talking! In high school you manipulated everybody and now you are trying to reprimand me?"

"You're right that was me in _high school_! This is me now telling you to lay off Freddie before you lose him completely!" I let go of her arm. "This is why I didn't want to talk to you about this I knew that you wouldn't agree with how I feel." She refused to look at me.

"Yeah . . . well, I guess I will have to respect your wishes from now on." She pouted. We both started to walk again.

"So was that the reason you were trying to call me? To tell me that Freddie and you were getting closer?" I think she could've waited to share that news.

"There was that and . . . I wanted to know if you could stay at Hailey's tonight I was going to cook me and Freddie a romantic dinner but when I couldn't reach you I got worried and so we decided to search for you instead." I laughed. "What?"

"If you had just left me alone I was going to stay with Hailey anyway!" We both laughed and then Freddie decided to join our conversation.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Freddie's POV

Who knew that my niceness would be interpreted as a deep longing for Carly Shay? Who knew that me simply spending time with an old friend would encourage her to the point of asking Sam to disappear? I stayed on my fake call taking as much of their conversation that I could. The thing that surprised me the most was Sam standing up for me. Even though she stood her ground she still stayed as far from the apartment as possible. Then she had the nerve to tell us she wasn't hanging with us over the break.

"What are you talking about Sam we always hang together?" Carly said in disbelief. We were all packing and this seemed like the best time to Sam to deliver the news the night before leaving.

"Yeah well I have plans with my sister it's no big deal, I just won't be hanging out as much." She said zipping her travel bag.

"But I wanted to practice for the reunion show while we were there." Carly pouted.

"I'm pretty sure I could fit _that_ into my schedule Carls." Carly smiled satisfied with Sam's answer answer.

"Hey maybe your sister would want to be a part of the show?" I said feeding into Sam's nonsense I can't believe that she would bring her fake sister up just because she needed some alone time.

"I'll ask her." Sam actually seemed serious; I bet she would get back into town and ask her imaginary friend if she wants to be on iCarly.

"She really does have a sister you know." Carly said wrapping her arm around me. Any chance she got her body was connected to mine and the sad thing is that she was completely oblivious to the fact that I was wishing she and Sam would switch places.

"Yeah right and I have a twin brother named Jason." Carly hit me on the shoulder and then headed to the kitchen.

"Oh really is he hot?" Sam smirked, I bet she didn't realize how inviting she looked.

"I bet you'd think so," I whispered in her ear, getting close enough that I could simply just brush against her, damn this situation was getting sad.

"Not if he looks anything like you." She laughed and looked down, I was making her uncomfortable that seemed to be happening a lot lately, whenever she let me anywhere near her actually.

"I don't think you hate the way I look." I stepped closer to her.

"Why do you keep invading my space? Did I say I wanted you closer?"

"Sam, I can't help being in your bubble it's such a lovely bubble." We both laughed.

"Did you just call my bubble lovely?" She was near tears in laughter and I wasn't too far behind her I took the opportunity to sneak even closer.

"Yeah I think I did." Her laughter stifled as she noticed my new proximity. I wanted to kiss her I was going to, she hadn't moved even though she seemed slightly unnerved my movement. Then Gibby barged in with Carly.

"Hey ya'll ready!" He said taking his shirt off. I wondered when he would get over his addiction to being topless. As soon as they entered the room Sam made a feline for the door and I felt like I missed out on an opportunity that I may never have again.

* * *

Sam's POV

I entered my mom's house which was filled with moans that I pretended not to hear . . . like I always did. I couldn't believe people wondered why Melanie and I never wanted to stay here. As soon as I plopped down on the couch Melanie came from our room.

"Well, I'm here like you asked . . . what's so important that you forced me to come home?" She said sitting beside me.

"Who said anything was wrong? Maybe I just wanted some quality time with my sister?" I said knowing she wouldn't believe it. "Okay fine I want to use you as a distraction."

"A distraction?" She was intrigued, I really wished she wasn't, I didn't want to explain myself I just wanted her to amuse me until it was time to go back to my apartment.

"Yeah I just didn't feel like hanging out with Carly okay?"

"Why? You love Carly." She was right, I did, I treated Carly more like I sister than I did her.

"I just do okay . . . so you want to hit a movie tonight or something?" I said checking my phone for movies and their times.

"Sure . . . Wow I'm sure glad you pulled me away from my boyfriend to spend time with you because I can't to a movie with anyone else." She rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Shut up stupid, I obviously need you so just be there for me for a few days okay!" I hissed.

"I will happily be there for you if you tell me what's going on." I stayed quiet.

"Fine then you can keep yourself company!" She said in her high pitched annoying voice.

"Ugh, fine! I need you to distract me from . . . Freddie." I murmured.

"What was that?" She leaned in.

"FREDDIE!" Her eyes widened and then she began to squeal.

"OMG I totally knew that you had a thing for him! Ever since I went on that date with him and I told you that I kissed him and you spent the night in the bathroom throwing up! Do you remember that? You told me that it was because you thought he was vile but I knew better!" She sighed satisfied. "So why don't you just bone him and get it over with?" I tried not to process her statement but unfortunately for me I got a visual.

"Because my best friend is in love with him dummy!" I grumbled.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. You should have made your move before she did now you will always have her sloppy seconds." I hated how when Melanie gave horrible news her voice had this humming quality.

"Thanks for that sis," I mumbled before getting ready to leave the living room, "so are we hitting a movie or not?" She paused like she wanted to say something else but then shook it off.

"I said yeah gosh!" She hopped, "Let me go get ready!" She shoved me and went back to our room.

"Annihilator 3000 is that seriously what were going to see?" Melanie pouted but I was stoked I had completely forgotten this movie was coming out.

"Quit your belly aching and prepare to scream!" I laughed. We stepped up to the ticket both when I saw them.

"Sam, Melanie! Hey!" Gibby yelled and I cringed now they were going to all see us. They came toward us after buying their tickets.

"Look I wanna get out here after saying hello okay." I whispered to my sister who took a minute to study my face.

"So dudes so what are you seeing?" Gibby said clinging to his chick.

"We were actually checking the times for tomorrow . . . I said looking at my sister making sure she didn't look like a ditz." She nodded in agreeing to what I had said.

"And we thought we wouldn't be seeing much of you this weekend." Carly said clinging to Freddie as usual, my sister was stupid enough to send me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah I guess there's not that much to do in town . . . but we were just leaving so . . ." I said pushing my sister so that we could get out here.

"So what are y'all planning to see?" Carly steadily tried to make small talk.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." I said trying to cut it to the quick.

"Annihilator 3000," my sister said and I issued her the look of death.

"That's what we're going to see Freddie and Gibby were literally dying to see it." Jennifer chimed in.

"Yeah Sam was excited about it too." Melanie said and Freddie glanced up at me, he tried to disconnect from Carly but she just grabbed his hand instead.

"Dude you two should hang with us . . . then we could go out to dinner make a night of it!" Gibby smiled at his brilliance I knew one of them was going to ask I was just shocked it was him.

"Uh, no actually Sam promised that she would go shopping with me. Jackie's Closet is having a sale and I need some more panty sets . . . she said that she might actually buy some too. I don't about her really as long as I get something red." She giggled. "Do you like red Freddie?" Melanie flirted I knew what she was doing she was trying to piss Carly off, not because she hated her she actually was thought Carly was cool, she just wanted to piss her off to make her distance herself from Freddie.

"I . . . ummm . . . what?" I couldn't help but laugh he was completely flustered.

"I'm sorry I'm just in shock that you're real. I thought Sam was full of cheez." We laughed.

"I'm very real and you really kissed me you remember?" She said she was in full seduce mode, I could barely watch I wanted to vomit but my discomfort was nothing in comparison to the tears in Carly's eyes.

"Yeah I remember that . . . I thought you were Sam . . . were you?" He asked.

"No I'm pretty sure I was me." She laughed.

"Look Melanie, we should really go before the mall closes." I said pulling her away. Carly looked relieved and actually mouthed "Thank you" to me but most definitely wasn't doing it for her.

Once we got far enough away I finally pinched my sister. "Ouch, you shouldn't hurt you awesome sister with the plan."

"What plan?" Now I was confused.

"The plan? The reason I just talked up your sweetheart . . . you remember what we used to do when you wanted mom to show you more attention and when I wanted to be left alone." She smirked devilishly.

"Oh hell no I'm not switching places on Benson!" I groaned and started walking ahead of her.

"Look come on it's perfect. He thinks I'm a major flirt trying to seduce him and you want to love him up its perfect!" The more I thought about it did make sense I didn't have to be myself to get a little action from the nub. "Plus, this is the way to find out if he really likes you . . . if he does he shouldn't mess with me but if he's a dog you'll know that too . . . see I'm a genius you may thank me now." She smirked and I nodded.

"I have to give it to you it's a good plan . . . my sneaky behavior must be rubbing off on you." I laughed.

"Please I was always sneaky I just used my powers for different things than you did." We both laughed, "So when did you want to do this thing?"

"Tomorrow I guess." I shrugged why put it off I was curious if Freddie would try to jump into bed with my sister.

"Okay then we need to hurry up!" She pushed me along, "Jackie's Closet closes in fifteen minutes and I . . . I mean you need some new panties!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay so the switch will happen in the next chapter! I wonder how Freddie's going to react to the Sam's version of Melanie! I feel like Sam was a little softer this chapter I will make sure to toughen her up after the next chapter. As always please read and review. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Sam's POV

"This is sooo girlie and tight don't you have another outfit." I tried to adjust the fabric of the blue dress she had given me.

"You said you didn't want to wear any pink and this is the boyish color I own." She said coming out of my closet wearing the worst outfit I owned.

"I do have skirts and stuff Mel sometimes I think you think I'm a man." I laughed as I put on her flip flops at least I didn't have to her stilettos.

"I don't think you're a man. I think you're manly." She giggled. "Seriously you should want the distinction to be clear between us. I'm girlie and lovable and you're his Sam." She nudged me. "If he knows you he should be able to see that regardless of how dolled up you may be."

"Right." I said as I looked in the mirror and toyed with my now straight hair. She was right I was still me, and there were differences in Melanie and my appearance, they were minor but most definitely there. "Let's go ahead and do this then."

We found Freddie with Carly big shocker there. Melanie played my role well and barged into the apartment of Shay to find Freddie at his laptop and Carly glued to his side.

"Hey peoples what goes on?" She said plopping down I arched my eye in awe I guess it wasn't so hard to be me . . . at least on the surface.

"Just watching to iCarly posts they are so cute how they keep asking if Freddie and I got together and stuff." She cuddled closer to him and I just stood by Melanie and watched.

"Yeah super cute!" Melanie said sarcastically, but even when using sarcasm I can't remember a time when I've said super cute. "What other stuff have they sent . . . anything funny?" She asked sitting on the other side of Freddie. I watched the way he looked at her as me, the way his eyes narrowed, and his body slightly shifted towards her.

"Yeah . . . I've seen a couple of funny ones." I stood behind all of them and watched the videos. They were funny but I had to pretend to be grossed out. Melanie would be disgusted and was, I could see it all over her face I wondered if he saw if too.

"I thought you would get a kick out that Puckett?" He laughed.

"Yeah . . . I did I was taken off guard you don't normally find that kind of stuff funny." She laughed a little.

"It's a little crude but I can see the humor in it," she looked down his stare was uncomfortable to her, she cringed just as I would have. She was doing an excellent job being me I was the one that was sucking big time. I've pretended to be Melanie a million times and normally I give an award winning performance, but this time I just stood quiet while Melanie did most of the talking. After watching a coupe more videos Freddie excused himself and went into the kitchen I forced myself to follow him.

"Hello Freddie," I said in a high pitched chipper voice that my sister used quite frequently.

"Hey what's up?" He glanced in my direction and then back into the fridge.

"Oh, nothing really . . . do you think Carly would mind if I grabbed a bottled water?" He shook his head and handed me a bottle. "Thank you Fredw . . . I mean Freddie." I smiled at him extra big (another Melanie infused characteristic.) "So I was thinking if the only reason you didn't ask me out again was because you thought I was my sister . . . now that you know I truly do exist would you be interested in hanging out again?" I picked at my bottle top, I was supposed to be Mel, who was good at being seductive but I couldn't even look Freddie in the face.

"You know what . . . that actually sounds pretty refreshing considering the drama I've had to deal with lately. I'd love to hang with you." I looked up at him and was genuinely happy when I shouldn't have been, the reality was that he had just admitted to the drama I had caused him and he was happy to be on a date with my sister. Matter of fact I should be pissed as hell but me being the big dummy I was as of late was elated that I was going to be sending time with the nub.

"Great so is tonight good for you?" I said hoping he was free, one day as Melanie was enough as far as I was concerned.

"Uh . . . actually my mom is out of town on some bridge meeting. Ever since I left she's become obsessed with bridge. Anyway she's going to be gone and out of my hair so I was looking forward to enjoying the peace and quiet." He paused I was disappointed and I really didn't try to hide it, I would go as far to say that I pouted. "Unless . . . you want to hang at my house and enjoy the tranquility?" He laughed but he seemed uncomfortable asking. As awkward as he felt it couldn't match how weird I felt.

"Surrre . . . I don't mind hanging at your house we could order in and get to know each other better." I smiled sweetly and he laughed.

"What?" I asked and tried not frown did I have something in my teeth or something?

"Nothing . . . so I'll see ya around 8:00PM?" He smirked.

"I'll be there!" He left the kitchen and I breathed relieved that I could think with my own mind again. I couldn't believe was about to happen I was going to be alone with Freddie . . . as Melanie.

* * *

"You're going to his place!" Melanie giggle, "Wow! The boy sure does move fast!" I glared at her just because he invited me over didn't mean he planned to try anything . . .he wouldn't. Would he? "Let's see what should you . . . or I where." She rummaged through her closet, "something subtle that says I cool to hang with and I don't mind if you get in my pants . . . maybe you shouldn't wear pants though I usually wear skirts."

"I do mind if he gets in my pants! So I should wear jeans or something? Do you even own a pair of jeans?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course I do silly . . . but I think I've found a compromise!" She pulled out a pair of jeans shorts and wiggled them in the air. I just shook my head. "Oh! And here take my cute float away shirt!" I cringed at it's pinkness. "And one last thing . . . I bought you this." She handed me the Jackie's closet bag and I almost threw it back at her.

"I know you say that you are not going to do anything but if you really like the guy you never know what could happen. I know it's cliché but one thing really does lead to another." I groaned and looked inside the bag at least they were black. I could deal with black.

"I always like black for lace it just seems extra kinky." She giggled.

"Hey Mel?" I asked after I finished dressing in her skank gear.

"Yes?" She cheesed, she was way too happy about this, she obviously thought tonight was going to be the night I lost it. I never envisioned losing it pretending to be my sister so tonight was definitely not the night. I also never envisioned . . . Freddie and me . . . not seriously anyway, I'd be a liar if I said that the last time in class didn't make me curious but he would never go that far with me but maybe he would with Mel I mean I know that I'd mentioned on several occasions that she wasn't a virgin and if he was curious about me maybe he'd think that she is as close as he would ever get. "Earth to Sam?" Mel said waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry, I was wondering if you got a chance to talk to Freddie alone at all?" I was curious if he had told me about his date with me, sorta speak.

"No, but I did get a chance to talk to Carly. She isn't as nice as I thought she was matter of fact the little tart hit me!"

"Really?"

"Yes, she peeped in the kitchen when you and Freddie were making your date and she wanted me to go in there and stop what was happening." My eyes widened I didn't even see Carly I wonder what parts she heard.

"So what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had her back on most things but that I didn't meddle in your or I mean my affairs." She giggled, "And then she hit me . . . lightly in the shoulder and went to her room to pout. Oh well you know what they say about crying over spilt milk." She shrugged.

"I would have loved to have seen that!" I laughed hard.

"It wasn't that big of a deal really," the Mel's face got serious, "what happens if you like being with him and if feels right and you want a real relationship Sam? Or what happens if he likes tonight's date and wants a second one?"

"I don't know. I guess I or you just won't be interested." I looked down at my lap the shorts I had on were really short this was way too much skin.

"But what if you are Sam?" She sighed, "Are you really going to be willing to go back to square one?"

"Yeah I guess I'll have to be."

* * *

At 8:06 I knocked on his door, he answered quickly and smiled at me. "At least I don't feel over dressed." He said commenting on my outfit he was shorts and a polo typical nub wear for this time of year.

"I think we both look extremely comfortable." I smiled and realized I was still in the hallway. "May I?"

"Oh yeah sorry my bad," he said moving to the side and allowing me in. I looked around as if I had never been inside his apartment which was easy enough task I'd never really been in the place long enough to take anything in.

"Your mom keeps things very neat." I said for lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah she's crazy compulsive that way." Freddie said plopping down on the couch. "I didn't know what to order so I just waited for you to get here . . . if it were . . . uh never mind." I looked at the menus; Chinese, Italian, or Subs, I really wouldn't mine having a little of everything.

"What were you going t say before?" I hated when someone started something they didn't finish. I pouted a little hoping he would cave.

"Nothing just that if you were Sam, and I know that you're not . . . I would have just gotten everything . . . see it really was nothing."

"Oh . . .," I was tempted to cave to get more food, "well that makes sense Sam is a little bit of a pig." I picked up the Chinese menu again it had been a while since I had orange chicken.

"Not really . . . she's an emotional eater but she's not sloppy . . . not anymore anyway," he paused and looked at me, "but that's not what I meant by it. I just meant we had similar tastes so what she didn't eat I could have easily finished."

"Oh . . . fair enough." I thought it was odd him talking so much about me to my sister, cute but more than a little strange. Silence hit both of us; he must not have known what to talk to me about.

"So Melanie what do you like comedy, horror, thriller, or romance, what's your poison?" He said picking up the remote and giving up on having a conversation with me. I groaned, Melanie would've picked romance but I would be asleep in no time if I picked like her.

"Actually there was something I wanted to watch . . . it's a marathon on the Sci-fi Alien Underground, I know it's sad but I'm hooked do you watch?"

"Sometimes," he turned to the station, "the graphics are a little ridiculous but the acting is good." He shrugged.

"And so is the storyline if you really get into it. Merika is the obviously the star of the show and she is love with Adam who is a human visiting there planet he ends up trying to help some of the imprisoned aliens in her world get back to their home planets. I don't why I like it . . . I just do." I was a little embarrassed it was my secret shame and the nub seemed shocked by my enthusiasm.

When he went to order our food it gave me a minute to relax a little bit more. I sat all the way back on the couch, instead of sitting on the edge.

"They should be here in about twenty minutes." He said sitting beside me he sat really close, which I should have expected and wanted but I felt uneasy like I couldn't breathe. "You okay?"

"Yeah . . . so how are your classes going?" I said turning toward him and adding space at the same time.

"I can safely say that this semester has been the weirdest on of my college career . . . nothing's like I thought it would be. Did you know I'm living with Carly and your sister?"

"Yeah she mentioned it . . . how's that going. I could imagine it really sucking for you living with two girls and all."

"It's not as bad as I would have imagined." He said thoughtfully, "I know more now about both girl's than I care to." He laughed and I had to stifle my anger.

"Like?" I arched my eyebrow. What could he possibly know about me . . . that he'd be willing to tell my sister anyway?

"Well . . . Carly she sings while she brushes her teeth . . . which I find odd and she spit toothpaste everywhere . . . and Sam cries in the shower." Yet another moment of silence greeted us. "A lot lately."

"How do you know . . ."

"She's pretty loud." His face turned serious, "do you know why she does it?" I really didn't know why I cried in the shower but lately I've been so frustrated and the one place I felt like I could fully just let it out was the shower because I thought no one could hear me but apparently I was wrong.

"No . . . but I did know that she does it. I think it's an outlet just like her yelling is. Don't tell her you know about it or she will probably kill you."

"I didn't plan to."

"Can we not talk about Sam anymore? That would be great." It was an impulsive thing to say but I didn't want him to try and analyze me with "my sister."

"You're right. What do you want to talk about?"

"You obviously," I giggled a little, "I know that you're into all the technical stuff, why? What made you love it?"

"It's one of the only things that I partly enjoy that my mom approved of and thought safe so I ran with it and became consumed by it." He shrugged.

"What else did you like that you mom didn't approve of?" I inched toward him curiously and whispered as if I was asking him to divulge a deep dark secret.

"I don't know. I kind of like basketball. I love girls I don't think she knows the full extent of that . . . and I love science she knows that and has gotten over that one." He said thoughtfully.

"I knew about the science . . . it kind of goes hand and hand with being techy." He laughed and so did I.

"Well what about you Mel, what makes you tick?" He pretended like he was holding a microphone in front of my face. It was funny but I still moved his hand away.

"I like poetry and old school literature not many people know it but I do. I like how everything is laced up in each other like fibers of cloth coming together to show you the picture, the full story unfolding. Sometimes I have a hard time understanding it but I love it nonetheless."

"Very decent . . . if you're into poetry and stuff we could have watched something with a little more of a romantic vibe."

"Not all poetry is romantic, most of the stuff I'm into is actually kind of dark."

"Like Edgar Allan Poe." He smirked and wiggled his fingers in the air indicated Poe's creepiness.

"Yeah something like that."

"I wouldn't have seen you for the dark type what with all the pink." He said touching my shirt.

"Looks can be deceitful," I said blandly, but in his case he was right Melanie wasn't into this stuff, I actually just started finding this stuff appealing. I really couldn't carry on a conversation with him about shopping and interior decorating I knew nothing about those subjects. I had just started loving these things about a year ago and become obsessed with certain stories Valperga and The Scarlett Letter.

"Well aren't you mixed up and all over the place, sci-fi and dark dreary literature." He smirked at me.

"It's not that mixed up I like mysteries and I'm learning to love drama and angst. Most of the stuff I watch have the same themes." I murmured.

"Yeah but it's different sci-fi is a little more crude and graphic in a sense . . . for example I've seen film transformation of The Scarlett Letter and there was no need graphics or special effects the story speaks for itself as opposed to your little Alien Underground here." He said muting the TV and I grabbed the remote and cut it back on and laughed.

"But I'm usually reading one and watching the other Freddie, you can't tell me you don't like certain things that don't necessary go together?" I laughed and I noticed that my voice sounded more like my own and less like my sister's, I need to pay closer attention to what I was doing. "I really didn't like the movie version of The Scarlett Letter and I tried to find decent film versions of the stories I like and found them all kind of boring. When I read them it's like I'm living in there world . . . I know that probably sounds stupid."

"No not at all . . . so we want to watch action via the form of Alien Underground." He cringed slightly then laughed and I shoved him.

"Yeah Alien Underground get over it! I watch anything that holds my interest."

"Me too . . . me too."

* * *

This had to be the longest and most decent conversation I'd ever had with Freddie the food had finally come and I was good enough not to devour it in my normal of eating but it was a far cry from the way my sister really eats the girl eats like a bird. We now chilled on his couch watching TV it seemed harmless enough if it wasn't for me feeling all awkward. I just felt like something was out place and like I was anxious about something. I picked at the jeans I was wearing; it was like one of those odd scenes where all you hear is crickets because nobody has anything real to say anymore and the voices on the screen just seemed like noise. He scooted closer to me on the couch and studied my face for a second.

"You're acting nervous." He laughed. "And it's making me nervous . . . like it's the first date I've ever had." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me toward his body. I immediately relaxed this was what was missing the connection hell, maybe it was even what I was waiting for. I wrapped my arm around his abdomen and sighed deeply I inhaled his cologne. Instead of that insanely nasty Randy Jackson stuff he used to wear he smelled like something delicious it reminded me of Axe body sprays it was something about them that made a guy smell delicious.

"Sorry," I said pulling my legs onto the couch and getting even closer to him, "I like this." I said without thinking it was just a simple admission of how I felt. I shouldn't feel it but there it was.

"Me too . . . I like you . . . a lot more than ever expected to." He said as he hands toyed at my shoulder, "but I'm afraid I'm about to ruin our evening."

"Why? What's wrong? Is your mom coming home early?" Freddie shook his head and laughed.

"No it's nothing like that . . . it's just that . . . I know that you're Sam." I pulled away from him I didn't know whether to continue to play the role or not. "And don't say it's not you because I know it is. I already knew that you like literature and Sci Fi, I know that your sister doesn't like either of those things. I also know that you wear this scent that drives me crazy and the real tipper is that you don't have a hickey on the left side of your neck like your sister did the when we saw her yesterday." I got up and got ready to leave, I was heated and embarrassed the stupid jerk let me make and ass out of myself.

"Sam . . .," his hands reached out for me and I jerked away.

"Don't touch me how could you do this! How could you let me . . . do this and not say something? Never mind I don't care I gotta get out of here!" I grumbled.

"Sam, I just wanna know why you did it? Why did you feel you need to be someone else around me? Why couldn't we have hung out? I don't get it." He grabbed my hands, "the only reason I didn't tell you I knew was because I wanted to know your angle what you were trying to pull."

"Nothing I just wanted to . . . hang out with you and not feel guilty like I was betraying my best friend and I figured that if I was Melanie I wouldn't have to answer to Carly but it wasn't my idea it was Melanie's and I should know that she was full of stupid." I pulled my hands away from his put them behind my back. "Look I didn't mean to waste your time or anything."

"You didn't I was serious when I said that I was having a good time. I just want it to be real." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer until my body was connected to his, I held my hands behind my back I still wasn't sure what to think about all of this. I felt his lips touch my shoulder and then my cheek and then his lips searched for mine. I hesitated and pulled away but him but cradle my face and forced the kiss to happen. I didn't push him away or hit because I knew I wanted to happen I just wanted to be masked like in class I was pretending to be someone else and today I wanted to be my sister I wasn't ready to openly admit what was happening but I wanted him so bad that I couldn't deny it either. The taste of Freddie was something that I odd as it sounds I couldn't see living life without now that I really experienced it, not mention his touch was so soft yet possessive. Carly would be very lucky once he snapped by into his senses and chose her. I abruptly stopped the kiss and left the apartment not wanting to fight with him not wanting him to ask me what was wrong. I just wanted to remember the moment for what it was wonderful and wrong at the same time.

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided to do everything in Sam's POV because it would have taken away from the surprise of Freddie know it was her if I went back and forth. I plan to start the next chapter of with Freddie. I hoped everyone likes this it went a little differently than I thought it would. As always please read and review and no flames!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Freddie's POV

Last night, I have no words for last night. Just when you think you know someone they do something completely insane and throw you for a loop. The Puckett that I claimed to know had done something that I never thought she would have done, I just considered her too blunt to beat around the bush that way. I had spent most of the night trying to figure out her logic. Why wouldn't she just come to me for one night of being honest about whatever it was we felt? I was supposed to go over to Carly's apartment for a rehearsal of the reunion show maybe I could corner Sam and force her hand. I knew she had to be mentally wiped out from keeping everything inside.

I entered Carly's apartment expecting to Sam and her sitting on the couch but was disappointed when it was Gibby, Carly, and Jennifer. I tried to hide the feeling know that Sam was usually late for everything why would expect today to be any different? "Hey what goes on?"

"Hey Freddie!" Carly said placing a plate of fruit on the coffee table. She ran up to me and hugged me. "How was your night?" She looked me in the face searching my face for something. I assumed that she was trying to figure out if I had a good time with "Melanie" last night but I planned on share none of the details so she might of well get over it.

"It was interesting." I said sitting down next to Gibby and grabbed a couple of grapes. I reframed from asking where Sam was even though it was on the tip of my tongue. I just focused on keeping my mouth full so that I couldn't be asked any questions.

"So I guess we should get started . . .," Carly pulled out this pink notebook and sat down in front of her laptop. As soon as she started to talk Spencer came from his room.

"HEY!" He sat on the arm of Carly's chair and Carly looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I guess I'm not welcome." He said slowly reading his sister's face.

"You guess right." She sighed. "You can listen if you be quiet I have to make sure I get make some ground here."

"How are you going to start without your sidekick? Where is the brassy sassy Sammie cat anyway?" Sammie Cat was kind of cute I wondered if Spencer would mind if I borrowed it. I also appreciated the fact that he asked the question I was dying to get the answer to.

"I don't know she always late you know that." As soon as Carly finished her statement the door opened and Melanie entered, in the pink outfit she was wearing I knew she couldn't be pretending to be Sam. The look on Carly's face was vicious, her jaw tightened and I was actually scared for Sam's twin.

"Hey all, Sam's under the weather she asked if I could come and take notes on your little meeting." She said arm of the seat right beside me.

"If you must," Carly said before starting her typical iCarly spiel, everything just became a blur as she spoke. After she handed out the scripts I tuned everything completely out. I kept wondering if Sam was okay? I wanted to know if she was at home crying over me? The sick and twisted thing was I kind of wished that she was. My whole body was tense and I was anxious for this meeting to be over so that I could talk to Melanie.

"Okay that's it any questions?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if my Jenny boo could be in a skit?" Gibby wrapped an arm around his girl as he called her way too many times and her eyes got big and hopeful as she stared at Carly.

"No!" Carly said a little too quickly I could tell that Jennifer was offended. "No offense I just want this to be originals only . . . maybe depending on the response from our fans we may start doing the show again maybe once a month or something and you could be apart of that." The girl nodded she seemed satisfied with that response but Gibby wasn't the two of them went back and forth with choice words that when Melanie excused herself into the hallway and I pouched on the opportunity to follow her.

"Melanie . . . don't you want to talk about our date?" I said in an accusatory tone. She turned to me and wore a face of dread.

"I'm sorry okay . . . I spent the night apologizing to Samantha and now I have apologized to you now you both should just drop it." She frowned a little, "but I will say that _YOU_ messed it up by being too honest she said she was having a great time until _YOU_ mucked it all up!" She hit me on the shoulder and ended up doing was hurting her hand. "Ow!" She rubbed her knuckles she was most definitely not Sam.

"You shouldn't have put the idea in her head in the first place . . . how is she?" She looked confused by my question. "You said she was sick?" I said jogging her memory.

"She really isn't sick. She wouldn't want me to tell anybody but she's heartbroken even though she refuses to act like it. I really wouldn't feel the need to lie about that sort of thing it a human emotion hearts break people become sad but not my Samantha she admits to nothing." She started to walk to the elevator.

"So you headed back home?" I joined her on the trip down. I really wasn't in a huge rush to get back to an argument that had nothing to do with me.

"Nope actually I have to errands to run for mother, because she's been otherwise entertained to the majority of the morning." Melanie cringed and shook her head as if she were repulsed, "the good thing is that we will probably be getting free cable for a month or two." She looked over at me and smirked. "I plan to be gone for a couple of ours at the least you should go check on Samantha and make sure she's okay." I glared at her but I had to admit the thought had crossed my mind. My keys were in my pocket I had no reason to go back upstairs and cause any attention to my departure I could just sneak away.

"She probably doesn't want to see me right now." I said trying to talk myself out of it.

"She does that's the problem!" Melanie huffed, "I swear you two are dense! YOU like HER and SHE like YOU, by definition that means she would want to see you." She shook her head. "If you really want to be with her then all you have to do is convince her that it's okay and that you won't hurt her," Melanie sighed and calmed her tone, "you gotta know something . . . from our perspective and watching our mom with men . . . it looks like as soon as she likes one he's gone. I think that's what she's afraid of with any guy really. Have you ever seen my sister with a steady boyfriend? I know I haven't. Anyway, you have two hours go make my sister happy!" She smiled sweetly and got in her bright red Beetle.

* * *

I banged on Sam's apartment door with the loud music that was blaring inside the apartment I knew that was going to be the only way she heard me. "I'M COMING KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" Sam answered the door with dripping wet hair and an orange robe on. Her widened she was more than surprised to see me standing her but she said nothing her look quickly went from surprised to pissed and she slammed the door in my face but I didn't hear her lock it. I opened the door and let myself in.

"Nice Sam really mature!" I said staring at her it looked like she had just hopped out of the shower and her fuzzy robe might very well be the only thing she had on, not that it mattered.

"I have nothing to say to you Benson you know where the door is; don't let it hit you on the butt on the way out!" She said plopping down on her couch, then we both heard a knocking noise coming from what I assumed was her mother's room she quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I sat down beside her and she moved further away from me. "I didn't know you were hard of hearing." She grumbled.

"You want me here because you want me," I spoke nervously scared that I might have endangered my life. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Wow, you've been talking to Melanie haven't you? Look, just because I'm mixed up in the head right now and have weird thoughts about you and me doesn't mean that I want you around me 24-7, I was in the middle of something."

"Showering?"

"No . . . I took a bath. They say that it supposed to relieve tension, not that it's any of your business." That explained the wet hair and why she smelled so delicious. "Then I planned to chill out read a book, listen to music, or maybe watch some TV." She shrugged.

"I'm not stopping you from doing any of those things!"

"I know I just want you to leave! Will you leave? Please?" Her blue eyes looked annoyed but when I really studied her face I could see the sadness in them. "Freddie please?" She whispered and it reminded me of how she'd plead for me to stay with her when she was sleeping me.

"Do you hate me that much that you can't spend thirty minutes alone with me?" She looked down in her lap.

"Why would ask such a stupid question dorkface? You know I don't hate you. God I wish I hated you it would make everything so much easier!" She got up and started to pace. "Dr. Mitchell says I run from things and in this case she's right. I will admit that I feel something but nothing will come of it! Ever! I like things the way they are."

"You like being miserable?" Freddie said, "I hate the way things are! Sam I want so much from you," I grabbed her waist and stopped her from darted across the floor, "I want to touch you, talk to you, hold you," I pulled her closer to me, "and kiss you." As soon as I said the words she maneuvered herself out of my grip.

"NO! Not again!" She shook her head furiously, "it won't happen I won't let it." I sighed her stubbornness used to be a pain, then I started to find it kind of attractive, but right now it was breaking my heart and possibly ending a good friendship.

"Sam. I don't think I will ever be able to hang with you if we don't see how this goes. I will never be satisfied just sitting on the other side of Carly while we watch TV, when I want to be beside you. I'm not going to pretend everything is fine. If you were my friend you'd understand."

"I guess I'm not your friend then." She wouldn't look at me but I saw the tear drop down her face.

"SAM!"

"FREDDIE!" She mocked me, "I never asked you to like me or be my friend it happened as a convenience for Carly! Everything's about Carly okay I'm the sidekick not the superhero! I'm not soft, I'm not beautiful, I'm not . . . perfect for you . . . like she is." I went to get close to her and she stepped back. "I still remember the first time I knew that I would lose the two of you. It was the stupid girl's choice dance in high school. I ended up having to ask Gibby out but he had an amazing hot girlfriend and didn't want to go to the stupid dance. I decided to meet you both at the Groovy Smoothie and I saw you and Shay dancing. I knew that things were going to change and that I was going to have to step back and let it happen. I also knew the way _I_ felt wasn't right. I chalked it up to me being scared that I would forever be the third wheel in both of your lives but then she kissed you and tried to date you the first time."

"I accused you of being jealous!" I said letting her know that I remember the story.

"And I lied. I used to be a really good liar." She laughed a little and another tear drop and she growled in frustration.

"The thought of you always lingered in the back of my mind ever since _we_ kissed," I said bluntly, "but at the time I was afraid to act on it for fear that you would kill me or laugh me out of both Carly and your lives. Plus, I still liked Carly too or so I thought . . . I mean Carly was a safe choice but even back then I had a crush on you Sam . . . I just ignored it."

"Can't you do that again?" She pleaded, "I mean seriously relationships suck and they are potential friendship killers. I mean look and you and Shay the friendship between isn't quite the same." She was right sometimes little things that I used to find adorable just annoy the hell out of me. I sighed and then looked at Sam again; as right as she may be I knew that the dynamic between us had already changed and I wouldn't be able to just look at her platonically anymore.

"No I can't I'm sorry I can't ignore it anymore and at the rate we are going Carly will probably be able to see it too eventually." The knocking in her mother's room started again followed by so giggles she just sighed and shook her head.

"I was supposed to be staying away from you this weekend to gain perspective about everything but then Mel came up with this stupid idea. Next time I will just follow doctor's orders." She laughed a little.

"Yeah you're not very good at listening." She lowered her eyes and a silence hit us. I didn't know what to say, part of me wanted to give in to what she wanted because I cared about her, but the other part of me wanted to fight for her because she wasn't willing to.

"It's kinda hard to do what I want when I wrapped up in what a million other people want me to do." She laughed again.

"Well what if you just listened to me just for one second," I got close to her and she unwilling met my stare, "Sam I'm falling in love with you whether you want it to happen or not. I can't stop it and I don't want to." I reached and ran my fingers across her face and her blue eyes started to water.

"I really wished you hadn't said that." She whispered and her voice cracked and she tried to pretend she was just clearing her throat but she failed miserably. I was pretty sure had gotten through to her but I needed more proof. I inched my way closer into her bubble and gently placed my lips on hers. She started backing away from me but I refused to let our embrace, our lips to be separated, I grabbed the collar of her robe to ensure she'd stay close. Our kiss was mostly lip action which most guys that I talk to consider pretty boring but I guess they'd never experienced Puckett's lips. A slight moan of satisfaction escaped her and her soft lips parted slightly and I being the opportunist that I am used Sam's possible loss of senses to deepen the kiss and exploring the inside of her mouth. Hesitant would be an understatement in defining her initial response to my move her hands shoved at my chest and I almost broke the kiss myself but then her aggressive behavior became possessive as she drew me closer to her pressing the full length of her body against me. I began to walk her backward towards her couch so that we could be more comfortable but I miss calculated and she almost fell back into the coffee table and the kiss was finally broken.

"Sorry," I said breathlessly I listened to my heartbeat as if seemed to be drumming in my ears, "do you think we can sit down?" I was still holding her in my arms I watched as the confusion and lust danced around and glistened through her eyes. She nodded and then led me over to the couch and we sat down. She looked straight forward gazing at the television all that was on was paid programming. I knew she wasn't paying attention to it her stare was more of a robotic attempt not to look in my direction.

"Sam . . . I want to . . .," I scooted closer to her and her face frowned up but she still didn't look my way. Using my pointer finger her stare to mine, "I want to kiss you again." She looked down at my lips and then leaned forward then door opened and she pushed me away.

"Hey Sam look who I found in the lobby," Melanie said as Carly walked into the apartment, "I guess both you friends were worried about you. How's your cold?" She came over and felt her sister's forehead.

"I think I may be getting worse," Sam sniffled and gave a throaty cough, "you two should probably beat it I don't want to make you sick." She said as she got up and grabbed the box of tissues she had on the bar.

"I brought you so tomato soup and grilled cheese I thought it might make you feel better." Carly said placing the bag on the table and sat beside me.

"Uh thanks," Sam peeked inside the bag and then sat down.

"You're not going to eat it?" Carly looked confused and offended it was extremely rare that Sam turned down food.

"Nope I'm good I'll save it for later," Sam stretched and then hacked out another vicious sounding cough, "look you both see that I'm still alive. I had every intention of going to sleep . . . so can you like get outta here."

"Fine," Carly huffed, "feel better. Air hug!" The both held their arms out and hugged nothing. "Okay come on Freddie." Carly ordered and I looked up at both of them.

"You're sure you are okay . . . because I could stay if you want me to." She just laughed in rolled her eyes in true Puckett fashion.

"I've been no offense but I've been trying to get you out of my hair since you got here! You two hit the Groovy Smoothie one time for me it doesn't look like I'll be making it out of the apartment this time around." She said opening the door for us. I hesitantly rose to my feet and followed Carly out of the apartment. I stole one more glance at Sam this wasn't over. Now that I knew it was possible to make her crack I wouldn't be satisfied until we both got what we truly wanted, each other.

* * *

Author's Note: So here's another one. I thought it only fair to give Freddie his own chapter since I gave Sam one. More drama will occur once they get back on campus jealousy will get the best of Seddie! This chapter is a little sap-tastic! But it is necessary to the rest of the plot so bare with me. I hoped you liked it! Please read and review and no flames.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Freddie's POV

Break came and went, soon we were back at the apartment and the three of us were more distant than we'd ever been. Carly hardly spoke to me due to the fact that I wouldn't gave her any details about Melanie, she was mad at Sam for not persuading her "sister" not to date me. Sam for the first time to my knowledge showed detectable signs of guilt where Carly was concerned, and she acted like she hated me. It wasn't the normal way she responded to me, normally she acted like she just hated me because she felt like it; now her actions scream I hate you Freddie because you hurt me. In all the time that I've known Sam and all the physical and mental abuse I've suffered I never wanted to hurt her.

So I tried to get away. I decided to spend time with people that needed my help, so I signed up to be tutor. That paired with my class assignment kept me out of the apartment until late hours in the night, usually I sneaked in by 10:00PM at the earliest. That's how I preferred it, the more I had to do the less time I had to focus on how crushed I was by Sam.

One day while I was waiting for one of the girls I tutor, Gibby came and sat with me, I was surprised that his counterpart wasn't connected to him.

"Sup," he said as he placed his stuff down in the seat beside him.

"Nothing just waiting for Joanie," I said bluntly. Flipping through some my own notes, "what's up with you?" I said trying not to be rude even though I didn't feel like hearing him talk about his girlfriend . . . again.

"Nothing's up with me . . . I wanted to talk to you about Carly and Sam." He said in his serious tone. "They are both acting weird. I mean Carly cries all the time and Sam's going out with Rodney."

"With Rodney?" How could I have missed that! I mean she called me a nub, this guy was the true definition of the word.

"Yeah I know the dude could do better right! Sam's straight evil."

"No she's not . . . she's defensive yes, but not evil." I think I responded a little too quickly but I couldn't help it. "Rodney could do a whole hell of a lot worse." I laughed even though I was still pissed at the possibility that Sam was off doing God knows what with someone else, and why? To prove a point?

"Yeah, even though Sam's the devil. I have to admit she's hot. I mean like really, really hot, to the point that before I hooked up with Jennifer I had thoughts of insanity with Sam." I tried to ignore his last statement. I couldn't even pretend to envision Sam with Gibby, it would have been a most definite mismatch. I shrugged and opened my mouth but I really didn't know what to say.

"She's not ugly . . .," I thought about the way Puckett looked with her hair all wet and how soft she looked in her orange robe. I was distracted from my flashback by a laughing Gibby that was staring me in the face. "What?"

"Dude, you're crushing on Sam! I can't believe it she torments worse than anybody and you look like a sad puppy at the mention of her. How long have you been this crazy?" He laughed harder and made me want to hit him in the face.

"Shut up Gibby! You don't know what you're talking about!" I slammed my book shut and a couple students looked in our direction.

"Calm down man! I mean I understand like I said the Puckett ain't ugly by any means, and when they say blondes are more fun they ain't lying!" When I didn't respond he continued to ask another question. "So what about Carly?"

"What about her?"

"Uh . . . she's still in love with you! She's not gonna want you with her best friend. Even though . . .," his attention was caught by something behind me at the main entrance, "it may not even matter." I followed Gib's line of vision and saw it . . . Sam and Rodney they'd found a small table in the front in the corner and were leaning into each other. I never felt so ripped raw. I tried not to stare but I had to see the expression on her face. Was she truly happy with that guy? Her blue eyes caught mine only for a second before reverting back to the nub in front of her. He was looking over some paperwork but every now and then he would look at her and smile like the idiot he was.

"Unbelievable!" I whispered.

"What did you think I was lying?" Gibby laughed a little. "Everybody has been seeing them around campus together for the past few days." He shook his head. "Dude stop staring it's a little pathetic."

"What's pathetic?" Joanie said finally joining us she looked over at Sam and Rodney. "Awww Sam and Ronnie aren't they cute together!" She squealed, "I saw them in the commons yesterday she was sharing her cookies with him it was so sweet." I tensed up since when did Puckett share her food? Not until recently had she started doing that with me. I couldn't understand how she could seriously like him.

"You are way late!" I said making an attempt not focus on stupidity going on at the front of the library.

"Sorry I got in a fight with my boyfriend and it through a monkey wrench into my day needless to say." She sighed and put her books down. "Hey I wanted to let you know I got an 80 on my Chemistry test it was the first time I got a B in the class ever! It's all thanks to you Freddie you're a genius!" She kissed me on the cheek and I was numb about the whole thing.

"So I guess we should shoot for an A next time?" I said grabbing her textbook and flipping to the next chapter.

"Or we could go to dinner just you and me, my treat?" She eyed me seductively and Gibby coughed.

"Umm I'm gonna jet, dude call me later." He left alone when at this point it would have been better if he'd stayed.

"I'm not trying to be your rebound or anything Joanie." I said hoping that would be enough of a no to let the situation drop.

"I'm not trying to date you Freddie I'm trying to thank you for the good grade and maybe have a little bit of fun!" She nudged me. I stole another look back at Sam who seemed engrossed in what Rodney was saying.

"Sure what the hell." We pack up and left. Maybe that's what I needed a little guilt free fun with someone I hardly knew. No ties would be broken and no friendships would be severed if a one night stand were to happen it would be just two people deciding that they need and deserve this.

* * *

Sam's POV

Freddie's behavior lately has made what used to be a great living arrangement into pure hell. He'd been coming in at late hours of the night and had women leaving random messages on our voicemail. I of course could care less but Carly was another story. Since his gross pig-headed jerk like behavior started all Carly does is cry and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to comfort her. Of course I had my limit I tried to stay out of my roommates as much as possible. I stopped seeing Dr. Mitchell because all she'd done was make my life hell. I decided that the old Sam was better she kept dangerous things at a distance loads better than this the punk version of me. The old Sam would have kicked Freddie's butt regardless of how much she liked him. The old Sam wouldn't have listened to Mel and the old Sam wouldn't have confessed anything to the dorkface nub Fredward.

As a way to avoid going home I started hanging out with my partner from my drama class Rodney he was supposed to help me with the techy stuff but the reality was we didn't see eye to eye mainly because his ideas were so boring and he shut down anything that I would say. Not because he didn't want to do it but because the extent of his audio visual skills were generic at best. I had to admit to myself that the only reason I wanted to hang out with Rodney was because he reminded me of the nub that caused me so much frustration. The only difference was that Freddie was actually interesting. I sat across from Rodney today in the library while he helped me with my calculus while he did help make sure I had the correct answers I wasn't sure I really learned anything. I did however see Gibs, The Nub, and his current tart conversing right in the middle of the library like he had nothing to be ashamed of. I tried to continue my session with Rodney but I had to cut it short. I headed back to our apartment to find a balling Carly curled up in the fetal position on the couch.

"Shay please stop belly aching!" I whined as I sat beside her she sat up and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I know I feel like a pansy but I love Freddie and I can't believe he's behaving this way." There was that word again that made me cringe.

"Love?" I laughed for lack a better expression of my emotion. "You couldn't possibly love him. Not the way you mean. Freddie is a really good friend so you love him but you aren't in love with him." I corrected her.

"YES I AM! How dare you try to tell me how I'm feeling! You're not the one who falls apart whenever she hears one of his chicas on the voicemail. I am. I AM. I'm the one who's heartbroken because he's gone." She started to cry again and I rolled my eyes, and rubbed her back.

"Look I understand what you're going through but don't you think you are overreacting? I mean you and Freddie aren't together. You're acting as if you just broke up with him." She pulled away from me.

"You don't know how I feel Sam; you only really care about yourself! If you really care about me you would've told you're slutty sister to stay away from Freddie!" She held onto his pillow and cried into it.

"I told you I'm not choosing between you and my sister it's unfair of you to make me feel like I should have to." I huffed and walked out on her. If she wanted to wallow I would let her but I was tired of her trying to make me feel guilty. It did however let me know how she would take to the idea of me with Freddie if that would ever happen. She'd want to kill both of us.

"Predictable Sam running away! Fine go into your room I don't need you either!" She began to sob again. I knew she didn't mean it and tomorrow she would apologize but she really shouldn't. I mean I did make out with the guy she considered hers. I did feel bad about that. I felt bad about enjoying his touch and the gentle forcefulness he used with me. I felt bad about the memories that made me toss and turn in my bed and heated my body with a sensation it never had experienced before. The only way I knew to deal with the feeling was to use the pills Dr. Mitchell prescribed to ease myself into a comfortable sleep. I turned my television on to drown out Carly's blubbering and then focused in on reading Jane Eyre. I was excited about the book because I knew the movie was coming out and my literature professor raved about the story. I tried to concentrate on the book but I kept being drawn to the time and the fact that Freddie still wasn't home.

"12:30AM, I guess Benson is having a sleep over." I murmured I don't why I said it out loud I guess I just had to voice my frustration. Actually I was kind of concerned I mean it was after midnight what if he wasn't out being a male whore maybe he was really hurt. "Nah, the nub is fine he's just being sleazy." I said and tried to read the thirteenth page for the thirtieth time, but failed again. "Dammit Freddie!" I grabbed my jacket and my keys and went to find my nub and make sure he was okay even if I found his car outside some floozy's apartment at least I knew he was safe. I sneaked past a sleeping Carly and flung the door open and practically tackled Freddie that who appeared to be searching for his keys before he fell to the ground.

"Where are you going?" He questioned while picking himself up off of the floor.

"None of you business!" I whispered and I grabbed his arm as hard as I could and issued him into the apartment.

"OW Sam!" I pulled him in my room to avoid waking up Carly. As soon as we entered my room I slapped him in the face. "GOD! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He held his face in pain.

"You are and keep your voice down! You've got a lot of nerve coming in this late." I frowned at my own statement I sounded late his mother I wanted to go wash my mouth out with soap. He looked highly amused which made me slap him again.

"God, Sam! Talk with your mouth how many times do I have to tell you that!" He tried to grabbed my hands again then I slapped him so hard that he fell back onto my bed.

"Don't tell me what to do! I tell you what to do! You need to stop acting like a supreme jerk and flaunting you whorish lifestyle around my best friend! Do you know she's been crying for the pass few weeks over you and your behavior! I can't believe you have your little skanks calling here and leaving messages about when and where to meet you!" He looked at me confused.

"What dates have I been going on? I mean I did go out tonight but that's it and the only reason I did that is because I didn't want to be sitting here waiting for you to get back from your date with Rodney do you know how bland he is? I mean seriously Sam I may be techy but I know I'm more interesting than that guy?" How did start talking about this?

"Yeah right Benson you're a tool just admit it and while you've been out there doing whatever it is you do with those girls I've been here trying to console your ex!" I huffed.

"That's the key word EX! She's my ex she needs to learn that I'm going to date other women," I was so tired of dealing with their situation and honestly he was right both Carly and I needed to realize that if we weren't going to date him then he would find somebody else, "seriously Sam I haven't been dating anybody. I have been tutoring I can prove it." He pulled out the tutoring list and showed it to me.

"Mandy . . . Rachel," both girl's who had left messages on our home phone I did feel a little stupid but it was an honest mistake, "oh . . . well you should go out there and show this to Carly. It's better to be honest you know." I said mimicking something Dr. Mitchell had said to me, even though I wasn't seeing her anymore her words stuck with me.

"Yeah and while I'm at it I'll tell her that I'm in love with her best friend." He headed to the door and I grabbed his arm.

"Both you and Carly are wrapped up in the idea of love, I mean dude we're in college we shouldn't be trying to fall in love we should just be existing. If we were normal our friendship wouldn't be in jeopardy." I huffed and sat down on my bed and he just looked at me confused.

"It's not like any of us planned this . . . and this has been going on since we were high school this thing is simply coming to a head. Now what are we going to do about it?" He stood looking at me like I was going to hit him with some break through answer.

"Nothing, my stance hasn't changed. The idea of "us" while good in theory . . . would suck for the people we care about." I said thinking that if I spoke intelligently he might receive it better but of course he became puffed up and bitter.

"You care more about Carly's feelings than your own. I mean I love Carly as a friend but I'm not going to put her happiness above my own. I don't care if you don't want to be with me but I do plan to tell Carly about my feelings for you because like you said it's better to be honest." He smirked, "Matter of fact I should tell her now!" He went for the door again.

"Stop Freddie!" I pulled him back again.

"You know I'm starting to think you don't want me to leave your room." He said willingly allowing me to pull him back in. He sat down on my bed. "You could just ask me to stay." He made a funny face, I rolled my eyes.

"Please . . . get over yourself." I huffed.

"Then you don't mind if I leave!" He got up and I shoved him back down on the bed.

"You're really starting to piss me off you know that?" I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Yeah, I can tell." He kissed one of my hands that were on his shoulders. Only then did I take in all of that was going on around us. It was late, really late and Freddie was in my room on my bed and here I was standing in front of him and all I wanted to do is . . .

I don't know what happened all I know was that my lips were on his and that his hands reached out to my waist and pulled me into his lap. I never felt so, so . . . I can't quite describe it; how felt to be held by Freddie. His slow constant travel up and down my back caused me to squirm and pull my body closer to his. Freddie broke our kiss and began to suck on my neck vigorously I loss control of my breathing and bit my lower lip as I moaned in his ear.

"Oh Sam you feel so good," he ran his hands along my sides and I directed my mouth to his again and again he broke it, "let's lay down. Don't you want to lie down?" He whispered in my ear and my body went stiff. Not two seconds ago was I reprimanding him for not considering Carly's feelings and here I was in his lap actually considering doing a lot more with him than I ever imagined.

"I'm a horrible friend . . .," I pulled back a little so that I could fully take in the expression on his face for the first time tonight it showed guilt.

"No Princess Puckett you are beautiful and I love you for caring about Carly . . . but I love you and I want you to love me too." He cupped my face with both of his hands and forced me to stare in his eyes.

"I do." I think both of our eye widened at my admission, he seemed elated and my stomach filled with horror I felt it at my very core. I had changed things and I had a feeling that there was no way I could go back.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I hoped you all liked it. I wonder what do you all think is going to happen next? And who would you like to hear from first Sam or Freddie? As always read and review and please no flames._

_BTW – This chapter is hot off the presses I know we're not supposed to post that way but I will be looking it over again tomorrow so if it is hard to understand read it again tomorrow night. Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Freddie's POV

She loved me, she admitted it, I saw through blue eyes when her will broke, and I jumped at the opportunity to rescue her. My goal was to give her, to give us both want we desperately had wanted for so long. I kissed her with so much passion and gripped her waist pulling her as close as she could possibly be. After a few minutes of making out I felt her body go limp and something moist against my cheek.

"Sam?" I looked at her face she wouldn't look at me, she just remove herself from my lap.

"You didn't let me finish . . . I do feel those things but I wish I didn't. This doesn't change anything Benson . . . I'm sorry if I led you on."

"I should've known that was too easy." I got up I was pissed, she was lying she had finished her statement earlier she was just too chicken to make the next move. "Don't worry I don't plan to tell Carly anything." I said before leaving the room.

* * *

I left the apartment, with Carly sleeping on the couch there was no room for me anyway. I found myself at Gibby's chilling with him in front of his big screen. We had watched two horror films before he started digging for dirt.

"So which one forced you out Carly or Sam?" He said bluntly after muting the TV as the credits played.

"Neither . . . had I just needed some space." Gibby nodded in understanding.

"Dude, I get it at first I thought you were lucky living with two girls that want you, but then I really thought about it and the outcome doesn't look good anyway you look at it . . . someone will end up hurt."

"But they'll heal." I said thinking of Carly, I felt bad but I already had it made up in mind that somehow Sam and I would be together and Carly would come to deal with it . . . I couldn't see it any other way.

"The friendship might not." I frowned at Gibby and his eyes widened defensively, "I'm not trying to be a downer or anything . . . I'm just being real you could lose both of them because of your warped obsession with your blonde bully."

"Maybe it would be for the best if that were to happen."

"You're just saying that because you're pissed." He dismissed my comment.

"No I'm serious the four of us have been together for a long time . . . maybe its time for a split."

"Four?" Gibby laughed, "don't involve me in this! This is about the three of you I have nothing to do with it." Gibby looked toward the stairs, I guess he was ready to join Jennifer. "The way I see it you want . . . Sam . . . you have two choices wait for her or move on . . . hell that's the case with anybody really, the main thing you gotta ask yourself is do you think she'll come around?" He got up, "I'm guessing you're crashing here, the couch is yours for as long as you need it . . . just know that your presence will not affect when and how I please my lady.

The next day I went to get my stuff from the girls' apartment. Carly was in the same place laid out on the couch she was awake but her eyes looked red and crusty I guess from crying.

"Hey," I said as I went to the closet and grabbed a couple of suitcases I'd never unpacked.

"You were out all night." She accused me without even looking at me.

"I came home for a little while . . . you can ask Sam." Saying her name actually hurt.

"Who'd you stay with last night?"

"Gibby," I murmured it really wasn't any of her business, "I'm going to hang at his place for a while, I know you girls probably want your privacy back."

"Freddie you don't have to leave!" She hopped up quickly abandoning the numb routine. "I'm sorry I won't be so pushy just change your mind and put the suitcases back!" She smiled at me with teary eyes. This time I actually felt bad, not because of what I was doing but because of what I was letting her believe I wasn't moving out because of her, granted I would be glad to have her nagging at a minimum. I was leaving because of Sam, I wanted her so badly I love her, I couldn't see living under the same roof as her if she continued to deny she felt the same.

"I'm sorry Carly," I hugged her, "I'm sorry you're sad . . . but I can't stay and I'm not going far I'll be like fifteen minutes away."

"Freddie this is stupid! You don't have to go!" She sobbed being over dramatic as usual. The door unlocked and opened, Sam stumbled inside and paused where she stood taking everything in. She sighed and forced herself to make eye contact with me she looked . . . guilty.

"You're leaving?" I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"Yeah, I'll be at Gibby's." The words caused my mouth to go dry, or maybe it was the sight of her.

"Oh . . . ," she looked as if she wee thinking of something else to say, a small part of me hoped that she was debating begging me to stay like Carly did. "I don't think Shay wants you to leave." She said looking at her best friend who had a death grip around my neck.

"I tried to tell her that it isn't that big of a deal." I said breaking the hold Carly had on me.

"I know right it's not like you're dying." Sam looked down and laughed without smiling.

"Right . . . I gotta go." I said grabbing one of my bags. Sam grabbed the other apparently she was going to walk me to my car. Carly was too shaken up to even realize we had left. Sam didn't speak to me until my bags were in the trunk and I was ready to go.

"Freddie," she placed her hand on my door so that I couldn't close it without breaking her fingers, tell me I'm not the reason you're leaving."

"You know I can't do that Sam." I started my engine.

"Would it help if I . . . if I'm sorry," watery blue eyes met mine and caused the tension that had built up in my chest to rise to my throat.

"No it doesn't." I took off away from that hell hold, away from my demon.

* * *

Sam's POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and tried to make sense of it. I stood there, wet hair, naked body, and glassy red eyes from crying in the shower. Who was I becoming? I ran my hands through my hair . . . Freddie had moved out two weeks ago but I couldn't be sure if that was why I was so emotional. I was losing my mind. That wasn't all I was losing my grades were slipping and I was beginning not to care. I could feel the wedge being driven between Carly and me. I was beginning to hate her . . . I hated whenever the nubs name touched her tongue and whenever she expressed her longing for him to come home. She made it so hard for me to ignore . . . that I wanted the same thing too. Tears rolled but I didn't sob ever since the conversation with Benson I made a point to keep my tears silent.

"Sam! Sam! Please hurry up I'm going to be late for my first class!"

I threw on my robe, "keep your panties on Shay damn!" I jerked the door open and now stared at her.

"You okay Sam?" I had almost forgotten about how red my eyes were.

"Yeah, just tired."

* * *

No Freddie, Freddie's attendance in our class together was almost as bad as, my attendance to . . . well, any of my classes during high school. I was sort of hoping he would be here today, my professor was assigning skits for today and I actually wanted to do a scene with him. I would've been more that willing to get "lost in character" with him. However he wasn't here so the professor picked Nick instead . . . and we were right in the middle of the worst performance of my life. I wasn't sure if it was me or if Nick was just that awful.

"I love you so much." He said attempting to kiss me for the hundredth time.

"And you know how I feel." I tried to look lovingly into his eyes but I wasn't sure I was pulling it off.

"You don't show it . . . none of your friends know we're together." I forced myself not to laugh as he stumbled over his words.

"The people you're talking about aren't my friends! All the people I care about know I about you." I smoothed my hand along the side of his face and instead of staying mad like his character should have he kissed me . . . hard, he grabbed the sides of my face so I couldn't get out of it, and so I slapped that taste out of his mouth!

"Dude what the hell!" I heard a couple girls applaud me; I think one of them was Hailey. Nick had fallen to his knees in pain.

"You devil woman! He croaked. "Why'd you hit me you psycho!"

"WHY'D YOU KISS ME WITH YOU CRUSTY NASTY LIPS!" I didn't wait for an explanation. "This scene is over!"

* * *

I went home and rinsed my mouth out with soap. "Ewww!" I wanted to scream and rip somebody's head off. I was beyond grossed out but not only that I felt guilty . . . I felt like I had cheated on the nub. I don't know why we most definitely weren't a couple but he was the only guy I'd ever kissed. The only guy I wanted to kiss. "I've gotta get a grip." I grabbed my pint of Birthday Cake ice cream from the fridge and decided to drown myself in its deliciousness. I cut on the television and the movie Psycho was on, the movie that Freddie was so desperate for me to see. I curled up and watched the movie he was right it was more suspense than horror but I when I thought about it, it's kind of crazy that one writer/director having the vision to kill somebody of in a movie by knife gave birth to the whole horror genre. I was down to my last couple of bites of ice cream and was starting to feel a little bit better. I wanted to call Freddie and tell that I'd watched the movie. I wanted to talk to him and try to completely forget the creep today. I picked the phone up and it started to ring I started to feel nauseas, I couldn't believe it, I didn't know how many times I had talked to this guy and now I felt like I was going to puke.

"Hello?" As soon as I heard his voice Carly came through the door.

"Sam he's coming over!" She squealed! "Gibby's getting him to come over so I bought a new sexy dress do you love it!"

"Hello? Sam?" I heard him say on the phone.

"I . . . I will talk to you later." I hung up on him. I knew he was gonna hate me.

"Who was that?" She said taking the dress out of the bag so I could see it better.

"Why is he coming over? Are you going on a date or something?" Everything inside me screamed please God no!

"No, that new reality show that we all wanted to see is coming on tonight so I suggested to Gibby that we all meet up here and watch it. I made a point of telling him to bring my Freddie along." She gushed.

"And you're gonna wear that dress? I'm sorry but don't you think that's a little over the top for just hanging and watching TV?" I said not trying to offend her I was just being realistic. "He's gonna know what you're trying to pull." Carly glared at me.

"I don't care if he knows what I'm trying to do all that matters is that it works!" Carly paused before going upstairs. "Sam you think that Freddie and I make a good couple right?" I cringed I didn't feel like lying to her.

"I think . . . that both your personality and Freddie's personality work well together." I said I was truthful back when we were in high school they were always thinking the same thing but as a couple they just sucked.

"So why do you look so poopy when I bring him up lately? Don't you like Freddie?" I rolled my eyes and wished I had more ice cream, matter of fact this was a perfect time to make an ice cream run.

"Of course I like the nub he's decent."

"Well try to be nicer when he's around. I've been thinking about it and maybe part of the reason he wanted to leave was you, maybe if you were a little sweeter he'd want to be around more." She had no idea what she was talking about. If she knew the truth she probably would wish that I never even looked at Benson again let alone talk to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try to nicer," I mumbled, "I'm headed to the store you need anything?"

"No but you make sure to be back in time for the show!" She yelled she was upstairs and I could hear the shower going. My phone was ringing it was Freddie, I ignored it. How could I be a good friend to Carly and Freddie? The answer was I couldn't Freddie and I couldn't be friends not as long as Carly still liked him.

* * *

When I got back home with ice cream in tow, Gibby, Jennifer, and Freddie were already there. It looked like they were on a double date except for the fact that Freddie looked like he wanted to jump off a cliff. "What goes on people?" I greeted them as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Sam!" Gibby said with too much enthusiasm.

"Hey Gibby," I said confused. I debated saving the ice cream for later then I heard all of them laughing. "I'm going to need a big spoon." As soon as I stuck the spoon in the pint someone had the nerve to steal a bite.

"I love this stuff." I knew he did he was the first person I'd seen buy Birthday Cake ice cream. Normally I would have been pissed but my focus was some place else . . . on his lips. I took my spoon back. "You hung up on me and then ignored my call. I should be pissed at you but I know you had a rough day . . . dealing with Nick." Great just when I was starting to forget about it.

"How'd you find out?" I groaned and turned away from him.

"Hailey and a couple guys from my class called me and told me you smacked the spit out of him. The guys you've shown interest in just get more and more nerdy." He laughed.

"I didn't show interest in this guy he forced himself on me stupid!" There was a silence between just. He now stood beside me.

"I know how it went down Sam; I wasn't trying to make you feel bad I just wanted you to laugh about it." He rubbed my back and I knew I shouldn't have let him. My goal was not to be his friend but I knew I was about to fail horribly.

"Why should I laugh when it's not funny?" He nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You didn't do anything wrong but now Nick . . . he should sleep with one eye open." We both laughed. He drove the spoon back to my ice cream.

"Dude!" He smirked as he placed the spoon back in his mouth.

"You owe remember you hung up on me! The least you could do is share." He went to get some more and I placed the ice cream behind my back. "Fine if that's how you want it." He wrapped his arms around me and his closeness made me drop the pint luckily he caught it. He looked at me I could tell what he wanted.

"Freddie . . . I wish you had come to class today."

"Yeah?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. The hell with friendship some things, some feelings are more important.

"Yeah." I didn't know if I was going to do it but God did I want to. I laid my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

"Man! What's going on in there?" Gibby said breaking us from our brief moment of craziness.

"Nothing I was just stealing Puckett's ice cream." He took my pint and went back into the living room.

The rest of the night came and went Freddie was more than consumed with Carly. She latched onto him like a leech every now and then he would kick my feet. I had to sit on the floor. Actually I didn't have to but I didn't want to sit on a chair and watch her in her way too short too tight dress all over my . . . I mean Freddie. I laid on my stomach trying to focus on the TV but he kept picking at me. I was glad nobody was really paying attention because my face was probably red.

Once they left and I was supposed left alone all I could do is think about him. I picked up the phone Carly was asleep so I could at least talk to him.

"Sam?" He answered.

"Duh Benson," I paused I didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" He said I guess he thought I'd hung up.

"Yeah still here." I murmured and he laughed.

"You miss me?"

"No I was just bored."

"I wasn't asking Puckett. You miss me and I haven't even been gone for two hours . . . you've got it bad for Mr. Benson." He laughed at himself I hoped that meant he was joking.

"Please get over yourself." I said dryly.

"Why should I when you can't?" He laughed then sighed. "I miss you too honestly I was thinking about calling you too but I wasn't sure you would answer." He missed me, his words sent a warm like sensation throughout my body which was something I didn't plan to admit to anybody.

"You miss me?" I asked mainly because I wanted to hear him say it again.

"Yes Samantha Puckett I miss you." He was fiddling with something.

"I'm I distracting you from something?"

"No just a bag of barbecue potato chips." He laughed.

"Oh . . . remember when you told me that I could just tell you if I wanted to hang out. Could we still do that? It would be platonic I just want to chill."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that would be cool. Wanna hang out tomorrow? Gibby and Jennifer always have dates on Saturdays so we could just chill here . . . platonically."

"Okay, later nub I have to sleep you know." I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Night Puckett."

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope that you don't hate me. I know it kind of sucks that they aren't together yet but the best part of the story is getting there. The question is when will they get together and will this little meeting be more than what they say it will be . . . _

_I hoped you liked the chapter. As always please read and review and no flames! _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Freddie POV

"Dude don't do anything gross with her on my furniture!" Gibby cringed as I told him about my plans for tonight.

"Gross?" He looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Don't get any love juices on my couch man! I'm serious!" I couldn't believe that he thought I would be that crude. Besides, I'm pretty sure Jen and he had used that couch for more than just sitting.

"I said we're just hanging out. Besides I'm pretty sure she hasn't done . . . anything like what you're suggesting." For some reason Gibby looked surprised.

"Wow! Then again I guess that makes since only a crazy person would want to make out with Satan's daughter." I laughed it was a good insult I'd have to put it in my back pocket for future use.

"I'm just glad she wants to hang." We were waiting for the sub's I had ordered across the street. I decided to rent a movie or something for tonight while we waited.

"Hang. Are you sure that's all it is? You are doing a lot just to hang with her." Gibby laughed, "It's cool though if you two hook up with could double sometimes . . . she doesn't bother me _that_ much." I didn't know how Sam would feel about double dates with Gibby and Jen. She kind of thought Jen was an air head.

"This isn't a date we are just . . ."

"Hanging I know," he said picking up a movie, Shredder 3000, "she loved this in high school . . . she talked about it in class one time." He paused and frowned like he was trying to find the words. "If things go differently than what you expect and you don't have the 'proper tools' needed for new getting busy . . ."

"I have condoms Gib . . . but I don't plan to be using them."

"I'm just saying upstairs top shelf . . . I'm way too young to be Uncle Gibby." We walked back over to the sub shop, even though I knew I was right now that Gibby had brought it up all I could think about was Sam and me having sex, which sucked because Sam barely lets me kiss her to want anything more would be me inflicting unnecessary pain on myself.

* * *

Sam's POV

I never really cared about what I was wearing around the nub. I mean in most circumstances if it was clean and matched I wore it . . . but today I had tried on at least six outfits so far. I wasn't sure why I was going through all trouble. I'd worn all of this stuff around Benson before. I guess I just wanted to feel pretty . . . not for him, but for me. I held up the red halter top once more considering it, when I heard the door slam and Carly sobbing.

"Hey what up with the tears?" She ran to me and hugged and I tried to console her.

"He's going out with another one of those tramps! I heard him talking to Gibby about it." Her breath caught between words. I felt the heat flush against my face, I wondered if he was talking about me.

"Maybe you should chill on the Freddie thing a bit." She shook her head repeatedly refusing to listen to me so I tried to rephrase a little.

"I'm not saying for you not to like him . . . just stop obsessing so much. Maybe he'll gain interest if you seem like your not . . . that's how it worked before."

"I think he really likes this one. He seemed different when he talked about her; he was almost protective and defensive." Now I sort of hoped he was talking about me and I felt bad for hoping for such a dangerously wonderful thing.

"When you get this info Carls?"

"I went to return the videos and Gibby and Freddie were there. I overheard their conversation when they were in the thriller section." She started to cry again. I turned my back to her and tried to ignore the guilt entering my mind.

"Are you sure you heard everything? I mean you could have just misunderstood what they were gabbing about." I sat down and she did too. She clung to my arm for support the sad thing was I was probably the one that would let her down and disappoint her most in this world.

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard everything, even where Gibby keeps his condoms." My stomach did flips. Why did he need to tell Freddie that? Did Freddie ask? Maybe that's all Freddie wanted from me.

"That's disgusting . . ."

"Well at least we know Gibby's safe and Freddie's a gentleman." I must have looked confused because she felt the need to explain. "He doesn't plan to be intimate with her tonight . . . he said he just wanted to be close to her." She began to whimper again. She squeezed me tighter. "Sam, you're going to hang with me tonight right?"

"Carly I would . . . but I told you I had plans this morning." I grumbled. I knew she'd find a way to ruin this one moment I was trying to have.

"But look at me Sam, I'm a mess, you can't leave me this way! I need some girl time, please reschedule for me!" God, I hated when she said that all it did was remind me of how she used to have Freddie wrapped around her little finger.

"I . . ."

"Please . . . I just don't want to be completely alone." Her damned tears made the decision for me.

"Fine."

"Thanks Sam, you're the best." She pulled the throw off the top of the couch and placed it over us. She had finally stopped crying but now I felt like I was about to. I guess I will suffer to save them both. I knew that my decision would hurt Freddie but maybe this was for the best. Maybe it was best that he hate me . . . because I can't hate him.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Seven o'clock . . . . Eight o'clock . . . nine o'clock . . . no Sam, no call. Nothing. I kept checking my phone trying to deny the inevitable . . . I had been stood up. I couldn't figure out why she had done this. I had thought that she really missed me and wanted to hang out. I can't believe I had actually taken the time to prepare to hang with someone so evil. "Typical Puckett." I grumbled as I put the food that I taken out for us back in the fridge.

I planned to sit on the couch and feel sorry for myself. I knew I wasn't going to call Sam again. Who wanted to be ignored for the third time? Not me. The more I sat, the more I stared at my phone, and the more pissed I became. She had some nerve . . . maybe she was trying to make me hate her . . . if so it was working.

"Oh no you don't Puckett; you won't make a fool out of me!" I grabbed my car keys and went after the woman who had caused me such pain.

I went around to a couple of her friends houses and then ended up outside of her door. I felt like a pansy as I knocked and she answered. Her whole face looked drained; her eyes were wide and apologetic as she looked on me.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey? Is that all you have to . . .," I was cut off my a voice in the living room.

"Sam who is it?" Carly asked and Sam opened the door wider. I could see Carly's puffy red eyes. "Freddie?"

"Yeah." She looked at me confused.

"But I thought you had a date?" She said repositioning herself to the upright position on the couch.

"How did you . . ."

"I heard you and Gibby talking." I immediately got it, Carly probably begged Sam to stay. Sam felt guilty and did as she requested. Not matter how much sense it made it was still janked.

"I didn't have a date for tonight. I was supposed to be hanging with this girl but she canceled . . . actually she stood me up." I said sitting beside Carly. She seemed more than happy with my decision to be closer to her. I just wanted both girls to know I planned to stay a while and to piss off Puckett in the process.

"Well if you are going to sit up with Shay I guess I can go to bed." She seemed a little put out and started heading to the back. It wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I wanted her to frown and come at me with that special brand sarcasm that she delivered. I got nothing but her eagerness to take herself out of the equation.

"Or you could go do whatever it was you had to do. Didn't you have to meet somebody earlier?" Carly voice was extra chipper as she tried to get rid of her roommate.

"I'm pretty sure they are busy . . . totally unavailable." Sam smiled slightly and then waved goodnight.

Carly stayed up with me through two movies and then ended up crashing in my arms. The only reason I allowed her to cuddle on me was so that I could get her to go to sleep. I slowly removed myself and covered her with the blanket. Carly was cute, adorable even . . . when she wasn't talking. I remembered the millions of crushes she had in high school. Why was she so different now? Why was she stuck on me? I needed her to move on so I could.

* * *

I went to Sam to make things right. I was curious why she went to bed instead on staying in the room with us. I chose to believe it was because she was tired of seeing Carly flirt with me. I just like to pretend that Sam got jealous over me; that she cared. The door to her room was slightly ajar making it easy for me to sneak in. She was snoring; she was going to be pissed when I woke her. I only shook her slightly and her eyes opened.

"Stop!" She shoved my hands away and rose to her elbows. "What up Freddie?" She now sat upright and her sleepy blue eyes stared at me.

"You stood me up that's what!" I punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah cause hitting me is a smart thing to do," she murmured sarcastically, "and I didn't want to but Carly begged and whined. I couldn't come up with an excuse good enough."

"Well there's this invention called the cell phone . . . you could've called and let me know that you weren't gonna be able to make it."

"I've never in my life had to call and cancel hanging out with someone . . . it either happens or it doesn't." She ran her hands through her messy blonde locks. "But I tried to get away to do that but she wouldn't leave me alone long enough. I literally went to the bathroom with my phone and she followed me!" I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious BENSON!"

"I'm just imagining Carly watching you pee. She was really playing warden huh?" I continued to laugh but Sam didn't think it was funny.

"Who are you telling? I told her I was thinking about taking a shower and she still didn't budge! So I gave up." She plopped her hands on the comforter and I grabbed one of them.

"Are you too tired to hang now?" She frowned at me then opened her mouth to say something and then paused.

"Freddie, do you want to have sex with me?" My eyes widened and I almost choked on my saliva.

"What? I ummm . . . what do you want to?" I moved closer to her. Of course I wanted her badly, desperately, but I couldn't help thinking that this was a trap to get me to say something I shouldn't.

"I don't think I phrased that right. I mean is that _all_ you want from me . . . sex. I mean I'm pretty sure you could fine another chick that looks the same as me and just pretend." She seemed nervous as she waited for my response.

"Sam, I told you I love you . . . I wouldn't have said that just to get in your panties." I smirked, "Even though I bet they are very lovely panties." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever nub. Well then why did Gibby tell you where his condoms were?" I sat on the other side of her bed it was getting late, I sat my alarm for 6:30AM, I was planning to stay here I couldn't see leaving her anyway, even if she wanted me to go I would probably stay.

"Cause Gibby is a freak!" I laughed, "That's the only thing he thinks about!"

"Oh . . .," she laughed too but it was more out of nervousness than being amused by what I was saying, "do you ever think about it . . . with me?"

"Hell yeah!" I think I answered a little too quickly, "but I didn't think you did that kind of thing . . . am I right?" This was not the type of conversation I planned to have with Sam today.

"Should I tell you if you are?" She arched her eyebrow at me. I think it was supposed to be intimidating but it was actually kind of sexy.

"You don't have to . . . I was just curious." It was an invasive question so she had a right to be offended.

"You are right about me . . . I haven't done anything. You're the only guy I ever kissed or anything like that. The only one . . . except for that ass Nick!" I really didn't want her to think about that not right now. Our moments together alone were so scare I didn't want her to waste it being pissed.

"Did you want to watch a movie or something?" I got up and grabbed her remote from off her dresser.

"Do you really think there's anything on at 2AM worth watching?" She laughed. "Shouldn't you be heading back to Gibby's place?"

"Unlike some people Gibby doesn't keep tabs on me." I laughed. "Sam, I'm not ready to leave." I looked at her and my gaze fell on her lips. She noticed that my attention had shifted and she moved away as if she were uncomfortable.

"You can stay for a while I guess." She said getting comfortable in her bed, she turned her back to me and prepared to go back to sleep.

"Sam, if you are asleep I might as well not be here!" I pulled her shoulder so that she was now lying on her back so that I could see her face.

"Dude, I hate to repeat myself but it's 2AM!" She sighed and then spoke sincerely, "I wish I wasn't tired but I really am." She ran her hand across my face. "I'm sorry nub."

"Fine, but I want one thing before I let you sleep." I moved a couple of strands out of her face.

"Let me guess you want to kiss me?" This time her look was intentionally sexy as hell.

"Remember you owe me? The whole standing me up thing." Our tones had lowered as if we had already decided to do something that we weren't supposed to do.

"Well you better do it before I change my mind." I lowered myself to her level and gently kissed her. I loved when she kissed me slowly, it made me think that every moved and sigh had a purpose and a meaning. After we made out for a while I realized that our positioning and breathing had begun to change. She kept shifting her body closer to mine and I made my own advances to be closer. I had maneuvered my way into lying between her legs; even though I was over the covers I didn't want to fool myself into believing that anything more than this would happen tonight. I broke the kiss and Sam stared at me confused.

"What's wrong?" She was breathing heavy apparently I had gotten under her skin. She still had her arms around my neck.

"Nothing, I just thought you may want to stop." I smirked as I watched her expression drop, she actually looked disappointed.

"Oh." She removed her hands and I sat upright. "So are you leaving?"

"Didn't you want me to?" There was a moment of silence between us. I took it as a yes I got up to leave.

"Freddie," I turned back to her, she was now sitting up and seemed to be more alert than she was the whole time I was in her room (make out session excluded).

"Yeah?"

"I don't . . . I don't want you to leave." I smirked and she threw a pillow at me. "Way to be a jerk!"

"I wasn't laughing at you Puckett. You told me this several times before but this is the first time you've admitted it while conscious." She looked confused and embarrassed.

"Oh, well that's weird." She laughed.

"Yeah, it is weird that you are so desperately in love with me you can't sleep without me." I said in my best over dramatic voice.

"You've got to get over yourself it we are going to converse." She rolled her eyes.

"You've told me that before." I laughed and she just shook her head. I took my shoes off and climbed into bed with her. "Are you ready to spoon my little Puckett."

"Oh. God. You are such a loser." She lay down and I followed suit wrapping my arms around her. She wiggled a little bit getting comfortable, she sighed as she finally got comfortable and relaxed. I watched her as if I were mesmerized. Everything she did was soft and beautiful not like the Sam I got during the everyday activities of life. It as if she was a devil by day and an angel by night; she was perfect.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. Her body tensed at the words.

"I know." I didn't expect her to say it back. I think I was lucky that she admitted at all. I was just thankful to be holding the woman I loved. I just had to figure out how to make it a permanent happening.

* * *

_Author's Note: That's all for this chappie. I don't know how I feel about it. Let me know you think. I'm going to take a little break and come back to this story in March there a couple of stories I want to catch up on. As always read and review and please no flames. Seeya in March._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Sam's POV

When I woke up I heard Carly screaming so I rushed out into the living room. "Oh Freddie! I'm so happy!" She kissed his face several times which was not exactly what I wanted to see in morning. "Oh Sam! Freddie's back!" I was a little tired so I didn't get her excitement.

"Yeah I see him he's right there." I said trying to move past the horror show in front of me. I honestly couldn't remember when he had left.

"No, I mean he's moving back in! Isn't that great?" She beamed hugging him again and I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently you think so," I sat down on the couch and cut on the TV. With him moving back in I might have to start seeing Dr. Mitchell again. After last night . . . we were so close, he made me want things that I never thought about before. How was I supposed to give him up for Carly now? I doubted that he would even let me.

"You are sitting on my bed Puckett!" He said plopping down beside me.

"The last time I checked this was a couch." I said coldly, he looked confused by my behavior. I wasn't; I knew why I was doing this I had to make sure he knew that I wasn't going to be with him.

"That I happen to sleep on." He countered.

"Unless you are planning on sleeping right now it's just a couch!" I snapped but I couldn't help but laugh a little, this whole situation was getting old and tired.

"Actually, I am a little tired I didn't get much sleep last night." Stupid Benson, we were both going to have to forget about last night.

"Awww, poor baby! Why didn't you sleep well?" Carly said interrupting our moment and petting his head.

"Probably studying or doing something stupid and nub like," I said getting up, "I'm going to wash the dishes."

"You never wash the dishes." Carly arched an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I do today." I made my way into the kitchen when her phone went off.

"Oh the breakfast pizzas are ready to be picked up! I ordered enough for all of us. I'll be right back!" I heard the door close. Part of me hoped that Freddie had gone with her but I knew better. I cut on the hot water and pretended to be busy. After a few minutes I felt his arms around waist and his chin at my shoulder.

"Don't!" I said but I didn't hit him or do anything to stop him.

"Why? We have a few minutes before she comes back." He kissed my neck and then turned me around and went to kiss my lips.

"I don't want to be anybody's secret Benson!" I moved away from him it was so hard to deny him and deny myself something that I really really wanted badly.

"I don't know what else to do Sam! I can't not be with you not anymore!" He grabbed either side of my face. "That's why I moved back in so that we can be close. I need to be able to see you everyday. I love you."

"Please, you've gotta stop saying that!" It made my heart sting hearing him say it and knowing that I couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm not going to stop Sam. I don't think I will ever stop loving you."

"Really?" I whispered and then snapped out of it. "Whatever! You're such a liar you loved Carly too remember and look at the two of you now!"

"With us it's different." He smoothed my tears away the crazy thing was that I didn't know I was crying. "I don't want to hurt you or stress you out but I can't fake my feelings anymore."

"Well, then feel something else!" I pulled away from him and left the apartment.

Freddie's POV

Mixed signals, I was tired of the mixed signals but I took anytime that Puckett was willing to give me. Usually she would become more approachable towards me at night. She was clear to keep it on a platonic level and every time I tried to push the envelope it would start an argument. However, it was nights like tonight that I think both of us lived for. Carly was staying over at her economics partner's apartment so that they could finish their paper, so Sam and I had the place to ourselves so we chilled in the living room. She lay with her head in my lap and a bowl of popcorn on her stomach.

"You know you shouldn't eat lying down." I said looking down at her.

"They also say you should wait thirty minutes to get in the pool after eating and I don't so . . . yeah." She closed her eyes and sighed. I ran my fingers through her hair. "Don't get all sappy on me tonight nub!"

"Why not? We have the whole place to ourselves. Who are we performing for?" She got up and looked at me.

"We aren't performing Fredward, we are settling it's a completely different thing." She thought it was funny but I didn't. "Oh come on, these feelings are only temporary and if we just ignore them eventually we'll be able to look back at all of this and laugh but if we act on them and it doesn't work out."

"I don't think that will happen." I said taking her hand and intertwining our fingers. "I've never been with a woman that drives me as crazy as you do. That makes me care as much as you do." She looked down at our hands and frowned.

"I still say you don't know what you're asking for. Once you get what you want and we've destroyed Carly, and then you realize how badly you want out of our relationship I'll be able to tell you I told you so." She laughed.

"Do you realize what you just said, you said once. That means that one day you plan to give into me." I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"I give into you plenty!" She laughed.

"I mean I want a relationship Sam!" I gave her my best puppy dog face and she laughed harder.

"I know what you want . . . but will you settle for this?" She said placing her lips on mine; the kiss was brief but awesome as usual.

"I don't know. Imagine how many kisses I could get if we were together? Plus, they'd be guilt free kisses. You'd have to do a lot better to stop me from whining." She rolled her eyes and then leaned in to kiss me again. This time the kiss was immediately passionate. I had maneuvered her so that she was lying on her back and I was sort of on top of her. The rush of being so close and having her body in my possession this way caused my hands to wander. I slowly moved my hand along the length of her thighs, her stomach, and then her chest; that's when the kiss broke.

"Dude!" She whispered breathlessly.

"I'm sorry I got carried away." She placed hand on my face and smoothed her thumb across my cheek.

"It's okay I think I kind of liked it." She wouldn't look at me as she confessed her freaky side but I did take it as an invitation to kiss her again. The longer we made out the bolder my movements became. Just as I was about to attempt to go under her shirt we heard keys jiggled at our door. We quickly repositioned ourselves.

"GIBBY! What the hell are you doing here?" Sam screamed at him.

"I think I left my pineapple juice here." He made his way to the kitchen. It's their fault for giving Gibby of all people emergency keys to their apartment.

"Why would you think you left you pineapple juice here?" I asked.

"Because it's not in my fridge," He looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Maybe Jennifer drank it." I said bluntly.

"Dude, did not think of that," he pulled out his phone and called his girlfriend, "Hey, were you all up in my pineapple juice?" I looked at Sam she kept adjusting her shirt, she looked really uncomfortable with what happened. I think she was just scared that it might have been Carly at the door. Her face was so red.

"Stop staring at me dorkwad." She snapped and I was starting to seriously believe the girl was bipolar.

"Well, you were right. I told her she has to get better about telling me when she finishes my fruity beverages." Gibby sighed frustrated. "Hey, Sam why are you all red?"

"GET OUT! That's why!" She got up and shoved him out of the apartment. I didn't hold out much hope that she would sit back down beside me. She made her way to her room closing and locking her door. If we were together we wouldn't have to be scared of being caught maybe a little embarrassed but not scared.

* * *

Sam's POV

I went to work early so that I could talk to Hailey about what happened last night. I needed someone like me to listen to what happened but all I got was laughter. In hindsight I should have know that she would laugh, if the shoe were on the other I'd laugh too.

"Why are you being so stupid about this Sam? Just tell Carly that Freddie wants you and not her and to get over it." I frowned again it was probably advice I would given anybody else.

"I've known Carly since before I needed a bra. I can't just disregard her feelings that way and the first thing she would mention is the stupid girl code. We've been down this road before liking the same random guy but this is Freddie."

"I know he is part of your little click but I just feel that you are selling yourself short. I don't want you to look back on everything with any regrets." Hailey said seriously but she still hadn't convinced me of anything.

"I would regret not being able to speak to either of them on a regular basis. I can do without the other stuff . . . no matter how awesome it feels." She shook her head I knew she thought I was being ridiculous. Maybe I should and admit I need Dr. Mitchell at least she doesn't look at me like I'm crazy. "I get that we aren't going to agree but you don't have to look at me that way."

"I think I do!" She laughed and then looked toward the gym door. "Look, there's lover boy now. Who's that with him?" My head immediately snapped toward the door he was here with this some bleach blonde slut.

"Hey," he said as he approached the front desk and gave Hailey his card. What a punk he wouldn't even look me in the face!

"Who's that?" I glared at the wench beside him and he wouldn't answer me.

"Hi, I'm Candi." Her high pitch voiced squeaked and his eyes widened apparently he wasn't with her for her compelling conversations. "Oh look Freddi Pooh a hot tub. I brought my pink bikini!" She bounced past him.

"You better run after her _Freddie Pooh_." I teased but this was bothering more than anything I'd seen in a long time.

"Don't do this Sam!" He moved past me and I followed him.

"Don't walk away from me Benson!" He stopped and turned to me. The statement was pretty contradictory considering the fact that I'd just told him to follow her.

"So what do you want from me Sam. I'm trying to move on since you don't want to be with me, you can't judge the girls I decide to be with." My jaw dropped I couldn't believe he would consider this vapid girl, maybe I was right he was only curious about being with a blonde.

"Have you . . . ummm . . . been with her already?" I felt like I could throw up. He wouldn't look at me. "FREDDIE!"

"No, but if you aren't interested in being with me then it shouldn't matter to you." He went to walk over to her.

"It does okay! Please just don't . . . do that Freddie." I hated how vulnerable I felt to him. He went to say something and then decided to against it. He went back to what I assumed was his date.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Sam had a lot of nerve. She can't dictate who I see, if she wasn't with me I was free game. I didn't want to be but I was. I had one last idea on figuring out how to get into Sam's head.

"How may I help you Mr. Benson?" Dr. Mitchell was a cute older lady short blonde hair bright green eyes.

"I've been dealing with this girl and I believe that she is making me lose my mind!" I said sitting down. I was smart enough to know that she could divulge any personal information that Sam had shared with her but maybe she had some perspective that she could slip to me.

"Or really do tell." She smirked.

"She likes me and I love her. She says she doesn't want a relationship but she doesn't want me with anybody else. I can't wait for her forever."

"Well then don't." She said simply. "You should get out and mingle with other women."

"I have but she looks at me with those blue eyes . . . and I feel so guilty that I can't enjoy myself. Even if she didn't look at me I wouldn't have a good time. I love her she is the only one I want." Dr. Mitchell smiled at me.

"And of course you've told her this." She asked and I nodded.

"This girl reminds me of a girl I've counseled. She has a really hard exterior . . . she's been through a lot I would tell you to be patient but I'm not sure if that would do you any good." She sighed. "She has trust issues and fears abandonment from the people that she is close to . . . that means you . . . I've probably said too much but I don't care. You probably are her salvation I really do hope you find a way to get through to her. I had mentioned to Ms. Puckett that all three of you come in for a meeting but she refused."

"I just want her to tell Carly!" I huffed. "That would end everything. It's the only thing in our way."

"Maybe you should give her what she thinks you want." I frowned confused. "You should interact with Carly Shay more, make Sam think that you want her. That should be her breaking point."

* * *

_Author's Note: It's March! It's a short chapter but I had to get back into the grove of this story. I hope you liked it. As always read and review! (No Flames) _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Freddie's POV

"So where do you need me to stand?" Carly said while we worked on my project. It was actually kind of perfect in the sense that hopefully I'd be killing two birds with one stone. One keeping the character in my story consistent and two making the lovely Miss Puckett crack. However so far it hadn't been working. Sam would ask us how everything was going and then head to her room. I saw no traces of her really loving me or hints of jealousy. She was really good at hiding those types of truths.

"Umm, I think he said by the white rose bushes. Right Freddie?" Hailey was really good at the techy side of things it made me wonder why she wasn't taking classes. She told me that Sam had gotten almost as good as she was with the camera which of course intrigued me and was a little flattering. It would be great to be with a girl who like me so much to took up my interests. If she ever cracked which brought my thoughts full circle, when was Sam going to crack? When was she going to be okay with telling Carly and admitting to herself that it was okay for her to love me? "Alright give me the camera Freddie so you can get in place." I nodded and went and wrapped my arms around Carly and rocked her for a few seconds. We did the take several times so that we'd have options to choose from. Carly was in paradise, it made me feel bad because I knew she wasn't acting. However, I was clear in letting her know that this was only for my school project. I was not trying to win her back but I was 100% sure she didn't believe me.

"So Freddie, I was thinking we could out to dinner after this?" Carly said as I put my stuff away. I sighed and tried to think of a way out or at least a way to make it seem as little like a date as possible.

"That's cool, Hailey you and Dave want join us for dinner?" Hailey looked up at me frowned and then sighed.

"Surrre! Sounds awesome!" She said sarcastically.

"Good I'll call the rest and make it a group thing!" I immediately called Gibby's number and I'm pretty sure I heard Carly talking to Sam. I knew she wasn't happy about how I derailed her plans and Sam was generally who she called to complain to if she wasn't happy.

"Sam can't come. She said she achy from practice." Carly shrugged.

"Yeah she took a couple of pretty hard hits today." Hailey commented. "I'm pretty sure she's wiped out with so much going on." Carly frowned at Hailey, I knew that Carls didn't like the fact that Hailey knew more about Sam's life than she did.

"What could Sam have going on that is so overwhelming?" Carly laughed she wasn't being mean, she was just oblivious to the stress Sam was under.

"A lot! The stress of dealing with the team, her Calculus, the group project that she is now completing by herself, and other stuff," Hailey glanced at me and murmured the last part. "It's no wonder she sees a shrink." My eyes bugged out of my head, she must have thought that Carly knew.

"What? Sam doesn't see a shrink! Does she?" She looked at me and I'm not the best liar in the world not when caught off guard. "Oh my God why didn't anyone tell me? What's wrong with her?" Hailey again shot me a glance but this time said nothing.

"She told me it had to do with her anger issues. She didn't want to be considered mean anymore." I shrugged and acted indifferent.

"Silly Sam she should know that her meanness is hereditary, I mean look at her mom, the lady is super crazy. She should have just come to me and I would have told her that." We were all packed up and I was ready to leave. I kind of wanted to check on Sam she didn't handle well under pressure.

"I need to head back to the apartment before heading to the restaurant. I'll catch up to you both later." I said trying to see if I could slip away.

"I'll come with you!" Carly said and I cringed a little inside. I just needed a moment alone with Sam and I knew she'd be in the way.

* * *

Sam's POV

Crap! I'd really screwed up this time. This Amazon looking chica knocked me down during practice causing me to hurt my ankle. Every time I tried to put my weight on it I practically fell over. That meant that all because that girl was clumsy I'll probably miss out on the opportunity to be part of the team. I hope she does too because it is after all her fault. If she did this to me during practice imagine what she could do to one her own team members at an actual game. They'd be stupid to keep her.

I'd finally made it into the kitchen to get ice to put on my injuries when I heard the door open and close and then something heavy slam against it. "Freddie, I can't do this anymore I want you so bad!" Carly said and then she kissed him; I had wobbled over to the bar just in time to catch an eyeful. He grabbed her shoulders and I was hoping that he would push her away after a few seconds he did. "Carly," he groaned then he caught glance at me. "Sam!" He looked horrified, there was no reason for him to he hadn't done anything wrong. It was a good thing they were back together. I knew that with them working on the project so closely together that it was only a matter of time.

"Hey Sam!" Carly smiled at me unknowing how badly she had just hurt me. The sting I felt in my chest was a million times more intense than my ankle. All I knew was that I had to get out of there.

"Hey," I said as I wobbled toward the door. "I need to run out and get an ice pad." I came up with a logical excuse for them to leave me alone. Carly would be happy with my departure and if Freddie tried to come after me, he wouldn't like what I had to say. I made it to my car and that's when the tears started to flow. There was no one there to hit so I beat up my stirring wheel. I didn't know why I couldn't pretend to be happy for them. I thought I would be able to smile and let them be together. Maybe it was because I was caught off guard. "Or maybe I'm in too deep." Tears continued to roll as started up the engine and took off into the night.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I went after Sam and caught up to her in enough time to see her bawling in her car. I had never seen her cry that way. She had shed tears before and I'd seen her sad before but not like this. I never wanted to see it again. Tonight would be the change of everything I would tell Carly the truth if she wouldn't and if our friendship ends for a little while so be it. I refused to be cause of her hurt that way. I went back in the apartment and found Carly on the couch in some weird red lingerie thing.

"What are you doing?" I said for lack of anything better to say.

"I'm giving you what you want." She said seductively and then started over towards me I immediately starting backing away. "Stop resisting Freddie! Aren't you tired of playing hard to get?"

"Carly, I'm in love with someone . . . but it isn't you. I've loved her for a while now!" I spit the words out quickly so that she would stop her attack.

"Oh . . .," she sat down and her eyes started to water. God, was I going to make everyone cry today?

"Look, I'm sorry but I've been trying to tell you that I'm not interested, but you'll always be my very best friend and my first love." I said taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled and laughed a little then her mind went to work.

"It's not Laney is it?"

"No, trust me I want nothing to do with her." I groaned I knew the guessing game was about to begin and I didn't want that to happen. I debated about whether I should just tell her that it's Sam. "The woman I want is different from anyone I've experienced. She probably doesn't want anything to do with me but it doesn't make me love her any less."

"Lucky girl, do I know her?" As soon as she asked we both were alarmed by the frantic knock on the door. I hopped up and answered the door; it was Hailey with tears streaming down her face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?" She said hitting me and crying, great more tears.

"Hailey what's wrong?" I said grabbing her fists.

"It's Sam she been in an accident."

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter is short and a little predictable. I hope you like it nonetheless. It's confession time I mainly wrote it because I was really excited about iOMG! How did everyone like the episode? And do you think Freddie will return her feelings. I'm so glad they decided to give us another Seddie moment regardless. As always please read and review . . . and flaming is a major downer. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Freddie's POV

We all went to the hospital to check on Sam. The doctor had called Hailey because it was the only phone number that Sam had in her car that they could make out. Her cell had been destroyed and her car was now totaled. We stood at the information desk waiting for nurse to give us directions to her room. Bless the woman, but she was kind of old and slow, and I needed to be in her room like yesterday. I felt so bad this was all my fault. Sam was wounded and I allowed her to limp right out of the apartment I should have blocked her and confessed to Carly right there. If I had I guarantee we wouldn't be here right now.

"Okay here we go Miss Samantha Puckett is in 6G." The lady said and I practically sprinted to the elevator. We all loaded in the elevator and I couldn't stop moving nobody knew what was wrong or how badly she was hurt . . . if she was even conscious. What would I do if she wasn't awake to annoy the hell out me?

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Carly said rubbing my back. She was worried too but focused on calming my nerves.

"How can you be so sure? Lately all you've cared about is getting with this guy!" Hailey blew up. "So much so you didn't realize what's been happening right in front of you face!"

"This isn't the time for this!" Jennifer said she had gotten closer to Sam and Hailey through volleyball tryouts. Now that she wasn't scared poopless of Sam, she actually liked her. That's the effect Sam had on most people.

When we got to the sixth floor we all unloaded and the doctor was just leaving Sam's room. "Are you here to see Miss Puckett?" We all nodded. "She has a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, and a couple of cracked ribs. I told her just like I'll tell all of you when you are in an emotional state you should NOT drive. Which one of you is Hailey?" Hailey raised her hand.

"She wants to see you first." Hailey went in and all of us waited. Hailey hugged her and Sam began to cry again. I knew she had to be devastated the main thing she wanted this year was to be a part of the volleyball team, that's most definitely gone now. She held Hailey's hand as she talked to her. There was something that she was saying that Hailey wasn't agreeing with. It was easy to tell when Hailey wasn't happy because she was hot headed like Sam.

"Freddie, can I talk to you for a second?" Jenn said handing me a coffee. I moved to the side a little so we could have some privacy.

"What's up?" I asked.

"This thing between the two of you is pretty lame. You need to end this drama! Look, I got this voicemail before Hailey called and told about her accident." She held her phone to my ear.

"Gaaaahhh, why isn't anyone picking up there phone!" Sam said between sobs. "I just need someone to hang with even if it's you, Hailey won't pick up, Carly is . . .," more sobs, "occupied. Will you just please . . .," and that's when I heard the sound of metal against metal and Sam's screams.

"Imagine how horrible I felt when she left this. Gibby had to convince that it wasn't my fault that it was really both yours and hers. Hers for being scared being with you and yours for not convincing her that she's wrong already, either way, I like Sam she's awesome and I don't want her to die over something so stupid, so you better make it right or I hit you for her." She hit my shoulder. I went to go into her room and Hailey stopped me.

"Hey," she blocked me.

"I gotta check on Sam." Carly went in the room and I was out yet another opportunity to speak to her alone. "What do you want Hailey?" I grumbled.

"Nothing really, Sam just doesn't want to talk to you." I glared at her.

"That's why you stopped me? She never wants to talk to me!" I sat down because it looked like Carly was going to be in there for a while.

"Look, I made a promise to block you so I did" she shrugged, "and you know how ridiculous I think this whole thing is right?" I nodded. "Puckett's hurt I didn't want to make her angry. She told me to tell you that she is okay and to go home."

"I'm not going home," Sam was stupid if she thought I was just going to leave while she was still here. I would wait until everyone else left and then I'd have my time with her.

* * *

Sam's POV

"So what's up coocoo bananas? Normally you're a good driver what happened?" Carly said rubbing my good hand.

"I miscalculated." I tried to reposition myself but it hurt too much. I was achy all over and the one thing I wanted I planned to refuse myself now that they were back together.

"Apparently, you have to be more careful. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend." She smiled, I truly hoped she'd never have to find out; I had a feeling if she ever found out the truth about Freddie and me she would.

"Awww Shay, you should know by now that I'm way too tough to die." I patted her hand. I pressed the button for extra medicine the headache I could handle it was my ribs that were killing me and just my luck that's going to be the thing that takes the longest to heal.

"I know but let's not test fate shall we?" I smiled and nodded and she seemed conflicted about something. "What's wrong Carls you're wearing your constipated face?" I tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

"I know you don't like when I talk about Freddie," she started.

"You're right I don't." I hoped that would be enough to stop her for speaking.

"It's just one question and I need you to be honest." I groaned. "Sam, do you know who Freddie's in love with?" Now it was my turn to look confused. "Today when I hit on him he told me he was in love with someone. At first I thought he was just saying it to get me to back off, but something about the way he talked about her made me think that she's real." I scoffed and shook my head. "Well do you know her be honest Sam?"

"Yeah, I know her?" I murmured she didn't tell me to tell her who it was and I didn't plan on it either.

"It's your evil sister isn't it!" She started to ramble on about Mel and I had to stop her.

"NO, it's not Mel and NO I'm not going to tell you. Look, Carls this is just too much drama for me right now. You can try asking me again once I get back home okay?" She started to protest but then thought better of it.

"Yeah, okay, feel better Sam."

After that the others travel in and out of my room and after a while I blacked out. I started dream about a regular day with Freddie as my boyfriend. Coming home to him and complaining about a long line at the smoothie cart, him making me feel better and giving me a neck message. I listened to his stories about his day and paid attention all his techy stuff. I told him about the new book I was reading that he of course had already read. I had a beautiful dream that would make me slip and for his name to be uttered from my lips as I awakened. "Freddie."

"Yeah," I didn't notice that he was sitting in the corner of my room watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to sit up and struggled horribly. He came over and assisted me; he sat on the bed in front of me.

"I wasn't going to go home without talking to you, regardless of whether you wanted to talk to me or not."

"Freddie, I had just told Carly, I'm not in any condition to be doing this with either of you. Why don't you just go home okay?" He shook his head and I groaned. Seemed like I would never be able to get rid of him, the sick thing was that I was happy about that.

"I love you . . . I hate that this is my fault. I should have been faster to tell Carly the truth this shouldn't have gone on as long as it has." He smoothed his fingers across my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"I . . .lo. . ," then the nurse came in.

"Young man what are you still . . . OMG are you two from iCarly I used to love that web show. I'm so stoked about the reunion show. You can stay a little while longer sugar!" The woman beamed and went to leave the room. "By the way I'm a Seddie shipper from way back!"

"Me too!" Freddie said and my eyes widened a little.

"What did you just say? Yes, I knew it! Wait until I tell my Creddie loving cousin!" She pulled out her cell phone and was gone.

"What were you saying Sam?" He asked wanting me to still confess.

"That I . . . love . . . ummm . . . ham and this stupid place serves is turkey it's really annoying!" I rambled.

"SAM!" He glared at me and I caved.

"Fine! I was going to say . . . I love you Freddie." I murmured.

"I love you too and I promise that I'll make things right." He kissed me gently on my lips and positioned me so that I could lay my head on his shoulder. Even though the positioning kind hurt there was no place else I'd rather be.

* * *

_Author's Note: Again another short chapter! But I'm on an iOMG high so I have to keep working while the ideas are flowing. I hope everybody is still liking the story. If you are having trouble review it's cool to PM me. As always please read and review . . . flames are icky. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Freddie's POV

Bringing Sam home wasn't the easiest thing in the world. The poor girl was hobbling one leg, her arm was in a sling, and she was holding her ribs with her other arm. I offered to carry her but she refused. That night in the hospital she had confessed to loving me it was the first time I'd heard her say it . . . when she wasn't in character or unconscious anyway. I was elated but I still had to wait. She wanted to wait until she was completely better until we attempted to date she didn't even want me to tell Carly yet, which concerned me, knowing Sam she was probably trying to back herself out to of the confession. Carly and I both walked at Sam's sides as she made her way through the lobby.

"Out of order!" Carly laughed at the sheer horror of it.

"No way!" Sam growled and then looked toward the stairs. I laughed a little and she looked at me she was still a little groggy from the meds she was on. "Don't laugh," she whined and lifted her good arm I guess that was her way of asking me to pick her up.

"This is only because you're all banged up," I said lifting her with ease, for as strong as Sam was she was light as a feather. "You coming Carly?" I said practically sprinting upstairs.

"Yeah," Carly said slowly, she was now behind us taking the steps slowly.

"Ow," the fussy blonde said before attempting to hit me, "easy, don't jostle me so much!"

"Are you trying to say you're fragile Puckett?" I smirked.

"No not on your life . . . but I am a little damaged." She sighed and I laughed. "You're enjoying this aren't you Benson?" She narrowed her eyes at me and seemed a little offended.

"I like that you need me Sam . . . not that you're hurt." I placed her down gently still holding the majority of her weight against me as I got my key out of my pocket, I opened the door and then picked her up again.

"Where to Princess P? Your room?" She looked around for a second.

"Actually the couch is fine," I sat her down, "it might be better if I slept in here for a while since it will put me closer to the bathroom." I arched my eyebrow at her. "You could sleep in my room?" I didn't say anything but we both should have known that wasn't going to happen I planned to stick to her side like super glue until she was 100% back to normal.

Carly made it into the apartment and plopped down beside Sam. Sam winced in pain at her action. "Sorry Sam, is there something I can get for you? Is there anything you need?"

"Actually . . . could you go to the pharmacy and get my meds filled? I wasn't going to use them but I have a feeling that I'm going to need them. I can already feel the medicine from the hospital wearing off." Carly nodded and rummaged through Sam's bag finding what she needed.

"Freddie, wanna come?" Carly asked and smiled at me.

"Uh, no I don't think we should leave Sam alone . . . ya know in her condition." I smirked at Sam and she just rolled her eyes.

"Right . . . I'll be back?" Carly left and I sighed relieved, so did Sam. I wonder if she had sent her away on purpose? I went to the kitchen to fix a snack for us.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam seemed annoyed.

"I was going to get you some of your precious ham!" I laughed and she frowned.

"I'm not hungry right now," she extended her good arm again, "come here Benson." I did what was asked of me. It couldn't be a bad thing; I mean she was in too much pain to be evil. I sat beside her; she grabbed my hand and sighed.

"You're not hungry?" I said in disbelief, "what's wrong?"

"Right now? My arm hurts, so does my ankle, and my ribs are on fire . . . but none of that is as annoying as the fact that my guy friend is pissing me off." She laughed and squeezed my hand a little. "Can't I just want you close?" I mean after I went through the trouble of getting rid of Shay for a few minutes . . . can't we just chill?" I kiss her forehead softly I didn't want to jostle her.

"Guy friend?" I laughed. "Is that what I am? I thought the term was boyfriend?" I wanted to see if I could make her say it. She rolled her eyes then laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"I don't like titles Freddie," she murmured, "it was hard enough saying I love you. I would think you would rather be a guy than a boy, the word boy makes it sound soooo high school." She laughed a little and then held her ribs.

"I should get you some ice or something," I said trying to get up. I didn't like the fact that she was in so much pain. I still blamed myself for this whole mess.

"Gosh, will you stop trying to leave!" She held my hand tighter. "We have at least thirty minutes at best. From the looks of it you don't even plan to kiss me." She flirted and gave me a seductive look but honestly she just looked kind pathetic all bandaged up, but absolutely adorable at the same time. I leaned over her so she wouldn't have to move and kissed her gently not wanting to make the kiss too passionate because I couldn't get very close due to her cracked ribs. She released my hand so that caress my cheek, and then put her arm around my neck; I pulled away once her breathing started to change.

"I'll always be down for kissing you Puckett, no matter what the reason," I said releasing her grip around my neck, "but I want to take care of you too. The doctor said icing the area would help. I'll be right back." I heard her groan from the kitchen.

* * *

Sam's POV

A few days had passed since I came home and I don't know if it's because I'm hopped up on pain meds but Freddork rocks at being my dude friend. He barely leaves my side and he constantly brings me goodies. Carly has been great too, but she been weirdly distant though and she keeps giving me these weird looks I don't quite understand but most of the time I've been in too much pain to ask her.

"So what up Shay? You look all mopey?" I said finally finding the energy to address her behavior. Freddie had went to buy us some Mexican food so we could all chill and watch scary movies, which by the way were two of my favorite things to do.

"Nothing . . . I just . . .nothing we'll talk when your better." She touched my shoulder and smiled sadly. Now I was really concerned. Carly always told me when things were bothering her because she knew I would do whatever I could to correct her mood. The way I figured it Carly was too good of a person to be sad, I on the other had was rotten to the core. That's why I felt kind of horrible about the whole Freddie thing if she wanted him, I felt she should have first dibs, but I realized that his feelings matter just as much as hers. I mean if we want each other who am I to constantly keep pushing him away? That crap hurts and I'm tired of hurting. However Carly was really starting to freak me out.

"Come on Carls out with it!" I tried to shift so I that I could see her better. "OW Crap!" I grabbed my ribs I was trying to wean myself off the meds because I was tired of feeling loopy.

"Be careful Sam!" She helped me turn myself towards her and then sighed. "Sam, you know you are my best friend and I love you right?" I nodded and smirked.

"Aww, look at Carly being all sentimental!" I teased and her face stayed serious.

"I wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt you . . . and I know you feel the same about me," she looked down, "I probably shouldn't say anything." She murmured that last part. She was trying to back out of whatever confession she was making.

"God, Shay spit it out!" I snapped and she narrowed her eyes.

"If you had something important to tell me, like, really important. Would you tell me even if it hurt me?" I paused and thought about how to answer and why she was asking this question. Carly was smart and now that Freddie was hanging around me maybe she was starting to piece things together. I really hoped she hadn't I mean I didn't want her to think that I wasn't going to tell her. I mean I wasn't going to if Freddie and I never got together but now that we were . . . going to try. I did plan to tell her I just wanted to be completely healthy when I did.

"Depends on what it was?" I answered honestly. "I try to be honest with you Shay . . . but you don't know what you're like when you're sad. I don't like to make you unhappy."

"Sam . . . I," Freddie entered the room and her focus changed.

"Yo yo, I got eats," he said putting the bag down on the coffee table and then ruffling my hair, I swung at him, but didn't worry about putting it back in place. I watched Carly's face as she watched him walk into the kitchen.

"You okay?" I whispered and touched her shoulder.

"I'm just . . . I'm trying to heal. I know I have to let him go . . . I just need some time." She said like she was asking me. I felt guilty and miserable.

"Okay," I extended my arm and she hugged me and I felt her teardrops on my shoulder.

"Sam?" She said muffled against me.

"What?" I said rubbing her back.

"You really need a shower!" We both laughed.

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided start writing shorter chapters for all my stories because it makes them easier to put out. My time is becoming more and more constricted and I really want to show all my stories the attention they deserve. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to back soon! As always please read and review . . . and no flames. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam's POV

After the first movie Carly surprised me by calling it a night. She must've been serious about giving up on Freddie. Normally, she would have hung out until he passed out. A few minutes after she left us alone, Freddie lifted my feet and sat on the couch beside me. "Hey Puckett?" He said picking at my pinky toe.

"What nub?" I couldn't hold back my smile.

"We're alone," he said leaning closer. He was so careful not to budge my hurt areas as soon as he was in kissing range I stopped him.

"Uh, not that this isn't nice and all but I have to ask you a serious question," he looked worried. Then his look of worry quickly turned to frustration.

"What's wrong now Sam?" He huffed.

"Nothing, it's just something that Carly had mentioned earlier . . .," I kept my face serious and he looked pissed off. I think he might have thought that I was backing out of being with him but there was no way I was doing that.

"Just say it," he said looking away from me. I was fighting way too hard to stop myself from laughing. It was hilarious and sweet the fact that me turning him down would actually make him pout like that.

"Well, I was told that I stink . . . is that true?" He looked at me confused. "Dude, I haven't bathed in like two days it's an honest question!" He laughed at me, then leaned in and smelled my neck and then under my armpit.

"You've smelled better," he said scrunching up his nostrils and I shoved him.

"Shuddup!" I laughed a little and tried to pull myself up right. "Help me to the bathroom?" He nodded and draped my arm around his shoulder.

"You're not in any condition to shower Sam, you can't even support your own weight." He commented.

"I guess I'll take a bath then," I noticed that my tone had changed and he certainly took notice. He cleared his throat and sat me down on the edge of the bathtub. He cut the water on and poured some of my bubble stuff in. I fumbled with my stupid sling. "Uhh Freddie?" I was unnerved by what I was about to ask him.

"Yeah," his tone was lower than usual. That wasn't helping my happen my situation but I truly did need his help. It would be too weird getting Carly to do any of this.

"I think I'm gonna need your help . . . you know since I can't lift my arm and stuff." I have never sounded so nervous in a conversation with him.

"Uhh. . .Uh, yeah sure, what do you need me to do?" The bathtub was full he cut off the water and now the room was really quiet . . . unnervingly quiet.

"Help get this sling off," I instructed him. He smirked and lifted the strap over my head and pulled the sling off. "Great . . . and now the shirt." He cleared his throat nervously. "Oh come on, Benson, you're a big boy, I'm pretty sure you've seen a girl in a bra before." I sounded tough but I couldn't even look him in the face my whole body felt hot.

"I've never seen you in one," he said toyed with the bottom of my shirt, "you sure you don't want me to get Carly to help you?"

"You can . . . if you feel uncomfortable?" He frowned, he must've thought I was teasing him but that time I was serious. He gently helped me out of my shirt and was gentlemanly enough to stare but for so long at black and pink bra I was wearing. I would have figured the bandages around my abdomen would have curbed any sexual vibe between the two of us.

"Is there anything else you need?" He said forcing himself to look me in the eye.

"Yeah, I need two more things a change of clothes and . . . the clasps." I knew if I couldn't take my shirt off I wouldn't be able to undo the bra myself.

"The clasps?" He said confused.

"Yeah," I turned and pointed with my good hand, "I can't reach. Do you mind?"

"No," he murmured, "not at all." His hands fumbled a few times but his finally got it. He rubbed newly exposed area on my back and it sent a chill down my spine. "Do you want to remove the bandages? I don't think they are supposed to get wet." I nodded and listened as the Velcro separated. "I gotta get outta here," he murmured before exiting the bathroom. "Call me if you get stuck!" He laughed now on the other side of the closed door.

I removed the rest of my clothing and slid, to the best of my ability, into the warm water and sighed. It was the first time I saw the bruises . . . two big bruises on my sides. How could Freddie think that this body is beautiful? I realized the warm liquid on my cheeks I wiped the tears away. What had I done to myself? "It'll heal," I said as I tried to touch the spots. I flinched causing more pain than the initial contact. "Maybe this is why he ran out of the bathroom?" I said to no one, I didn't know much about guys but if they were given the opportunity to see their . . . friend . . . in a compromising position they wouldn't just run out.

"Freddie's a gentleman." I whispered as I lathered my body with soap. Yeah, he was the same gentleman that had a naked Laney in his apartment only a few months ago. I shook my head to dissuade these seeds of doubt. I knew it was just fear of being so close to getting what I wanted. The fear that he would soon wise up and want Carly again . . . more tears. Why was I mourning something that hadn't happened yet? I sighed in attempt to calm myself but my sigh sound more like sobs. The truth was as many times as Freddie kissed me or said he loved me I would never consider him completely mine. I'd always wonder when he'd leave. Something my mom said in regards to men crossed my mind; never fall in love with a man . . . but if you do make the unfortunate mistake you might as well enjoy the trip to hell because it will end badly. I sighed and slid further into the water. I couldn't disappoint Freddie again, I would stay with him . . . I would try to be the girlfriend he deserved but how could I be that girl when I would never ever feel . . . good enough.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I took everything in me to leave that bathroom. The thought of her lying there naked in water . . . I closed my eyes and tried to ignore my thoughts. I stayed in the living room with the TV off so that I could hear her if she needed me. I really hoped she didn't because if I had to enter the bathroom again I couldn't promise that I be so respectful. I pulled out the reunion fan letters and decided on which five I would answer. A few of them were basic questions, one tech question, and the last was the simplest and probably the easiest for me to answer. Seddie or Creddie which one did I believe in? I would give that answer last. I would tell the world how I felt about Sam and how long I've felt it.

"Hey," Sam said holding the wall and making her way into the room. I was impressed and slightly disappointed that she had been able to dry off and dress herself.

"You could have called for me I would have helped you," I said as I made my way over to her I lifted her and laid her back on the couch.

"I know . . . but I can take care of myself I'm not an invalid." Something was bothering her she wouldn't look at me and I heard her sob in the tub but I thought it was because of her pain and wounds. When I saw the bruises along her sides . . . it made me angry and I was again pissed at myself for how long I had allowed this mess to go on.

"I want to take care of you Sam. It's not a matter as to whether or not you're able to take of yourself . . . I don't want you to hurt unnecessarily." She looked up at me and she really looked touched by what I had said. She smoothed her hand along my face and I leaned into it.

"You're such a weenie!" She laughed a little.

"You've called me a lot worse," I said before quickly connecting my lips to hers. Are time alone was precious and I would be a fool to spend all of it only talking.

"Yeah, well the bad things are all starting not to fit. . . you're pretty much just Freddie to me now," she said as she maneuvered herself upright and motioned for me to sit behind her. "Do you know how many times I've wanted your arms around me?"

"No, how many?" I said as I rubbed her shoulders and her arms.

"Too many so many that I can't even count . . .," she sighed and shifted closer to me and I kissed the top of her head.

"Now look who's being all mushy," I teased.

"Yeah, well, you better enjoy because when I'm off these meds I'll be back to normal!" We both laughed I grabbed the remote and she took it from me. I guess she was enjoying the quiet because she never turned it on. "Freddie . . . I love you . . . I won't blame that on the meds but I did want to say it again, I think it's easier to way when I'm medicated." She laughed.

"If it makes any easier for you I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it." I held her a little tighter and she winced. It was the first time that I'd noticed that she hadn't but her bandages back on.

"Sam," I groaned, "don't you think you kind of need the bandages? I mean the doctor wouldn't have . . ." Sam's lips crushed against mine.

"Don't ruin this moment by talking," she ordered and I listened. I kissed her again and repositioned her so she'd be more comfortable.

"Sam, I think you should say it again . . . you know before the medicine wears off." I panted as I spoke. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my face.

"Yo nub! I got the hots for ya!" She whispered and then laughed and nestled against me.

"I'll take that," I said playing with her hair. "I can't wait until your better. Then I won't feel like we're hiding." I yawned.

"Meee too! I'm tired of keeping secrets. I'm tired all together." She murmured.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay we're close to the ending. I hope everybody's ready for it! As always please read and review! No flames. _

_BTW, I've had a couple of comments about Carly being OOC and I agree. My initial thought was not to have Carly in much of the story at all but sometimes weird things just happen. Also, if I didn't make her act the way she did over Freddie the story wouldn't have been this long. Plus, it's supposed to be kind of ironic . . . the fact that she can't get over Freddie and he's moved on. I mean on the show he is/was obsessed with her I just wanted to turn the tables. Anyway, I hope that explains my logic a little. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam's POV

It had been a couple of weeks since my accident. My foot and arm had healed completely the only thing that was still causing me pain was my ribs but it wasn't so bad. I was glad that I could now do for myself. Even though I felt great the doctor's thought it would be best if I took one more week off from school, which sucked because finals were quickly approaching and I would be lost. Luckily, I happened to be making out with one of the smartest people I know and he had already begun tutoring me on the things I was missing.

Unfortunately, though he and Carly both still had to go to classes leaving me alone for the majority of the day. Now that I was off of the meds that made me drowsy I realized how boring being home alone in the apartment was. I sat in the living room reading the ending of Jane Eyre again. When there was a knock on the door.

"Hey," I sang to Hailey and Jenn made their way into apartment. I was more than happy for some company.

"Hey," they spoke in unison and sat down on the couch. Jenn looked so excited that she was about to burst.

"What goes on?" I mused out loud and Hailey glared at her overly bubbly counterpart.

"We both made the team," Hailey said apprehensively. I nodded and smiled I couldn't lie I was a little bummed that I wasn't going to be able to play this year. The doctors didn't want me to do anything to aggravate my current injuries.

"That's great," I lied. Well, not really I was happy for them. I was just pissed off about my situation.

"Coach wanted us to give you this," Hailey handed me a bag. It contained a uniform and a letter from the assistant coach. "They want you to be an honorary member of the team. You get to come to practices and travel with the team. Next, year you will automatically be given a spot since they were going to pick you anyway." I smiled at Hailey words. I was really touched by what they did.

"They didn't have to do that. Putting me on the roster is a waste of a space really." I commented.

"No it's not," Jenn countered, "it's an investment on their part. Nobody serves a ball like you Sam!"

"That's true I do have mad skills!" We all laughed at my stupidity. "I want to try on my spanks! I'll be right back!" I went into my room and changed and caught a glimpse of myself in my bra and panties and cringed. Sadness hit the pit of my stomach the bruises were barely noticeable anymore. I just didn't like my body … that's not really it. I didn't think that Freddie would. Lately that's all I've been thinking about is Freddie and me in that way. Getting busy. I shook my head and dressed myself quickly and returned them in uniform. "Ta Dah!" I smiled spinning around in a circle.

"You look hot!" Jenn giggled.

"God, I wished I had your figure," Hailey mused, "you make me feel so pudgy!" I smirked and looked down at myself covering the area where my bruises were.

"You're not pudgy! However Jenn is a stick!" Jenn gasps in horror and threw a pillow at me.

"The nerve of some people! We came over to be nice to you and this is the thanks we get." Jenn huffed as she pretended to be annoyed. However she herself openly calls herself a living breathing stick figure.

"She didn't say anything bad about me!" Hailey countered defending my behavior.

"Yeah Jenn, I just don't like you!" I poked her in the arm and we all laughed and talked for a while. Then there was a knock on the door. Jenn hopped up first being that she was closest to the door. Dr. Mitchell stood there with a gift in tow.

"Hello, is Samantha Puckett here?" She asked as the peaked pass Jenn.

"Uh yeah?" Jenn looked at the woman confused and I had to think fast to avoid the obvious question.

"This is Ms. Mitchell she's a friend of my mom," I quickly covered for my therapist who was standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" She said and I nodded.

"Uh, guys can you give us some privacy?" I asked and they looked confused but obliged.

"Yeah, no problem, I hope to see you in class soon!" Hailey hugged me before leaving. She gave the woman a look and then looked back at me. She most definitely knew something was up.

After they were both completely gone. We sat down on the couch and Dr. Mitchell began to analyze me. "How are you Samantha?" The way she talked to me was strange. She always seemed like she really cared. Most "adults" never gave me that kind of attention, most of the time that seemed to hate me.

"I'm healing," was the best way I could think to describe my current situation. She nodded and handed me the golden bag she was holding. I opened it, inside was a box of chocolates and a journal.

"I know you don't want to see me anymore but I seriously believe you need an outlet Sam or else you will continue to bottle up your emotions and explode." She touched my hand and a tear fell. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied, "I just really love these chocolates." I wiped the tear away.

"Sam," her maternal voice bellowed.

"Fine! It's Freddie. I admitted that I loved him … and we're happy." My heart felt heavy as I prepared to make my confession.

"Okay, that's great the confession should make you feel lighter." She smiled at me and I shook my head.

"No … sometimes I feel worse. I keep feeling like he can do better. As much as I … you know." I grumbled.

"Love him," she nodded finishing the sentence for me.

"Yeah, that. I just … feel like him dating me is just a waste of time. He'll get bored and move on or he'll stay because of the type of guy he is and be miserable." I started to really cry which was sad because none of this had happened yet. I felt like I was too attached to Freddie for our relationship to be affective.

"Have you shared any of this with him?" She countered with her special brand of empathy.

"Not in so many words," I pulled my knees to my chest on the couch. I calmed myself and she grabbed my hand.

"Samantha, have I ever told you that you were like the daughter I never had. You remind me so much of myself when I was younger. Giving you advice is like traveling back in time and trying to stop myself from making stupid mistakes. The worst thing you could do is hide your feelings from Freddie if you are trying to establish a relationship. Okay?" I nodded.

"I'm serious Miss Puckett, really think about what I have said and then talk to your boyfriend." She smiled after the statement and so did I. It was the first time that anybody had actually referred to Freddie as my boyfriend. It felt good.

"I will," Dr. Mitchell stood up and made her way to the door.

"I'm around if you need advice from a therapist or a friend." I stood up and hugged the woman who had helped through so much of this year.

"Thanks Doc … I'll be sure to keep you posted."

* * *

Freddie's POV

I stood outside the cracked door of our apartment listening to Sam's confession. The girl who had tormented me through high school and claimed to hate me with a passion had now grown into a woman who was scared of losing me. "Unbelievable," I whispered. Dr. Mitchell came out of the apartment and smiled at me.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Enough," I snapped slightly not at her intentionally. Yet again I was worried about Sam and pissed at her at the same time. How could I convince her that she was perfect for me? How could I convince her of how beautiful she was?

"Be good to her. She has trust issues. Don't approach this see if she brings it up on her own." She whispered. I decided to walk with her to her car.

"What if she doesn't?" I countered.

"She needs to work this out or you relationship won't last very long. She'll constantly be jealous and angry. She'll turn into the old version on herself." She got in her car.

"I don't want that." I groaned, shoved my hands in my pockets, and frowned at the concrete.

"I know … give her some time." She started her car and took off down the road.

* * *

When I made my way into the apartment I found Sam in her room reading. I knocked on the door before letting myself in. The first thing I noticed was her outfit, more importantly her spanks. They were so blue and so tight. Sam normally didn't wear anything so form fitting. "Cute outfit," I knew that she had noticed me staring.

"Yeah Jenn and Hailey brought it over. They made me an honorary member of the team." She put her book down and focused on me with a frown on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing I was just wondering when you were going to sit down, unless you don't want to or … have something else to do or whatevs." She mumbled the last part and I arched my eyebrow at her. I sat on the bed beside her.

"Happy now?" I teased her poking her arm.

"Estatic," she rolled her eyes and then punched me.

"Ow! Don't hurt me Puckett! I didn't hurt you!" I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"Yeah, but you will," she said quietly. There was a moment of silence between us all I could hear was the ticking of her fatty cakes clock. "Freddie my therapist came to see me today." She blurted out randomly.

"Really why?" I said as I rubbed her back.

"I don't know to check on me after the accident I guess," she shrugged and pulled herself closer to me. She rubbed the length of my chest, which had become one of her favorite things to do when we were close. It was one of those things that I loved yet hated. I loved the way if felt but hated the way it made my body react. I was one of those times that reminded me that I hadn't had sex in a very long time. I grabbed her moving hand and held it still at my chest.

"That was nice of her." She nodded and intertwined our fingers.

"Yeah, she even brought me chocolates. Everything was good until I had a mini breakdown." She sighed and released my hand and started rubbing me again. "She wanted me to tell you about the stupid things I was feeling." Sam grouched.

"Okay? So what's up? Tell Daddy Benson what's wrong." I chuckled.

"Daddy Benson? What are you my pimp?" She snickered.

"Seriously Sam, what's up?" Both of our laughter stopped as she tried to find the words.

"You can do better … than me, not that I'm not awesome, but you should want somebody classy. One day you'll change your mind." She spoke with watery eyes and choked out her confession.

"Classy? Hmph, you're right you're not that." I teased but she didn't laugh, "Sam, you are beautiful, smart, sassy, funny, and you know how to be classy. I don't even know if classy is what I want. I want whatever it is that you consider yourself. I believe that I will always feel that way." She shed a couple more tears.

"God Benson, you're so sappy!" She laughed a little before she grabbed either side of my face and kissed me. Our kiss immediately became passionate. I gently maneuvered her so that I could position most of my weight on top of her. My hands repeatedly traveled a trail from her neck to the small of her back. After a few minutes she broke the kiss. She pushed away gently letting me know that she needed to come up for air. I went to shift completely off of her but she held me in place.

"Freddie I …," her eyes went from my lips to my chest she began to unbutton my shirt. She connected her lips with mine once more, and then slid the fabric off my shoulders. "That one too," she broke the kissed and whispered as she pulled up my white undershirt. I pulled away from her and did what she requested, and then my conscious took over. I wondered if the only reason she was doing this was because she was insecure. I watched as she sat upright and began to pull her uniform top off. I stopped her in the middle of the action.

"You don't have to do this …," I spat the words out quickly because it very well might have been the hardest and stupidest thing I'd ever said in my natural born life.

"Not everything is about you Benson," she completed the action of taking off her shirt exposing her baby blue bra with white hearts all over it. "You're all I can think about and I want you … to be my first." She kissed me and pulled me back on top of her. My mind was still undecided as to how far we should really go but seeing Puckett so close to naked. My mind wasn't really what I was concerned about.

* * *

_Author's Note: Don't hate me for ending it here. I actually need a little help! I need to know how much you want to know about this situation and do you think should happen. Please let me know your suggestions in your review, and please do review … and no flames!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sam's POV

I really hoped I had Freddie where I wanted him. I didn't want him to back out, he seemed really into it, I guess. I didn't really know all the mechanics of sex but it seemed like that's where we were headed. I just wished he was more aggressive. Not that I didn't love making out with him, but that's all we were doing, just kissing. I wanted his touch all over me. I wanted proof of how badly he wanted me. I thought about moving his hands to where I wanted him to touch but it wouldn't be the same as if he did it himself. He seemed content to have his hands roam the length of my sides but there was a lot more to me than that. I pushed him off me a little so that I could remove my bra maybe if saw me then he'd have no choice but to touch me. I sat up and pulled my straps off my shoulders. He watched me for a second and then put his hands over mine; he kissed my bare shoulders and then kissed my neck. He pulled away from me again and used a couple of his fingers to trace the outline of my bra. He frowned and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't ask me if I'm sure again," I said covering his mouth with my hand, "this is what I want." He laughed and then moved my hand from his mouth.

"Okay," he breathed, "but I wanna go slow." He said leaned me back on the bed, he began a trail of kisses from the nape of my neck to my belly button. "You have the cutest belly button." As he continued to kiss and lick around the area, I felt my body temperature get hot. I felt completely wicked every time his tongue would brush against my skin. Then I felt his hands pull at my spanks he was more than quick about those off. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," I said breathlessly, "I'm starting to think you're all smoke and mirrors Benson. Make a move and stop playing with me!" I whined I was desperately turned on.

"Yes ma'am." As soon as my bra came off we heard a knock at the door and then someone try to wiggle the door knob.

"Sam!" Carly knocked. "Why is your door locked? I need to talk to you!"

"NO, no, no, no, no!" I whined at a whisper, "this can't be happening. This is your fault!" I whispered to Freddie.

"What why me?" He grumbled.

"You wanted to take it slow!" I grouched as I fumbled for my pajamas. "You gotta hide I'm going to open the door." I said shoving him to the closet. He seemed pissed it was the first time I looked at him and saw his whole … uh, situation. If I were him I'd be pissed too. "I'm sorry."

"You owe me," he smiled at me seductively before closing the closet door.

"SAM?" Carly yelled and banged on the door.

"Hey what's up?" I tried my best not to sound annoyed or flustered. She frowned at me and then laughed.

"Why's your face all red?" She questioned as she stepped past me and sat on my messy bed. If only she knew what I had been doing to make it so messy she wouldn't have wanted to sit there.

"It's kind of hot … that must be what it is." I lied.

"Where's Freddie?" She asked and I arched my eyebrow and thought before I panicked.

"I have no idea, why?" I plopped down beside her and forced myself to look at the floor instead of the closet door, which was where my half dress almost lover was now stowed.

"Nothing, I just saw his car out front and figured he might've stopped through." She shrugged. "I actually need to talk to you about him." I groaned this really wasn't the time for one of her talks.

"Carly," I started to warn her of my disposition.

"Look, Sam here me out, I know I said I was giving him up, but if you just look back on the past you'd have to agree that we've always been perfect for each other. I know he's in love with someone else and I can wait out that relationship." She said confidently. "I don't think there will ever be another guy as perfect for me as…."

"ENOUGH!" I snapped and I was surprised myself. "Okay, so what if this girl he's in love is the one for him and she feels even more strongly about him than you could possibly begin to understand? What if this girl he's in love with is better suited for him? Did you ever think of that?" I was now standing in front of her and yelling. I didn't mean to, it was just I didn't like the idea that if Freddie and I ever had a fight she would still be waiting for him.

"What's gotten into you Sam?" Her eyes were watery. I had offended her.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired and a little achy." I lied again; I couldn't wait until I could be done with all these lies.

"Oh … well to answer some of your questions. No, the girl can't be better for him … Freddie and I have this calm vibe we are so much alike that's what makes us work so well together. Unless, the girl is just like me it will be a total fail." She laughed a little after finished her statement and I looked at he like she'd lost her mind. "What?"

"Nothing ….," I murmured and shook my head, "you know they say that opposites attract." I said defending my current relationship.

"Then you'd be perfect for Mr. Freddie Benson!" She burst out into giggles, "but we both know that wouldn't work!" She got up and got ready to leave.

"Hold on wait!" I remained composed but I wanted to know what made her think a girl like me couldn't attract a guy like Freddie. "What if it were me? What if Freddie and I were together Carly? Would you let go?" Her face got serious and she paused.

"Freddie, as a norm wouldn't fall for your type and I know nothing would happen between the two of you because you hate each other." She said confidently.

"I don't hate Freddie, he annoys me sometimes but I trust him just as much as I trust you." I started and then I swallow big and put on my big girl pants. "Carly, when we were in high school during our junior year after Freddie saved your life and got hurt …. actually, it was before then, I had a crush on Freddie. So much so that I felt like I was in love with him." She stared at me in disbelief.

"You're kidding right!" She said as if I'd just insulted her. "Please tell me that you're kidding me."

"No, the thought was always there. I never told you because I knew how you would take it. I wouldn't have told you now but I felt it was kind of necessary." I said bluntly.

"Why now?" She frowned and looked down. "Are you going to tell me he's in love with you or something?"

"Yeah, we've been hanging out and he's kind of in my closet." She went to my closet and opened the door and he waved at her.

"Hey," his eyes seemed apologetic.

"He was in your room with the door locked!" She looked back at the bed and then my face. "Just because you two … do that … doesn't mean you're in love! He just had a curiosity about blondes." She countered.

"I haven't been with Sam yet. I'm sorry you found out this way and this does look really bad but we haven't really been together all that long. We really just started officially hanging after her accident. We were waiting to make it official until we talked to you. I guess Sam just reached her limit." He glared at me. He was right to, we had planned to sit her down and tell her together and for him to be fully clothed. At least his situation had gone down before she opened the door.

"Yeah, right! Why should I believe anything either of you say? You both have been lying to me!" She began to cry. "How could you make out with my best friend? You know how much I love you Freddie!"

"I didn't do it to hurt you," he said trying to comfort her, "I just love …,"

"Please don't finish it!" She ran to the door sobbing. "I can't, I can't do this!"

I thought about running after her but I couldn't see what good it would do right now. She needed to cool down. I ran my hands through my hair and then held my face in my hands.

"It's okay," Freddie said as he sat beside me trying to bring me comfort that I didn't deserve.

"I just ruined my best friend's life! I'm a monster!"

* * *

Freddie's POV

I sat there rubbing Sam's back trying to make her pain go away. I was shocked and proud of what she had done. I wished I could have been more of a part of the conversation but maybe it was best it was between the two of them. "What can I do to make it better?" I said breaking the silence in a room that was way too quiet.

"Find a way for us all to go back into time." She laughed. "I shouldn't have told her but I couldn't take hearing her confession of her love for you, I'd had enough. I felt horrible every time we talked about her feelings for you; I couldn't really be objective when I wanted you so much." She sighed.

"Wanted that's past tense," I teased.

"When I want you so much," her sad blue eyes stared at me, "better?"

"Much," I chuckled, "Puckett, would it make it better if I promised you she'd heal. She will and she'll find a new guy, because she always does."

"But she always comes back to you!" Sam snapped and frowned at me. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah, that I was her plan B, she never thought I'd completely be over her and I am so now she has to find another to take my place. I'm confident she will." I stood up and grabbed Sam's hand I knew exactly what to do to make her feel better or at least make me feel better. "Let's go Princess P!" I said dragging her into the kitchen.

Once there I pulled out two bowls and filled one with whipped cream and the other with chocolate. She immediately dipped her finger into the chocolate. I pulled out a carton of strawberries and sat them on the counter. She went to grab one and a swatted at her hand. "Don't ruin my fun Sam!" I said moving everything into the living room. She followed me and sat on the couch and tried for another strawberry.

"Dude, why are you putting food in my face and not feeding me?" She grumbled with her arms crossed against her chest.

"That's the point I want to _feed_ you … is that weird?" I said as I dipped the strawberry in the chocolate.

"Yeah a little, but I'm not one for extra work so if you want to save my hands the trouble of feeding my face by all means be my guest." She snickered and a little color came to her cheeks.

"Good," I smiled at her, "now close your eyes." She did as I asked I took a moment to really look at her face. Why couldn't I get over how beautiful she was? Her eyebrow arched I assumed because I hadn't done anything. I brushed the strawberry against her lips and she opened her mouth and took a bite.

"Hmmm, really good," she laughed silently. She kept her eyes closed as I continued to feed her. It was weird but watching her eat in the situation was actually kind of turning me on. Then I realized I was out of strawberries but I wasn't ready to stop watching her. I dipped my finger in the whipped cream and put in her mouth. A slow moan escaped her. My breath caught the warmth wet of her mouth sent a message right to my shorts.

"I think that's better than the strawberry," she said as she finally opened her eyes. Her eyes carried a darker blue indicating her new disposition.

"Yeah?" I said as I moved closer to her.

"Yeah, you wanna try?" She dipped her finger in the chocolate and stuck it in my mouth. Her focus stayed on my mouth as I sucked on her finger. I sucked vigorously my tongue did circles around her little finger.

"Good right?" I nodded.

"Great," I breathed I dipped my finger in the chocolate and she opened her mouth. Instead of doing what she expected I ran my finger along her neck. I licked her slowly and repeatedly. "You taste delicious." I panted I sounded ridiculous.

"That feels amazing," she whispered. She lay back on the couch. "Come to mama." She giggled. I eagerly did as she asked. I kissed all over. I removed her yellow cami and smeared the rest of the whip cream all over her stomach and chest.

"This is gonna be fun," I whispered I really wasn't talking to her but I looked up at her face when she laughed.

"You should see your face!" She laughed.

"Shhh! You shouldn't laugh at the man who's about to make you feel the way I'm about to make you feel." I lowered my head over her stomach.

"Talk is …" she stopped talked as soon as my tongue touched her skin. "Oh, Freddie," she groaned. I looked up at her faced she was frowning and her nose was scrunched up. She was clenching the side of the couch with one hand and her other hand was buried in my hair.

I kissed her with all the passion I had. As our tongues battled for dominance I managed to get her completely undressed. I lowered my head to her newly exposed chest I placed gentle kisses against her. Her hand paraded along my back. I kissed along her stomach, then my eyes studied her lower area, and that's when I decided it was time to move. I lifted her in my arms and carried her into her room. "This time no interruptions." I said as I closed to the door and locked it.

* * *

_Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter taking so long. It was really hard for me to create a lemon for this story so I didn't. I decided to allude to them doing something. I hope the point came through clear. In the next chapter you'll get a little more detail but no exact descriptions of anything. That seemed to be what most everyone wanted. Also they'll be more Carly drama. As always please read and review and no flames. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Freddie's POV

I would have thought last night was a dream, if it weren't for Sam's naked body collapsed over mine. I looked over at her alarm clock 9:00 AM. I was surprised I had awakened so early after such a long and amazing night.

"She'll probably want breakfast," I thought as I moved her hair out of her face. Now I could hear her light adorable snoring. "I knocked you out didn't I Miss Puckett." I laughed smugly; I would never say something like to her face. Even if I did I'm not sure how she would respond, last night I'd never seen Sam so vulnerable, fragile, and beautiful. She kept her eyes closed through most of it a couple times I asked her to open her eyes because I wanted to make sure she was thinking of me, plus, her gorgeous blue eyes looked even hotter when she was excited. Before last night I would have easily said that Sam's eyes were her best feature but after seeing all of her I can't pinpoint one thing about her body that I didn't love. I think I kissed and touched every inch of her.

"Noooo," she groaned in her sleep and then scooted closer to me. I rubbed her back for a few minutes and then replaced my presence with a pillow.

"I'll be right back," I whispered and then kissed her forehead. I dressed quickly and then started to make my way into the kitchen. My objective was derailed by the presence of two bodies in the living room.

"Gibby?" I asked wondering how long they'd been here. They were in pajamas for crying out loud!

"Sup," he nodded as he held Jenn close.

"Uhh, did you sleep here?" I asked awkwardly, then sat down on the chair across from them.

"We didn't plan to stay all night … we just wanted to get away from the noise!" Jenn commented. "Carly came by and told us about you and Sam." She explained.

"Yeah, and Jenn opened her mouth and we ended up right in the middle of it." Gibby shook his head and Jenn looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry boo bear I just thought Carly should know the truth." She pouted.

"The truth about what?" I asked cautiously. Jenn looked at Gibby like she needed permission to give me details. He nodded and she started talking.

"Okay, well when Carly came over she asked to stay with us and of course it was cool." She started and then looked at her fingers.

"Then she started talking about how you and Sam didn't even think about her feelings. She told us that you two were sleeping together behind her back, and you liked Sam because she was giving you what wanted." Gibby explained. "Of course Jenn and I knew the real situation."

"And I told her that she didn't know the full story." Jenn added. "I told her how Sam had been denying her feelings all year and that I was pretty sure she was a virgin … well that's before we came in and heard." Gibby nudged her and she shut up.

"Anyway, I told her about how you cared about Sam that it wasn't a sex thing. She didn't like the fact that we knew more that was going on with you two than she did and she quickly switched the subject." I nodded taking everything in.

"However, when we went upstairs to sleep we heard her crying in the bathroom … VERY loudly." Jenn complained.

"For HOURS!" Gibby said annoyed.

"So we snuck out of the house and came here." Jenn finished. "Is Sam awake? I really want to talk to her!" If they came last night and heard stuff, I bet she did want to talk to Sam but that wasn't going to happen.

"She's still knocked out. I was gonna make some breakfast, you guys want some?" I said trying to be hospitable.

"Nah, we're gonna get ready to head out before Carly realizes we're missing." Gibby chuckled as he spoke, and they both stood and Jenn folded the blanket that they had slept under. "Call me man when you get some time." I nodded.

* * *

I few minutes after I started cooking Sam stumbled into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Hey," I glanced over my shoulder, "you like scramble eyes right?" I asked and she nodded. I finished up fixing our plates and placed it in front of her. She picked at the eggs and ham instead of devouring it. Something was wrong.

"Regrets?' I asked hoping that I was reading too much into her demeanor. She looked up at me confused.

"No Benson," she sighed, "right now I'm feeling two … well actually three things." She mentioned as she now began to shovel the food in her mouth.

"Do tell," I murmured as I made my third ham and egg sandwich.

"Shock, guilt, and … a little achy," she laughed. "I'm shocked that we did it but happy we did. It wasn't on my list of things to do yesterday. Could you imagine? Number one, make dirty with Nub. Number two, break best friend's heart … not in that order of course." She sighed.

"I guess I get where the shock and guilt comes in," I commented with my mouth full, "but why are you achy. Is it your ribs?" I asked thinking that I may have to fill her prescription one more time even if she didn't want to. Instead of nodding like I thought she would she bursts into giggles.

"Freddie, you hurt me … think about it." I paused confused for a second. "Clearly, you've only been with experienced chicks." She scoffed.

"OOOHHH," I snickered. "Sorry?" I said as I picked up both of our plates and took them to the sink.

"Are you really?" She teased.

"As long as you'll heal … no not really." We both laughed.

"Trust me I think I'll live!" She sighed. "Did I hear Jenn in here this morning?" I nodded as sat back at the table with her.

"Yeah, she and Gibby came by and let us know that Carly spent the night at their apartment. They defended us to her and she wasn't happy about it." The slight happiness on Sam's face dwindled.

"Yeah, that's most definitely on today's to do list." She groaned as she looked down at her intertwined fingers.

"What's that?" I said taking one of her hands.

"Finding Carly … I wouldn't feel right about any of this until I at least get her to understand. I really tried hard to not fall for you … of course I failed horribly but I need her to know that I did try." She stood up and moved away from me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked as I stood with her. I watched her face and the sadness it held, I wondered if she was going to be sad until Carly finally came around, both girls were going to have to heal.

"No, that would just make it worse." She sighed, "I guess I should go shower and get ready." She brushed her lips against my cheek before exiting the room. I was glad she wanted to make things right with Carly, however, I also wanted her to stay here with me. We didn't even really talk about what happened. The few girls that I'd been with all of them wanted to talk about it, the fact that she didn't made me feel like maybe she didn't like it.

"Snap out of it Freddie," I murmured to myself, "now who's being the drama queen."

* * *

Sam's POV

After a couple of hours of looking for Carly I found her at her favorite sub spot. The restaurant looked like a pub but all they sold was subs and sandwiches. She was sitting at the bar with her veggie sub in front of her. "Hey," I uttered cautiously.

"Hey," she murmured dryly. "I heard you were looking for me?" She took a bite of her sandwich never giving me the slightest sideways glance.

"Yeah," I decided to ignore the sour feeling in my stomach and just be me. "Look, I'm sorry that all this happened." I started and she laughed.

"You're sorry you fell in love with Freddie?" She asked, I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't, if I said what she wanted to hear then I would have been lying. I didn't want to lie to her anymore. "I didn't think so." She smirked smugly.

"You wanna know something funny," she finally looked at me, "there were times that I noticed the way you looked at each other different. I most definitely knew that you two didn't hate each other." She grumbled. "While we were dating I asked Freddie why he thought you didn't have anyone … he of course called you a blonde demon, but then when he really answered the question he said all these nice things about you … you should have seen the way his eyes change when he called you beautiful. That's why I didn't want him hanging out with you this semester. I just thought he would get a crush on you nothing like this! I most definitely didn't think you would fall for him." She shook her head. I felt bad because I wanted to ask her what other nice things he said about me but right now wasn't the time.

"I am sorry that I lied to you. I should have told you when I first realized that I loved him." I looked over to Carly and her eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of her head. "What?"

"Nothing," she composed her expression, "I just wasn't expecting _you_ to use the word love." She shrugged. "When did you realize you love him?"

"It probably was the night that I pretended to be Melanie to spend time with him." I peaked at her from the corner of my eye while I made the confession. "I know it was totally pathetic but the fact that I was that desperate to want to be someone else just to spend a couple hours with him … that's when I knew I was too far gone."

"I can't believe you pretended to be your sister! I can't believe I hit Melanie for no reason!" Carly laughed she seemed genuinely amused but I knew she was still pissed at me.

"Yeah, I was a real loser, you can ask anyone I tried to belittle what I was feeling until the accident. I know it's corny but it truly did make me realize that life was too short to lie about and to someone that meant so much to me." I looked at the hurt expression she now carried. "I'm sorry it's probably too soon for us to be talking about this.

"No, I want to! She said I want to get over this so that we can move on." She sighed, "but I can't stay in apartment with you two right now. I need to have some space. I will continue to pay my half and I plan to stay with one of my friends from my Econ class until the semester is out." I nodded, I totally understood where she was coming from. I had taken myself out of their lives for about a year before I became social with both of them again.

"I completely understand," I said now looking over the menu, "but what about the reunion show … we already made the commitment." She paused thoughtfully.

"We still have a month until we have to do it," she then turned her body so that she could look at me completely taking me in. "I think that should be able to handle working with you by then." She smiled a little and so did I.

"Okay," I said grabbing the menu so I could order something to go, "I'm glad I found you and that you're okay. I hope that we will be able to be completely good again." I said hopping off the stool.

"Me too," she whispered, "Sam?" She hopped and hugged me. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to lie. I'll seeya in a month or so?"

"I am already doing the countdown!" We both chuckled.

* * *

"Hey," I said as I entered the apartment. Freddie was sitting on the couch with his textbook and laptop. I plopped the subs down beside his laptop on the coffee table.

"Yo yo," he looked and smiled at me. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah," I said moving his textbook off the couch so that I could sit beside him.

"So how'd she look?" He seemed concerned.

"Tired and drained," I huffed, "but I think that she will be able to deal. She still wants to do the reunion show so that's a good sign."

"Yeah," he nodded. Then went back to working on what I assumed was some homework.

"She also said that she wasn't gonna be living here for the rest of the semester. She's not ready to deal with us up close and personal yet. I told her I completely understood." He looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah I get that." His statements were blunt and I was a little annoyed by that.

"So am I interrupting you or what?" I snapped. "Is my convo do riveting enough?"

"No, that's not it," he put his laptop down and closed his text, "this is gonna sound stupid and I wasn't going to bring it up."

"Okay? What's up?" Now I was worried that I had done something to piss him off. One day of being truly official and we were already having conflict.

"It's just that last night we had sex …," he started and I snickered.

"Yeah, I was there." I laughed harder. "What you're point Benson? You didn't like it?" My laughing immediately sobered.

"NO, it was amazing believe me," he said grabbing my hands, "don't you … or shouldn't we talk about it?" I stopped to look at him confused.

"I don't know what you want me to say?" I murmured honestly looking at our hands looped together. "Last night … I never felt closer to anyone than I felt to you last night. You know me better than anyone ever will, Freddie … and you were amazing, passionate, and totally sweet." I looked up at him and he was laughing silently. "Jerk! You practically ask me to talk about it and then you laugh at me. I have harmed people for much less!" I threatened.

"Honestly, I was just looking for you to say it was totally hot and that I was a god, but you got all sappy!" He laughed and fell back on the couch.

"That's it Fredward!" I said pouching on him. "You're so dead!" My full on intention was to hit him in the face but we ended up playing more than fight.

"Oh really am I sooo dead?" He said as he blocked my sorry attempts at hitting him. I would have been more effective if I was laughing so hard.

"Yeah," he sat upright and kissed me playfully a couple of times. Then when our kisses became more passionate I knew exactly where we were headed. "To the bedroom?" I got off his lap and pulled him from the couch.

"You read my mind Puckett!"

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me forever to update! So I guessing everyone has seen the preview for ilost my mind. I'm totally happy about it but a little worried because I don't know how long it will last. Also, my thoughts and prayers go out to Jennette McCurdy and her mom. I think the fact that I was looking into what was going actually happen next on the show that I couldn't fully get into my story anymore. However, this idea kind of slapped me on the head so I hope you all love it! _

_Also, there were a couple of reviews about the drama of this story. I love drama all my stories have a lot of it. It's just a personal preference I know the show isn't as serious as this story is but it's just the way I write. I understand drama is not for everyone. _

_As always please read and review … no flames. _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_ONE MONTH LATER_

Sam's POV

"Freddie stop," I whined as his hands roamed the fabric of my jean shorts. I have to say that this whole month has been one of the best most honest times of my life. Freddie and I have never been closer. I always thought that it would be hard being with Freddie that I wouldn't have enough courage to let my guard down fully and see the real me. I don't think I gave the nub enough credit. He was a lot more perceptive than I gave him credit for; he really paid attention to my face and mannerisms. He was constantly staring and I loved it. Not only that but he was really in tune to my body and what I liked. However there was one thing that I loved that he couldn't stand, my favorite TV show, Alien Underground.

"Why do you insist on watching the stupid show? It's a rerun for crying out loud," he murmured against my neck, his breath tickled and caused me to jerk a little. I was lying across the foot of my bed on my side and Freddie lay behind me with his arm around my waist. This had become our favorite way to watch television. I loved it because he was so close, and he loved it because almost every time we lay this way we'd end up getting busy.

"I really like this episode there's a lot of action," I answered honestly and sighed disappointed as the show went on commercial. He slipped his hand under the bottom of my shirt.

"I could show you action," he whispered as his hand now covered the cup of my bra. He lips hit the special place on my neck that he'd found. "Come Mrs. Benson let me show you some fun!" He chuckled.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your mother," I argued as I lay on my back giving him easier access to my body. He immediately began unbuttoning my shirt, lately; it had become really hard to keep close on in this apartment.

"Trust me, that's now how I think of you," he brushed his lips against mine, "I love you Sam." He said as he rubbed his nose against mine. Some of his actions were a little corny but something about his touch made me yearn for them.

"Yeah diddo," I murmured as I helped him out of his shirt. God, I loved Freddie's body … all of him was perfect. I traced the definition of his chest and abs … then my show came back on. I turned back on my side to watch.

"Sam!" He snapped a little. "Don't tease me like that … I want you." He uttered softly as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I know and I'll be sure to give you anything you want … after my show is over." I giggled not turning to look at him. I knew if I looked at him I would easily give into my own temptations. I tried to study the screen but my relentless boyfriend continued to molest me.

"Dude!" I moaned softly, he unbuttoned my jeans shorts and stuck his fingers inside exploring my business.

"How do you like being teased?" He snickered confidently thinking that he'd gotten the upper hand. My concentration on my show had completely been destroyed, my focus was now on the pleasure that I was being given.

"Oh, oh man," I stuttered trying to keep my composure. "Okay you have my attention, now what are you gonna do with it tech boy?" I rolled onto my back and he intensified the pleasure he was giving me. He used the tip of his tongue to create a small yet affective trail from the nape of my neck to my cleavage line. The heat and moisture of his tongue caused my spine to tingle and my back to arch. I ran my fingers through his hair while leading his face to mine. I needed to possess the tongue that was causing me such satisfaction. I groaned with frustration at of the loss of his touch. However, my frustration quickly turned into anticipation of his next move. He placed his body on top of mine and unzipped his pants, and not to sound cliché but one thing really did lead to another.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I lay in bed holding a now groggy Sam in my arms. This year and more importantly this month had been enough for me to realize that she was the woman that made my life worth living. I think after the first week of dating I started calling her Mrs. Benson or SB at first I thought I was doing it just to piss her off but the more I said it; the more I liked the way it sounded. "Well played SB, I'm exhausted." I laughed breathlessly.

"Dude, I'm too tired to punch you so stop being an ass!" She mumbled as she pulled her body closer to me. She sighed and ran her tiny little fingers up and down her chest. I kissed her forehead and she laughed. I don't think she realized how crazy she had me behaving. All this romantic corny stuff like rubbing my nose against hers was simply because I couldn't get enough of her. Any soft touch she gave me sent my body on a high and made it hard for me to keep my hands to myself.

"You should be good and mushy today since you decided that we aren't going to act this way around Carly this summer." I picked even though I agreed that we shouldn't rub our relationship in her face. She decided that it would be best if we didn't kiss or touch in front of her at all. That was going to be a real problem for me.

"I know you hate it but I still feel bad for what I did to Shay," she sounded like a drone since she was drifting to sleep.

"You didn't do anything to her … not on purpose anyway," I tried to reassure her as I rubbed her back. She groaned that one subject that we'd yet to agree on. I had been talking to Carly through the internet, we were on much better terms than I expected. She had even agreed to let me do something on the reunion show to prove it. The question was would I be able to keep the secret from my half sleep blonde demon?

"Night Freddie," I felt her body go limp as she lost consciousness.

"I love you," I whispered even though she wouldn't be able to hear.

"I love you too," I smiled to myself at the words she forced herself to say before sleeping. I marveled at how amazing they made me feel. I took that high with me into my dreams.

* * *

Sam's POV

The next morning I slid out of bed with the nub and started backing my duffle bag. Freddie being the efficient person that he is had packed a couple of nights ago. It would be easy for me to pack. We would be on break for a couple of months I just planned to take all my shorts and tees; I didn't need anything dressy or girlie because I didn't plan to throw my relationship in Carly face. Since I started dating Freddie I involuntarily had changed some of the things I wore. Some of my clothing was a little tighter fitting and my bras actually matched my panties now. I stood at my closet after putting on my robe.

"Blah," I thought about actually being organized in the way I loaded my suitcase. That idea was quickly thrown out the window. I just grabbed a bunch of clothes threw it in the suitcase. I sat on the thing and started to zip the thing. Just as I started to fuss the stupid bag for not zipping Freddie groggily sit upright. "Ah, the nub awakens." I smirked at his horribly ruffled hair much of which was my fault.

"Haha," he yawned, "I was going to pack for you to make sure you wear that purple shirt I like." He said as he searched under the covers to find his boxers.

"I packed it not because you like but because it's comfortable." I teased. It actually was the one kind of girlie shirt that managed to find its way into my luggage.

"Say what you will," he got up and stretched, "but I think you like making me happy." He had made his way to me and nudged me of the suitcase. He sat on it and tried to zip the zipper.

"While you do that I'm going to shower … somebody made me all sticky." I dropped my robe exposing my nakedness before leaving the room. I hoped he wasn't stupid enough not to follow me. This would be the last time we could fool around before we left for break. Not two seconds after I adjusted the water to the shower and placed myself inside allowing the warm moisture to touch my skin, I felt Freddie's hands around my waist.

"It's crazy how you know me?" I said before crushing my lips against his.

"Yeah crazy," I was going to miss this, two whole months of holding back was going to suck. It wasn't until today did I wish fairy tale's were true. I wished I was Cinderella and that I had a fat old fairy Godmother that would sprinkle her magic dust and make Carly okay with my relationship. Then me and Prince Charming otherwise known as Fredward Benson (believe or not) could live happily ever after.

"You're everything to me," I murmured as was engaged in our kinky stuff. He looked up me with surprised eyes. To be honest I'd surprised myself I hated when things like that slipped out, it always left me feeling so exposed.

"You know I love you SB," I rolled my eyes. I hated that he kept calling me that. He had no idea what he was asking for.

"Just shut up and make love to me!" I grumbled. A major positive about our shower was how huge it was it even had a small area where you could sit down and shower. That's exactly what Freddie did and I climbed right on top of him.

"Yes ma'am!" We both laughed and we engaged in yet another episode. If there was one thing I knew, it was that I would never get enough of this nub!

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright, first off I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story. There is one more chapter left. That's it … I wonder how I will end it? LOL I hopefully you will all know by the end of July. I plan to go back through the story and edit briefly (because it really needs it … I wrote scrambled eyes in the last chapter) and then … start a new SEDDIE story since I enjoyed writing this one so much. As always please read and review and no flames. _

_Oh and one more thing I have a twitter BlackR0se28 please follow me and I will give you sneak peeks into the end of the story!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sam's POV

Today began with a tone of weird. This was our second day back home. Freddie spent the first day back with his mom. He knew I wasn't thrilled by the idea of him giving his mom so much of his time (part of me felt like she'd try to convince him to ditch me), so he constantly texted me throughout the day. He claimed that it was very necessary for him to give her the first 24 hours or else she would make the rest our trip very unpleasant. That was fine it gave me a chance to chill with Carly. I also got to meet her new boyfriend Garrett. Garrett was her was her economics partner's brother he came to visit his sister while she was there and things just clicked for them.

"I've never felt so in sync with someone. I thought that I was in sync with Freddie but now that I've met Garrett I realized that I was forcing Freddie to be all the things I wanted in a boyfriend. Garrett simply is everything I want." She burst into giggles as she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her I could tell that he was for real. I a lot of the guys Carly has dealt with haven't been as into her as she was to them but this guy … he cared. I was familiar with the stare he gave her. It was the same stare that Freddie gave me.

"Well, I'm happy for you kid," I said as I went to raid the Shay's kitchen. That's when I saw a note hovering over a ham sandwich.

_If you're reading this then you're Sam. Welcome back Puckett! _

_Spencer! _

I smiled and pulled the sandwich out and sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm happy for you too Sam … and Freddie." She made her way into the kitchen with me. Garrett disappeared into parts unknown. "I'll be honest I probably wouldn't have gotten over it as easily if I didn't have Garrett, but since I do, I know what is like to be truly happy in love. I'm truly happy that both of my best friends have found people that make them feel that way. I'm just shocked that it was each other." I looked at Carly with my mouth open. She took my sandwich and shoved it in my mouth hole. I took a bit and as I chewed I had a minute to process everything that was going on.

"Thanks Carly … really," I smiled at my best friend who even though she didn't realize it had really came through for me in a major way.

* * *

Now, back to today and its hushed tone of weird, I had a feeling that everyone was keeping me in the dark about something. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. We'd never had so many people at a filming of iCarly ever. Even Freddie's mom was there.

"Uh Freddie, what up with the crowd?" I asked as I stood on the other side of his equipment as he checked everything.

"What crowd?" He looked up at me playfully. "My mom likes being connected to my hip … and the others I guess they just missed us." He hunched his shoulders.

"You wouldn't be keeping something from me Benson?" I threatened. "I don't like surprises." I placed my hands on my hips and he studied my body briefly.

"You like them more than you let on," he whispered seductively. I felt my face get hot I knew I was blushing.

"Stop!" I whispered. Even though Carly was cool with us and everything, I still felt weird doing all the romantic stuff in front of her.

"Stop!" He mimicked as he walked past me and poked me in the side causing me to giggle. "I'm glad you wore the purple shirt it's my favorite."

"So I've been told," I looked down and fidgeted with it.

"Look at Puckett remembering what her Freddie Boo says." He laughed.

"Never have I ever called you Freddie Boo," I said seriously.

"Maybe you should," he chuckled, "I think I'd like it." He said as he handed me my blue remote.

"That's never gonna happen," I murmured his alarm went off ending our bickering.

"Alright people one minute until we're live! Everybody ready?" I hopped into place beside Carly.

"READY!" We all yelled.

"Alright, in 5,4,3,2 …."

* * *

Freddie's POV

The show was going great, we had done three skits so far, Baby Spencer, Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl, we had also did a new installment of Moonlight TwiBloodn that included Gibby as the brooding wolf dude. It was time to move onto the questions. This is what Carly and I had been working on through e-mails. I was elated that not only was she okay with what I was about to do but she was helping me do it. Gibby went first answering his three questions.

"Yes I really do act this way! I still don't understand that question." He laughed as he answered his second question.

"My favorite iCarly webcast is probably going to be this one. You'll see why." He winked into the camera and I groaned inwardly. Sam already thought something weird was going on now she had proof of it.

Next was Spencer and all of his questions that he had chose to answer were kind of random.

"Spencer why are you so hot?" He read then smirked and played with is hair. "I don't know I was just born this way."

"Next, Spencer what have you been up to lately?" He switched positions placing his hands on his hips. "I'm glad you asked. Now that Carly is away at college I've been working as an assistant Art teacher at her old high school. I've also been dating Marilyn for about a year now. Hey Mari I love you babe!" He blew a kiss at the camera.

"And finally Spencer, are you dating anyone? Whoops I answered that one already … sorry!" He placed his hand to his mouth and giggled. Sam shoved Spencer out of the way and took her turn.

"I'm a natural blonde! I don't know why anyone would think else wise." She frowned at the card and then the camera. I knew good and well that everything about my Puckett was natural.

"I have actually never been to jail. Except to bail my mom out a couple times, I've been to juvenile institutions but I straightened up before I turned eighteen." She threw the card to the ground.

"What do I want to do with my life?" She murmured reading the card to herself. "I'm really not sure. I'm figuring it out. I like making people laugh. I'd want to do that." She shrugged. "Carls, you're up." Sam said as she handed her the blue lit microphone.

"Hey viewers! Okay, so right now I'm majoring in business I was thinking about becoming a lawyer but I'm not too argumentative so … I may end up being an accountant. It's boring but it lucrative."

"The biggest crush I have right now is on my Gare Bear!" I turned the camera to Garrett and he nodded to it. "Isn't he yummy!"

"Okay, and lastly the craziest thing I've ever done is almost end a perfectly good friendship over a boy! I even though he was a really great guy I still would never want to lose Sam." I frowned I still am a great guy. "Okay Freddie its show time!" Carly took the camera and my nerves went straight to the pit of my stomach.

"I picked some of the basic easy questions … sorry if you were expecting a lot of details or drama. I'm just a boring kind of guy. First, my favorite color is blue." I thought of Sam's eyes and smiled.

"I'm still very techy. I'm going to school to become an engineer but I'm also still taking audio visual courses." I nodded knowing that I was avoiding the major question that everyone wanted to know.

"I do have a girlfriend." I said bluntly. I knew the bloggers were probably ripping me to shreds right now.

"Okay Sam can you hop in there and close out the show with Freddie?" Carly asked from behind the camera. Sam ran into me playfully and laughed.

"Alright peoples that it for…," she stared and I interrupted her.

"Hang on for one second. There is one question that I know we all got and I did want to answer that question. In one way or another you've all asked did Creddie or Seddie ever happen? Will it ever happen? Is it happening now?" I looked at Sam who seemed apprehensive about what I was going to say.

"Creddie had its course. It was brief and we've both realized that we are better at being friends. Seddie … Seddie is something that I never realistically thought would happen. It was a thought that occasionally danced in the back of my mind and I constantly dismissed it. However, it is happening right now and I'm so Seddie it hurts." Sam cheeks were red she was embarrassed but happy. "I'm so Seddie because every movement I make with her feels right and the day hasn't begun until I've seen her and the day isn't over until she whispers she loves me in her sleep." I turned Sam toward me so that she was facing me and I dropped down to one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "holy chiz!"

"Sam, it gets no better than you. I know we've only been dating for about a month but I've known you for years and I never want to let you go. Will you marry me? Not tomorrow or the next day but very very soon."

"Oh my God," she whispered again.

"You've said that already," I smiled at her as I looked into her shocked blue eyes a tear escaped one of them.

"Are you sure?" Her voice cracked and I nodded. "Well, then … if you insist. Of course I'll marry you Frederly." I hopped up and scooped her in my arms spinning her around. Spencer and Gibby joined in our hug and started hopping up and down.

"Alright world wide web you've finally got your answer!" Carly yelled excitedly. " Seddie versus Creddie … I guess it's Seddie for the win, goodnight!"

* * *

Sam's POV

After all the congratulations and hugs I snuck out of Carly's apartment I needed a chance to catch my breath. I knew that they were planning something but not this. I found myself on the fire escape, the same one where I received my first kiss. I toyed with the small diamond ring on my left ring finger. "Amazing," I whispered to no one. I never felt so happy and nervous at the same. One question continued to play in my mind. Are we moving too fast?

"Yo yo," I heard my fiancé as he joined me. He sat on the window sill and stared at me. "Are we moving too fast?" He said and I snapped my neck looking in his direction.

"So, you're thinking it too?" I breathed as he lifted the words from my head.

"No, but I knew that's what you were thinking," he scooted closer to me. "Sam, I know we've only been dating for a month but we've known each other and been together for most of our lives. So no, I don't think it's rushed if anything we've been moving damned slow up until this point. I love you and I'd be crazy to let you go." He looked so serious and passionate. It was more than hot to me.

"God Benson, tell me how you really feel," I tried to sound sarcastic but my nerves got in the way.

"I will tell you every day for the rest of your life if that's what you need." He smirked.

"I just may but don't expect the same from me. I hate repeating myself." I sighed as I looked up at the stars.

"I know you do but can you do it just this once for me," he mumbled as he grabbed my hand and kissed the new ring on my finger.

"I love you Freddie," his eyes connected with mine and he moved closer taking my face in his hands.

"I love you too," his kiss was so soft and gentle. He kissed me like I was something fragile and precious, like he would never want harm me for anything in this world. He kissed me like I was the most important and beautiful thing in his world. I would have been a fool to say no. What we had was a rarity. Not many people can say the first person they kissed would be their very last. I marveled at how his love surrounded me as we kissed in the same spot where it all began.

THE END

* * *

_Author's Note: I just want to say thank you for hanging with my story to the very end. Again I will say that I'm pleasantly surprised by how many people stuck with it even with its many grammar issues. This story is one of most successful stories that I've done and my third that I've actually completed. I plan to go back through and edit this one more thoroughly and then hope right into the next one._

_As always please read and review and no flames._


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sam's POV

A week after Freddie proposed I finally decided it was time to tell my mom. I knew that telling her would be one of the hardest things I did in my life. I also knew that trying to blend the Benson and Puckett family would not be easy. I mean both of our families were crazy but in completely different ways. Freddie thought it would be a good idea to take my mother out to dinner and I laughed in his face.

"I want to spend as little time with her as humanly possible," I said from the passenger seat of his car. "Ever since I've been trying to better myself my mother has … she doesn't make it easy." He nodded understanding. "I just want to tell her so she can't say that I didn't. I don't want to give her any reason to feel justified in sabotaging my happiness."

"Fine, if you think it's best." Freddie sighed. "We'll be in and out. That's fine by me then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves." Ever since we've come back we'd been hanging with somebody, whether it is Carly and Garrett or Gibby and Jenn or Spencer and Mari. I would be glad just to chill on a couch somewhere with him saying nothing at all.

We pulled up to my place and my stomach soured. Freddie was his normal awesome self. He could tell that I was uncomfortable he squeezed my hand briefly then let it go. "We'll be in and out, it will be like delivering a letter." He smiled.

"You know what would be better? We could just call her. I mean we don't really even have to go in." I smiled at my genius.

"You said you didn't want to give her a reason to sabotage," Benson looked at me confused, "not telling her in person could be a good enough reason." He warned and I groaned, he was right, I wouldn't let him know this but most of the time he kind of was.

"Fine," I grumbled, "but the sights you are about to see may scare you." Fredward got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"I've been in your house before Puckett and I've met your mother so I don't need a warning." He laughed smugly.

"You've only been around my mother for a few minutes at a time not even long enough to have a full conversation. This is going to suck!" I said fumbling with my key chain my mom unlocked the door and stared at us both. "Hey," I said dryly.

"What do you want?" I arched my eyebrows it was better than her normal version of hello.

"To talk to you so shove over so we can get into the apartment!" I huffed and pushed her out of the way a little. Once inside I sat on the couch and Freddie sat beside me. My mom studied us both curiously and then sat in the chair across from us and grabbed her beer off the coffee table.

"Hey," she nodded to Freddie.

"Hello Ms. Puckett," my mom laughed at his politeness.

"I swear you are more and more beefy every time I see you." I gagged a little in my mouth it was almost as if my mom were flirting with my boyfriend/fiancé thing.

"Thank you?" Freddie uttered stiffly. I was glad that he was as unnerved as I was.

"So have you gotten into my little Sammy's pants yet?" She asked and Freddie's mouth dropped dumbfounded.

"Mom!" I yelled horrified but not surprised. She just shrugged her shoulders then laughed.

"Fine, enough of the small talk," my mother announced, "my Sam never wants to talk, we have that in common. So what's the deal?"

"We're getting married." I said bluntly. He promised me in and out and I was going to make sure that he delivered.

"Are you knocked up?" My mom looked to the both of us for an answer. "Well?"

"No ma'am! Sam's not … I just love her and … I want to be her husband." My mom looked at him as if he were crazy and then brought her lips up into a slow grin.

"Congrats," she nodded knowingly. I don't know what she could've have possibly thought she knew about us, what Freddie and I had was so unlike anything she had ever experienced. "Freddie, would you like some soda?"

"Sure, if it's no trouble." He said in an attempt to accept my crazy mother's kindness.

"Sam, come help me get him a soda," I got up slowly and followed my mother into the kitchen. I watched as my mom actually went through the trouble of getting a glass down and popping the top and pouring some wahoo punch in the glass. She turned to me and sighed. "Sam, how many times have I told you that love doesn't really exist for people like us?" She whispered.

"Mom don't …," I tried to interrupt but she wasn't allowing that to happen. She held her hand up and something inside of my shut down.

"Either you've given him some mind blowing sex or he thinks that you will give him mind blowing sex. That's the reason he has proposed. The kid doesn't know what he's asking for." She looked at me with sympathy that's how I knew she was being serious. She wasn't trying to hurt me even though she was doing a damn good job. "Sam, you don't think men have asked me to marry them? I have been asked eight times. Your father asked, but I respected each one of them by telling them no. Why? Because I know I'm a handful … and deep down you know you are too. If you really love Freddie you will turn him down or hell enjoy the ride be engaged for a little while but don't go through with it. It's not fair to him Sam."

"Hey Sam, my mom just called and wants us to stop by so she can show off her future daughter in law." I wasn't sure if he was making it up or not. I was in too much shock to care. I couldn't believe I thought my mother was right. My mom patted me on the shoulder as she went to exit the kitchen.

"Do the right thing Sammy," she whispered. I heard as she told Freddie goodbye and excused herself to the back. I hadn't turned to face Freddie. I wasn't sure if tears were going to fall or not and if they were going to I didn't want him to see them.

"Did I do a good job?" He snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I thought the lie was kind of convincing." He laughed silently and I stood stiff. "Sam?" He turned me to face him in his arms. "What did she say?" He frowned at me.

"She just gave me a dose of reality … she told me the truth. Happily ever after doesn't exist." Damn stupid tears.

"That's her reality SB, not ours!" He shook me slightly. He hugged me. "I promise you I will do my best to ensure that you have a story book finish." He kissed my cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Happily ever after?" I smiled even though I wasn't completely convinced. "That's what I want." My voice cracked as I uttered my plea.

"Yeah, happily ever after," he kissed me and escorted me out of my mother's apartment. I convinced myself that I'd do everything in my power not to come back. The reality was I was trying to change the part of myself that I inherited from her and everyday that I was with Freddie I saw that part of me disappear little by little. I was convinced that if anybody was my to be my prince charming it was Freddie Benson.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, this is really it … for now. There is a sequel to this story that I will begin writing called "ihappily ever after?" I will start it sometime in August. I have a lot of personal stuff going on right now so … yeah and then there is another story that I will be writing called iCarly's wedding that is completely unrelated to this one. Again, thanks for reading this story and see you in August! _


End file.
